Un Bal Au Bataillon d'Exploration
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Fanfiction SNK - ERERI - Pour égayer l'humeur des soldats, Hanji décide d'organiser un bal. Pour certain c'est une occasion de s'amuser, pour d'autre ce n'est qu'une perte de temps. Mais cette soirée ne laisse personne indifférent et pourrait même créer des liens entre les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration...
1. Chapitre 1

Au sein du bataillon d'exploration, l'ambiance n'était pas triste. En effet, pour égayer un peu le moral des troupes, un bal avait été organisé. Cette nouvelle avait réjouie pas mal de monde mais tous n'était pas séduit par cette idée. À commencer par le Caporal Chef Levi qui s'empressa de réprimander l'auteur de cet événement:

\- Hanji? Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ça? Demanda t-il en désignant d'un geste las l'une des affiches placardées sur les quelles il était écris «Bal organisé le 10 du mois prochain, venez bien habillé!»

\- bah c'est écrit!

\- Ne te fout pas de moi, pourquoi as-tu organisé un bal? Tu crois pas qu'on à mieux à faire, sérieusement?

\- Rhoooo, nous travaillons dur sans arrêts, nous n'avons le droit qu'à quelques moments de pause, ce n'est pas grave si nous oublions les titans le temps d'une soirée. Et puis il faut bien que les gamins s'amuse un peu. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Je ne t'ai jamais vue te reposer autrement qu'en buvant une petite tasse de café ou de thé de temps en temps avant de recommencer à travailler.

\- Tu pense vraiment que je vais m'y rendre? J'ai 34 ans Hanji, j'ai passer l'age de ce genre d'enfantillage.

\- Nous allons tous nous y rendre! Toi mais aussi ton escouade et Erwin! Nous pourrons nous amuser aux côtés des jeunes recrues mais les cadrer également, car les laisser seuls une soirée avec de l'alcool serais une mauvaise idée je pense...

\- tu comptes en plus prévoir de l'alcool? Ils ont entre 15 et 17 ans...

\- … mais ils se comportent comme des adultes depuis leurs arrivée ici! Cesse d'être toujours aussi sérieux Levi.

\- Tsss...

\- J'ai hâte d'y être! Nous allons connaître un peu plus les personnalité de chacun, ça va être intéressant!

Les jeunes recrues avaient vue les affiches également. La plupart des adolescents étaient content et voyaient là une occasion de bien s'amuser mais certains étaient, tout comme le Caporal Chef Levi, peu enclin à participer à la soirée. Ils étaient tous réunis devant l'affiche et en discutait allégrement:

« - Un bal? il va y avoir un buffet vous croyez? demanda Sasha pleine d'espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça va être drôle! Répondit Connie, plein d'entrain.

\- Ça va être l'occasion de pouvoir danser avec vous les filles, déclara Jean en lançant un regard insistant vers Mikasa.

\- Je ne danserais qu'avec Eren, dit froidement Mikasa, brisant au passage le cœur de Jean.

\- Mais... Pourquoi tu ne danserais qu'avec moi, tu peux danser avec qui tu veux! Rétorqua le semi titan.

\- Parce-que si tu dansais avec une autre fille, elle risquerais de te marcher sur un pied.

\- … et alors?

\- Et alors ça te ferais mal et je ne veux pas que tu es mal.

\- Mikasa, c'est complètement ridicule ce que tu dit! S'énerva Eren. D'ailleurs ce bal aussi est ridicule, quelle idée de nous proposer de danser alors que nous devons éradiquer les titans, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps absurde!

\- Tu sais Eren, ce n'est qu'une soirée, si les supérieurs organise cela, c'est que ça n'aura pas d'incidents sur la guerre contre les titans sinon jamais ça n'aurait été planifié, dit Armin pour essayer de calmer son ami.

\- Mais ils sont inconscients, nous devons nous focaliser sur la tache pour laquelle nous nous sommes engagés, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous amuser, pas pour l'instant, nous aurons tout le temps pour ça une fois la guerre finie!

\- Oh arrête de faire ton rabat joie le Suicidaire, s'exclama Jean. On peut bien s'amuser pour une fois dans notre vie! Détend toi un peu.

\- Ça te va bien à toi de dire ça, tu pense qu'à ne rien faire de la journée, espèce de fainéant! S'emporta Eren tout en s'approchant de son rival d'un air menaçant.

\- Je préfère être un fainéant plutôt qu'un demi titan complètement abruti! s'écria Jean en se préparant à frapper Eren avant qu'Armin ne s'interpose entre les deux jeunes hommes en colère.

\- Bon vous deux ça ne sert à rien de vous disputez au sujet de cette soirée et de sa supposée inutilité, le fait est qu'elle aura lieu et que nous allons nous y rendre car il est vrai que ça va mettre en parenthèse la lutte contre les titans mais tu as raison Jean, il faut qu'on s'amuse un peu, dit Armin, maintenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les deux rivaux loin l'un de l'autre.

Une fois calmé, ils se contentèrent d'écouter leurs camarades et de ne plus s'exprimer sur le sujet au risque de se quereller encore une fois.

Après cela, tout le monde partit vaquer à ses occupations. Mikasa et Connie durent aller s'occuper du ménage de quelques pièces, Sasha et Eren avaient des exercices tridimensionnel et Jean et Armin devaient nourrir les chevaux du bataillon. Jean était vraiment heureux qu'un bal soit organisé, il aurait enfin une chance d'approcher réellement Mikasa, il pourra danser avec elle au son d'une musique romantique, ce serait merveilleux! Tandis qu'il s'imaginait avec la belle brune dans les bras, un détail lui vint à l'esprit: il ne savais pas danser! Tous ses espoirs s'effondrèrent d'un coup. Ce qu'il imaginais à contre cœur maintenant, c'est Mikasa tournoyant dans les bras de l'Idiot Suicidaire et ce dernier se pavaner devant lui tout en disant «Alors Jean, trop fainéant pour danser?» avec un sourire débile et moqueur. Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, il en avait fait le serment.

Le voyant donner rageusement la ration de nourriture au chevaux d'un geste brusque, Armin lui demanda gentiment: «Hey Jean, est-ce que tout va bien?»

Une idée se mit à germer dans l'esprit de Jean: Armin! Mais oui, c'était un garçon serviable, intelligent, il pouvait l'aider! Il avait beau être le meilleur ami d'Eren, il l'aimait bien et passait pas mal de temps avec lui. Il était la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait demander de l'aide.

Alors qu'Armin attendait une simple réponse de la part de son ami, ce dernier se mit à agripper le col de la veste brune de son uniforme en s'exclamant «Armin! J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide, tu es mon seul ami ici! C'est très important!»

Après d'être dégagé de la poigne soudaine de Jean, le jeune homme s'écria «Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup, Jean? Calme toi enfin!

\- Désolé seulement j'ai besoin de toi!

\- D'accord, d'accord, explique moi ton problème.

\- Avant, j'ai une petite question à te poser: tu sais danser?

\- Euh... pas vraiment... je connais les bases mais je les maîtrises mal.

\- Oooh c'est pas vrai, je comptais sur toi pour apprendre! Se lamenta Jean, certain que son dernier espoir s'était envolé.

\- Ah tu ne sais pas danser non plus? Eh bien, nous n'avons qu'à essayer d'apprendre ensemble, je t'ai dit que je connaissais les bases, avec un peu d'entraînement je suis sûr que nous serons prêts pour le mois prochain!

\- Tu crois vraiment?

\- J'en suis certain! Dit Armin joyeusement. On pourra même commencer après avoir fini notre tache.

Bien motivé à impressionner Mikasa, Jean se dépêcha de terminer la distribution de nourriture au côté de son ami. Chose faite, ils pouvaient commencer dans une partie peu fréquentée de l'extérieur du château.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent donc face à face, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Armin prit les devants et pris, non sans une certaine timidité, l'une des mains de Jean pour la poser sur sa propre épaule gauche et pris ensuite son autre main pour la garder dans sa main droite tandis qu'il positionna la gauche sur le flanc de son partenaire. Ils se regardèrent un peu embarrassés, n'osant pas lancer le début de la danse. Armin commença par lui expliquer la manière de faire, la suivie du rythme, ce qui devait leur permettre d'apprendre bien et vite. Après quelques explications orale, ils essayèrent de mettre en pratique. Le jeune blond compta pour instaurer un tempo à suivre puis il commencèrent à bouger, non sans difficulté. Leurs gestes étaient maladroits, ils se marchèrent plusieurs fois sur les pieds mais c'était leur premier essais. Une heure plus tard, les mouvements étaient plus gracieux, plus légers. Ils ne se débrouillais pas encore parfaitement bien mais ils étaient satisfait pour aujourd'hui.

\- Bon, fit Armin, je ne sais pas ce que t'en pense mais je trouve qu'on s'est assez entraîner pour le moment!

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Jean. Mais il faudrait recommencer avant le bal, pour être sûr de bien danser!

\- Mais au fait, pourquoi ça te tiens tant à cœur de savoir danser? Il y a une personne avec qui tu veux danser en particulier?

\- Oh non non, pas spécialement, mentit Jean, je ne veux juste pas rester assis sur une chaise tout seul et m'ennuyer toute la soirée!

Après cet activité, les deux partenaires se séparèrent pour s'occuper à autre chose mais se donnèrent rendez-vous un autre jour pour qu'ils puissent s'exercer.


	2. Chapitre 2

Si Jean était plein d'espoir pour cette soirée, Eren lui trouvait toujours cette idée ridicule et l'avait bien fait comprendre lorsqu'ils discutaient tous ensemble devant l'affiche. Il affichait toujours un air renfrogné lors du trajet au terrain d'exercice tridimensionnel qu'il effectuait en compagnie de Sasha. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude d'être ensemble donc le chemin se faisait dans le silence. Néanmoins, Sasha étant une jeune fille enjouée et bavarde, elle décida d'entamer la conversation avec Eren, qu'elle trouvait sympathique malgré qu'ils ne se parlent pas souvent.

« - ça va Eren? Tu penses encore au bal? Demanda t-elle en devinant les pensées du semi titan.

\- Oui... je sais que je parais rabat-joie mais je pense vraiment que c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Personnellement je suis contente, on va sûrement bien manger ce soir-là, c'est super! Et puis ça nous donnera l'occasion de connaître un peu mieux nos supérieurs!

Un déclic se produisit chez Eren lorsque Sasha évoqua leurs supérieurs. Il pensa immédiatement à quelqu'un en particulier.

Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'Eren était amoureux du Caporal Chef Levi. Au début il pensait qu'il ne ressentait que de l'admiration à son égard mais bien vite, il dû se rendre à l'évidence: on ne souhaite pas embrasser quelqu'un juste parce-qu'on l'admire. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, prendre soin de lui et surtout, le voir sourire. Le faire sourire. Parfois, il se demandait si Levi avait déjà été heureux dans sa vie. Le Caporal Chef arborait toujours un visage neutre, impassible, rendant impossible toute tentative de deviner ce qu'il pense. Eren aimait cet air froid et méprisant qui le faisait frissonner mais il souhaitait y apporter de la chaleur du bout des lèvres.

Ainsi, Levi sera aussi au bal. Comment n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt? C'était une bonne occasion pour le voir, parler avec lui d'autre chose que des titans. Tout-à-coup, le bal semblait devenir une chose pas si désagréable que ça. Égayé par la perspective de voir Levi lors de cette soirée, Eren continua de discuter avec Sasha avec une bonne humeur inhabituelle.

« - Oui tu as raison, ils seront sûrement là, dit-il sans dissimuler un sourire que Sasha remarqua immédiatement.

\- ça va être amusant et puis peut-être qu'on va même danser avec eux! Dit-elle dans un éclat de rire. Tu imagines, le caporal chef inviter à danser l'un d'entre nous, ce serait drôle! »

Eren s'imagina la scène. Il voyait son Caporal Chef s'incliner modestement devant lui, lui tendant une main pour l'inviter dans une valse entraînante. Mais il chassa cette belle image de son esprit car il était réaliste: jamais Levi ne ferait ça. Il n'allais sûrement pas danser et puis même s'il le faisait, il n'inviterait que des femmes. Mais néanmoins il pourrait sûrement lui parler un peu au cours de la soirée.

« - Finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne idée... murmura t-il pour lui même.

Ce changement d'humeur n'avait pas échappé à Sasha. Son sixième sens lui soufflait qu'Eren en pinçait pour l'un des supérieurs. Mais elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, respectant la vie privé de son camarade. De plus, ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus car leurs séance d'exercices tridimensionnel allait commencer.

Deux heures plus tard, épuisés, les deux jeunes soldats purent aller se reposer. Assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, Sasha lança une discussion sur son sujet préféré.

« - j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'on va manger au dîner! J'aimerais tellement être avec les cuisiniers et aider à la préparation des repas!

\- Dit moi Sasha, vu que tu es passionnée par la cuisine, pourquoi t'es-tu engagée dans l'armée? Tu aurait pu ouvrir une auberge ou quelque chose de ce style.

\- C'est ce que je voulais faire. Mais depuis la réapparition des titans, l'élevage n'est plus possible et tout est rationné dans les villages. Mon rêve était de rendre les gens heureux en les faisant bien manger. Mais lorsque j'ai comprit que ce serais impossible, j'étais en colère contre ces monstres. Alors je me suis engagée pour participer à leur éradications. Par chance, ce n'est pas des membres de ma familles ou des amis que je veux venger, mais mon rêve que je ne pourrai pas réaliser.

Malgré son sourire, Eren voyait que sa camarade était nostalgique. Prit d'un élan d'affection pour elle, il posa amicalement sa main sur la sienne et lui dit d'un ton convaincu:

« - Quand nous aurons tué tous les titans, tu réaliseras ton rêve, j'en suis certain. Et nous irons tous dans ton auberge.»

Touchée par cette gentillesse soudaine à son égard, Sasha ne put s'empêcher de rougir, les larmes aux yeux. Après cela, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la salle de repos. En chemin, Sasha repensa aux paroles d'Eren. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être aussi gentil, d'autant plus qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parler jusque-là. Mais elle l'aimait bien.

Eren avait eu de la peine en écoutant le récit de Sasha. Celle que la plupart des gens surnommées «Patate Girl» avait beau toujours sourire et être de bonne humeur, elle ne vivait pas la vie qu'elle avait choisie au départ. Il comprenait aussi mieux son obsession pour la nourriture. Il avait vraiment apprécier discuter avec elle.

 _Coucou! Tout d'abord, merci à toi d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu! =D je tenais à faire cette petite «note» pour répondre à deux reviews qui traitent du même sujet:_

 _Rushi-Misaki et CQFD pour commencer merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre, si vous avez lu celui-ci, j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu! ^^_

 _Vous m'avez demandé s'il y aurait d'autre couples secondaires comme du Jean x Armin en plus du ereri dans cette fic, alors pour être honnête au départ je ne pensais faire que du ereri mais si j'ai déjà terminé quelques chapitres, je n'ai pas encore terminé la fic entièrement alors ça peut changer mais je ne promet rien! =)_

 _Sinon, si ça vous intéresse de savoir quand sortira le prochain chapitre, il sortira mardi prochain dans la journée! ;)_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, même si elle est négative! Et si vous avez des conseils, pareil, je suis preneuse, je ne souhaite que progresser! =D Et désolée pour les fautes que je n'ai pas su voir au moment de la correction! =S_

 _Passez une bonne journée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert._


	3. Chapitre 3

Pendant ce temps-là, Mikasa s'occupait du ménage avec Connie. Le jeune homme n'avait rien contre elle mais il aurait préférer être assigné à cette tâche avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était du genre bavard et aimer plaisanter, c'est pourquoi il avait tout de suite apprécier Sasha car ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. S'ils avaient fait le ménage ensemble, cela se serait transformé en une activité amusante. Ou s'il avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre comme Armin ou Christa, il aurait pu au moins discuter. Mais avec Mikasa, le ménage était plus ennuyeux que jamais. Elle ne parlais pas, ne souriait pas, elle ne dégageait aucune émotion. Elle se contentait de laver les vitres des fenêtres dans le plus grand des calmes, comme si elle se concentrait.

En réalité, l'esprit de Mikasa n'était pas préoccuper par la propreté des vitres mais par Eren, comme toujours. Sauf qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui en s'inquiétant, elle pensait à lui d'une autre manière dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle songeait au bal également. En fait, elle espérer bien pouvoir danser avec lui. Passer du bon temps à ses côtés sans se soucier de rien d'autre. Peut-être allait elle pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait depuis le jour où il est venu la sauver de ces hommes qui avaient tuer ses parents. Lorsqu'il lui donna son écharpe, elle comprit que tant qu'Eren vivrait, elle n'aurait plus jamais froid car en lui la lui donnant, il lui avait offert un peu de sa propre chaleur humaine. Une chaleur que Mikasa sentait en permanence autour de son cou.

S'ennuyant profondément, Connie décida d'essayer de parler avec Mikasa.

« - Euh, dit moi Mikasa, comment as-tu rencontré Eren et Armin?

D'abord peu encline à répondre à la question, elle fit un effort et parla à Connie.

« - J'ai rencontré Eren enfant, il m'a... aider alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas. Ensuite, c'est lui qui m'a présenté Armin.

\- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup vous appréciez tous les trois. Il y en a un des deux avec lequel tu es plus proche?

\- … Je suis plus proche d'Eren car c'est ma famille, mais j'apprécie beaucoup Armin également.

Lorsque Mikasa fût recueillie par la famille Jeager, elle eut l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle famille. Rien ne remplacerais celle qu'elle avait perdu mais Eren ainsi que ses parents étaient très gentils. Sans redevenir la petite fille insouciante qu'elle était, elle parvint tout de même à se reconstruire et développa une forte personnalité.

Quelques semaines après son installation chez les Jeager, Eren lui proposa de sortir prendre l'air afin de lui présenter un ami. Un enfant était assis près d'un court d'eau en train de lire un livre. De loin, Mikasa crû que c'était une fille par son apparence faible mais elle s'aperçut de son erreur lorsqu'elle le vit de plus près. Le garçon blond semblait concentré sur sa lecture. Arrivé près de lui, Eren posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour signaler sa présence. Le jeune garçon chétif sursauta avant de saluer Eren d'une voix fatiguée.

Sans prendre la peine de marquer la page, il ferma son livre et se leva afin de faire face aux enfants face à lui.

« - Armin, je te présente Mikasa Ackerman, c'est une fille qu'on a accueilli chez nous. Mikasa, je te présente Armin Arlert, mon meilleur ami enfin, mon seul ami. Dit Eren en souriant.

\- Dit comme ça, on dirait que ça t'embête que je soit ton seul ami, dit Armin en esquissant un petit sourire. Enchanté Mikasa.

\- Enchanté Armin.

\- … tu relis encore ce livre? Questionna d'un air grave Eren à son ami. Tu sais, je pense que tu te fait du mal...

\- Je vais très bien Eren, rassure toi.

Ne comprenant pas la situation, Mikasa se demande pourquoi Eren s'inquiétait, surtout à cause d'un livre.

Depuis ce jour, ils se retrouvèrent régulièrement tous les trois. Mais un jour ou Mikasa se promenait seule, elle vit Armin pleurer accroupi dans une ruelle vide, serrant son habituel livre dans les bras. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il l'avait toujours dans les mains. Peinée de le voir dans cette état, elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

« - Armin? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

En entendant sa voix, le jeune garçon releva la tête vers elle mais la détourna aussi tôt les joues rouges, honteux d'avoir été surprit en train de pleurer.

« - Armin, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu de temps mais si tu as un problème, tu peux me le dire.

\- … Eren... ne t'as pas dit?

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler, elle secoua la tête.

\- Eh bien... Peu avant que je trouve ce livre chez mon grand-père, mes parents avaient décidé de partir explorer l'extérieur des murs. Mais ils ne faisaient pas parti du Bataillon d'Exploration. Ils voulaient voir tous ces endroits décrit dans ce livre. Seulement... ils sont morts il y a deux mois. Le Bataillon à trouvé ce qu'il restait d'eux lors d'une expédition extra-muros.»

Mikasa sentit ses propres larme lui monter aux yeux. Elle lui demanda si c'était pour ça qu'il relisait toujours ce livre, il acquiesça en hochant la tête. Alors lui aussi avait perdu ses parents? Elle aurait préféré avoir avec lui une autre sorte de point commun. Après cette confession, Armin se remit à pleurer malgré lui, essuyant ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

« - Eren t'as raconté pourquoi je vit chez lui? Demanda Mikasa.

\- … Non...

\- C'est parce-que mes parents ont été tués aussi...

Elle raconta sa propre histoire. Le meurtre de ses parents, sa séquestration puis le moment où Eren est venu la sauver.

La mort de leurs parents avaient des circonstances différentes mais une chose était pareille: ils ressentaient tous les deux un manque immense. Mais heureusement, ils pouvaient compter sur leurs famille, pour Armin c'était son grand-père, pour Mikasa c'était Eren et ses parents. Elle souhaitait à son «frère» adoptif de ne jamais perdre ses parents, qu'il ne connaisse jamais cette douleur et qu'il ne deviennent jamais orphelin comme Armin et elle. Après s'être parlé de leurs parents respectifs, ils pleurèrent ensemble, dans cette ruelle, avant de retrouver Eren.

\- Hum euh Mikasa, ça va?

La voix de Connie la ramena au moment présent. Sans s'en apercevoir, Mikasa avait cessée de frotter la vitre et regardait à présent dans le vide. En voyant sa réaction, Connie regrettait d'avoir voulu engager la conversation, sans le vouloir, il avait réveillé des souvenirs douloureux en elle.

« - Désolé, j'ai peut-être été un peu indiscret...

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Mikasa d'un ton neutre.

\- En tout cas, c'est bien pour toi d'avoir deux amis garçons, tu es sûre de danser avec eux le soir du bal, dit Connie en amenant la conversation sur un sujet plus léger que le passé de sa camarade.

\- Sans doute. Mais Eren n'a pas l'air de vouloir y participer.

\- Oooh il dit ça maintenant mais je suis sûr qu'il va finir par se détendre et profiter de la soirée!

\- On verra bien. Mais s'il ne s'y rend pas, alors je n'irais pas non plus.

\- Mikasa, tu n'es pas obligée de faire tous tes choix en fonctions d'Eren, soupira Connie.

\- Je me doit de rester avec lui.

\- Si tu le dit... Mais Eren n'est pas idiot, il sait se défendre, même si tu es plus forte que lui, il sait se débrouiller sans toi. Ce serait bien que tu parles un peu plus à d'autre gens que lui, regarde ça fait longtemps qu'on se côtoient et pourtant on ne s'est jamais vraiment parler jusqu'à maintenant, pourtant je suis sûr que t'es très sympa.

\- Mais je préfère parler avec Eren.

\- On a tous quelqu'un avec qui on préfère parler, moi je préfère parler avec Sasha par exemple mais j'aime aussi discuter avec Armin, Christa, Jean, enfin lui ça dépend des jours... enfin bref, Eren ne t'en voudra pas parce-que tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre, au contraire, je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir de voir que tu te fait d'autres amis.

\- … si ça peut lui faire plaisir, je veux bien essayer...

\- Et puis tu sais, je connais quelqu'un qui serait absolument ravi de discuter avec toi... dit Connie d'un air taquin en pensant à Jean.

\- Ah. qui ça? Demanda t-elle d'un air désintéressé.

\- J'aimerais te le dire mais s'il l'apprend, ça va me retomber dessus, dit il en rigolant.

\- D'accord.

Tandis que Connie riait encore, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Le Caporal-Chef Levi vérifiait chaque pièce nettoyée méticuleusement.

Devant leur supérieur, Connie et Mikasa exécutèrent le salut militaire. Tout en inspectant la pièce, Levi se fit la réflexion que c'était propre mais pas autant que lorsque c'est Eren qui nettoyait.

 _Coucou! =D_ _Je voulais faire une petite note pour remercier Altatia, Leyana et Rivaille, merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review, je suis heureuse que la fic vous plaisent pour le moment! =D_

 _J'espère n'avoir déçue personne avec ce troisième chapitre, dans les reviews certaines personnes avaient hâte de lire la suite, je doit avouer que si ça me fait énormément plaisir, ça me met un peu la pression en même temps, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur! X3_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que vous ayez un compte sur ce site ou non, votre avis est le bienvenu, qu'il soit positif ou négatif! Et si vous avez des remarques ou des conseils pareil, je les prendrait en compte! =D_

 _Désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, je sais que c'est plutôt court mais ça me permet de publier une fois par semaine et ça me laisse du temps pour continuer à écrire la suite!_

 _Désolée également s'il y a des fautes qui m'ont échappées lors de la correction!_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera publié mardi prochain peut-être dans la journée mais il est plus susceptible d'arriver dans la soirée à cause de la rentrée! =)_

 _Passez une bonne journée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert._


	4. Chapitre 4

«Comme il fait mieux le ménage que ses camarades, c'est lui qui s'occupera de faire briller la salle où aura lieu le bal» songea le Caporal-Chef. Il en voulait toujours à Hanji d'avoir organiser une fête futile. Contrairement à Eren, faire une pause contre les titans ne le gênait pas, ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était passer toute une soirée en compagnie d'un grand nombre de personne à la fois. Il avait l'habitude de s'entretenir avec le Commandant Erwin, les membres de son escouade et Eren mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait jamais aimé la foule. Et si communiquer dans le cadre de son travail n'était pas difficile, au contraire, parler naturellement de tout et de rien n'étais pas sa spécialité. Il appréciait chacun de ses soldats, ce n'était pas le problème seulement il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler quand il ne s'agissait pas du travail.

Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, Levi dit aux deux jeunes recrues qu'ils pouvaient disposer et se dirigea vers son propre bureau afin de remplir quelques documents officiels.

Lorsqu'il eut finit son travail, Levi rangea avec soin la table sur laquelle il accomplissait ses diverses taches administratives puis sortit de la pièce afin de parler à l'un de ses soldats. Eren Jeager n'avait pas rendu un rapport alors qu'il aurait dû le remettre deux jours plus tôt. S'il n'était pas mauvais sur le terrain, il n'excellait pas dans le domaine administratif.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Eren, ce dernier lui ouvrit en exécutant le salut militaire.

« - Caporal-Chef, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda Eren, surpris par la venue de son supérieur.

\- Tu pourrais me rendre le rapport que tu aurais du me donner il y a deux jours, dit Levi en entrant dans la chambre sans y avoir été invité.

Une fois rentré, Levi tomba nez-à-nez avec Armin qui se trouvait assis à moitié sur le bureau de la pièce. Le jeune soldat blond salua son supérieur tout en se mettant debout et jeta un coup d'œil à Eren. Tandis que Levi se dirigeait vers le bureau pour voir si le rapport y était, Eren ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était hypnotisé par la vue du Caporal-Chef.

Sur le bureau se trouvait le fameux rapport, fraîchement terminé au vue de l'encre pas tout à fait sèche.

\- Bien, j'ai ce que je voulais, la prochaine fois Jeager, tâche de me le rendre à l'heure la prochaine fois que je te demande un travail de ce genre.

\- Je ne vous décevrez plus! S'exclama Eren tandis que Levi sortait de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes soldats seuls.

Le semi-titan regarda dans le vide, ailleurs. Armin jeta les brouillons du rapport dans la corbeille puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami avant de lui demander d'un air désinvolte: « - Alors, tu comptes lui dire quand ce que tu ressent?»

Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de la question mais ensuite il se mit à rougir légèrement. Il pensa « Comment l'a t-il découvert?» mais il répondit: « - Mais de quoi tu parles Armin?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle seulement ça te gêne de l'admettre devant moi et d'en parler.

\- Mais je t'assure que je ne comprend pas, à qui devrais-je dire ce que je ressent? Mentit Eren.

\- Arrête, j'ai bien vu la façon dont tu regardes Levi, tu le regardais tellement intensément lorsqu'il est venu ici que j'en était presque mal à l'aise.

\- Je... je le regardait avec crainte parce-que j'avais peur qu'il comprenne que tu m'avais aider à finir le rapport parce-que je n'y arrivais pas tout seul... et parce-que je ne l'avais pas rendu dans les délais...

\- Eren, ça ne sert à rien de trouver des excuses, tu peux m'en parler à moi, tu me connais, je ne te jugerais pas, au contraire je pourrais même essayer de t'aider!

Eren reconnaissait bien là son ami d'enfance. Toujours prêt à aider, à faire plaisir, à se rendre utile. Telle était l'une des obsessions d'Armin: être utile. À ce niveau là il se sous-estimait souvent, trop modeste et trop peu sûr de lui pour reconnaître qu'il avait de nombreuses qualités.

\- … D'accord, d'accord, oui je suis amoureux de Levi... Et puis après?

\- Et bien maintenant l'idéal serait que tu saches si c'est réciproque!

\- Mais je n'ai aucune chance, je suis plus jeune que lui, je suis à moitié un titan, je suis un homme...

\- … c'est vrai que ça ne joue pas forcement en ta faveur vue sous cet angle mais imagine il aime les hommes plus jeunes que lui, là en revanche il se pourrait que tu sois son genre! Et puis pour ta faculté de te transformer en titan, ça te rend unique au sein du Bataillon et puis grâce à ça, il t'as pris sous sa responsabilité! Répondit Armin, enthousiaste.

\- Oui mais on ne sais pas s'il aime les hommes plus jeune, avoue que cette possibilité est très très petite!

\- Elle est petite mais pas inexistante! Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est récolter des informations à propos de lui...

\- C'est pas la peine, pourquoi il s'intéresserait à moi, à part ma condition de semi-titan, je n'ai rien de spécial, je suis loin d'être aussi intelligent que toi, j'arrive même pas à remplir un simple rapport tout seul.

\- Je... Je suis pas si intelligent que ça non plus et puis rédiger ce genre de texte ça s'apprend, tu vas y arriver! dit Armin en rougissant. Toi tu es déterminé, fort, courageux et tu es quelqu'un de spécial aux yeux de certaines personnes, pas parce-que tu peux devenir un titan, parce-que tu es quelqu'un de bien!

\- Euh... merci, répondit Eren, touché par les paroles de son ami. Mais qui me trouve spécial?

\- Et bien Mikasa et moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fais sans toi durant toute ces années? Et puis évidemment... Tes parents aussi te trouvaient exceptionnel.

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation. La mort de sa mère et la disparition de son père était un sujet qu'Eren préférait éviter.

Souhaitant revenir sur le sujet initial, Eren déclara: « - Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu t'en doute mais j'aimerais que tu garde ça pour toi, ça me gênerais que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant et s'il y a une personne qui ne doit surtout pas savoir, c'est bien Levi!

\- évidemment je ne dirais rien à personne. Néanmoins, tu devrais essayer de lui parler un peu plus, vous pourriez vous trouver des points commun! Ça vous rapprocherais!

\- Je pense que le seul moment où j'aurais l'occasion de vraiment lui parler d'autre chose que des titans, ce sera au bal...

\- Tu vois, elle va peut-être pas être si inutile que ça cette soirée finalement. Dit Armin en souriant.

\- On verra bien... En tout cas, je suis content d'avoir pu parler de ça avec toi, dans un sens ça me soulage un peu. Merci d'être là.

\- Mais de rien, c'est normal.»

Après cette discussion, Armin laissa Eren seul dans sa chambre pour retourner à la sienne. Il espérait sincèrement que son ami allait pouvoir se rapprocher ne serait-ce qu'un peu de leur Caporal-Chef, il voulait le voir heureux. Mais d'un côté, il ne pourrait pas totalement se réjouir pour lui si cela se produisait car il pensait aussi à Mikasa. Si Eren sortait avec Levi, il mettrait sûrement Mikasa au courant et cela lui briserait le cœur.

* * *

 _*Bonjour! Je voulais m'excuser pour le petit retard de publication seulement j'ai eue un soucis avec mon compte, chaque fois que je voulais me connecter, un message d'erreur apparaissait, quelqu'un d'autre a eu ce problème? En tout cas si un jour le rythme de publication changeait, je vous tiendrais au courant! ;) *_

 _Hey Bonjour! =D Voilà comme pour les deux précédents chapitres, je fais une petite «note» pour répondre à certaines reviews!_

 _D'abord Altatia, je suis vraiment contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-ci t'as plu également et que tu resteras au rendez-vous chaque semaine! =D_

 _Pancak, hey hey et oui, je savais qu'Hajime Issayama a déclaré qu'aux yeux de Levi, c'est Eren qui nettoie le mieux, c'est ça qui m'a inspiré la fin du précédent chapitre, je suis démasquée! X3 Pour l'approfondissement des personnages, désolée si c'est pas assez, j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon point fort mais je vais tentée de progresser dans ce domaine! Et enfin si ça va être guimauve ou pas... je te laisserais juger! =D_

 _Voilà, encore une fois désolée pour la longueur du chapitre! Mais le prochain chapitre sera un petit peu plus long!_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et une fois de plus n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait très plaisir d'en recevoir une, qu'elle soit positive ou non, j'ai besoin de votre avis! ;) lâchez-vous, je vous répondrais soit par message, soit à la fin du prochain chapitre! =D_

 _Eeeet bien je crois avoir fait le tour, le chapitre 5 sortira mardi prochain comme vous vous en doutez, en revanche je ne sais pas à quel moment de la journée car pour moi aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, je serais donc plutôt occupée! ^^_

 _Passez une bonne journée et bonne rentrée à ceux concernés,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Le jour du Bal_

Les semaines avaient passées, le jour du bal était enfin arrivé. Les garçons étaient réunis entre eux dans une grande pièce où chacun pouvait choisir la tenue qu'ils préférait, il en était de même pour les filles. Les tenues de soirées avaient été gracieusement prêtées par quelques commerçants.

Armin avait choisi un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche surmonté d'un veston gris et avait noué un petit nœud papillon bordeaux.

« - Je n'ai pas l'air trop ridicule habillé comme ça? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Non au contraire, tu es très bien comme ça Armin, tu vas toute les faire tomber ce soir! Dit Jean tout en finissant de s'habiller.

Ce dernier avait également choisi un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche mais portait un veston et une cravate blanche ainsi qu'une veste de costume noire. Il prit soin de coiffer ses cheveux blond cendré en arrière pour avoir l'air chic jusqu'au bout.

La tenue d'Eren était semblable, seulement sa cravate était jaune pastel. Il se regardait dans le miroir pour traquer le moindre défaut que pourrais avoir ses habits. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire une mauvaise impression à Levi. « - Armin, est-ce que j'ai bien noué ma cravate? Demanda t-il, nerveux.

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas, elle est bien mise, répondit Armin. Eh bien, on est tous prêt pour la soirée on dirait!

\- Absolument! S'exclama Connie.

\- Vous pensez que les filles sont prêtes aussi? Demanda Jean, impatient de voir ce que porterais Mikasa.

De leur côté, les filles avaient fini de s'habiller. Sasha portait une belle robe mauve avec une paire de gant blanc. Mikasa avait elle aussi choisis une robe mauve, dans un style japonais, avec un petit gilet blanc. Elle avait attaché sa fidèle écharpe autour de sa taille à la manière d'une ceinture afin de ne pas s'en défaire même pour la soirée.

Toute les filles étaient somptueusement habillées et parées. Elles sortirent toutes ensembles pour se rendre dans la salle où les garçons étaient déjà.

La salle avait éblouie tout le monde, sauf Eren car il avait contribué à son ménage et son aménagement. Un lustre baignait la spacieuse pièce d'une lumière chaleureuse. Les quelques soldats musiciens prenaient place pour se préparer à jouer de la musique tout au long de la soirée. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et les jeunes femmes entrèrent à leurs tour dans la salle. Les garçons furent stupéfait de constater à quel point elles étaient belles. Elles l'étaient déjà en uniformes mais ce soir, c'était différent.

Aussitôt rentrée dans la pièce, Mikasa alla rejoindre Eren et Armin. Ne laissant d'habitude aucune émotion traverser son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant Eren si bien habillé. Jamais elle ne l'avais vue aussi chic. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent bouche bée en la voyant, n'ayant jamais vue Mikasa dans une tenue de soirée auparavant.

« - Wow, Mikasa, tu es vraiment très belle dans cette robe! Dit Armin avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui c'est vrai, tu es magnifique, dit à son tour Eren, faisant rougir un peu plus la jeune femme.

\- Merci beaucoup. Vous aussi vous êtes très beaux habillés comme ça, répondit-elle tout en contemplant ses deux amis d'enfances et en particulier Eren.

\- Merci Mikasa, c'est gentil, répondit Armin, rougissant légèrement à son tour.

Les trois amis discutèrent sous les yeux envieux de Jean, jaloux de ne pas avoir attiré l'attention de Mikasa sur lui. Il était pourtant habillé aussi bien qu'Eren et il avait même fait l'effort de se coiffer contrairement à son rival.

Alors que les jeunes parlaient entre eux, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Hanji, Erwin, Levi et les autres adultes du Bataillon d'Exploration entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient également troqués leurs habituel uniforme contre une tenue de soirée. À la vue du Caporal-Chef, le cœur d'Eren s'arrêta.

Levi portait un pantalon blanc, une chemise noire et une veste assortie au pantalon. Autour de son cou était noué son habituelle cravate. Eren ne suivait plus le cours de la conversation, il se contentait de regarder son supérieur avec des yeux plus amoureux que jamais.

Hanji se plaça au centre de la pièce de manière à pouvoir parler et que tout le monde l'entende. « - Bonsoir tout le monde! Bienvenue au bal organisé en votre honneur les jeunes! Nous avons pensé que depuis votre engagement dans l'armée, vous avez subi des épreuves terribles et vous travaillez très dur. Alors pour une fois, vous allez vous amusez! Vous allez pouvoir danser grâces à nos collègues qui savent jouer de quelques instruments de musiques et vous avez à votre disposition un buffet avec à manger et à boire mais attention, n'abusez pas de la boisson! Passez une bonne soirée! Conclue Hanji en souriant.

Les jeunes recrues applaudirent avec entrain et remercièrent vivement leur supérieurs puis se mirent à parler entre eux. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer une première musique entraînante et joyeuse. Bien vite, quelques premiers danseurs bougeaient ensemble sur le rythme de la musique et d'autre se dirigeaient plutôt vers le buffet, notamment Sasha et Connie qui mourraient de faim.

Eren quand à lui observait Levi de loin. Il était tellement beau habillé dans ce costume... Et il ne se détachait pas de cet air froid et autoritaire qui faisait son charme. Eren voulais aller lui parler mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le moment alors il décida d'attendre un peu. Il observa un instant Mikasa qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés avec Armin. Il l'a trouvait réellement ravissante. Elle avait moins l'air d'une femme froide et forte, elle avait un peu l'air d'une jeune fille réservée.

Malgré sa tendance à toujours vouloir le protéger, il aimait beaucoup Mikasa. Ils avaient un lien particulier, s'étant sauvé la vie mutuellement et ayant vécu ensemble. Elle était comme sa sœur. Et il avait envie de danser avec sa sœur.

Eren prit une des mains de Mikasa dans la sienne. Celle-ci, surprise, le regardait en rougissant un peu. « - Mikasa, accepte-tu que je sois ton premier cavalier de la soirée? Demanda Eren avec un sourire qui fit fondre intérieurement la jeune femme.

\- Je... Oui, bien sûr Eren, avec plaisir, dit-elle en essayant de dissimuler les émotions qui l'envahissait.

\- Super! Ça ne te dérange pas si on te laisse le temps de cette musique Armin?

\- Pas du tout, allez-y! Répondit Armin. Je vais voir ce qui est servi au buffet en attendant.

\- Très bien, dit Eren en serrant toujours la main de Mikasa pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Mikasa se sentait nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais danser. Elle était heureuse de faire sa première danse avec le garçon dont elle était amoureuse seulement elle ne voulait pas l'agacer en se débrouillant mal. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux gris-vert et ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sincère, ce qui était de plus en plus rare, ce soir il était tout simplement irrésistible.

La jeune femme positionna l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Eren et senti l'une des mains de ce dernier sur son flanc. Elle frissonna légèrement à ce contact tandis qu'Eren commençait à mener la danse. Il allait doucement, autant pour Mikasa que pour lui car il avait jusque là eu très peu l'occasion de danser. Au bout de quelques pas, Mikasa marcha sur le pied d'Eren par accident. Tandis qu'elle était gênée et s'excusait pour sa maladresse, il se mit à rire en disant que ce n'était rien. Il n'avait pas ris depuis un moment, aussi fut-elle heureuse d'entendre ce sont à nouveau et se mit à sourire tendrement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps.

Ils dansèrent comme ça, l'une totalement éperdue d'amour envers son ami d'enfance, son sauveur, l'autre rempli d'affection pour celle qui était sa sœur, la seule famille qui lui restait. Ils étaient plus que ravi de partager un instant d'allégresse ensemble.

Non loin d'eux, Jean buvait un verre de bière tout en observant la scène. Il était ébloui par la beauté de Mikasa qui était encore plus belle que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux noirs effleurant ses épaules fines, ses yeux gris sombre, sa peau pale mais légèrement rouge aux joues, aux yeux de Jean, elle était tout simplement divine. Tandis qu'il observait les deux danseurs, Armin vint à ses côtés.

Si Jean n'appréciait pas de les voir ensemble, Armin trouvait ça beau de les regarder danser ensemble. Il tenait tellement l'un à l'autre et avaient vécu tellement de chose difficile, il ne pensais pas les revoir sourire de cette manière un jour. Il les trouvait vraiment touchant.

« - Ils sont vraiment beaux tous les deux tu ne trouve pas? Dit Armin à Jean de manière désinvolte en ignorant les sentiments de son ami pour la jolie brune.

\- Euh... Bof, je trouve qu'elle mérite de danser avec quelqu'un de mieux, répondit Jean de mauvaise humeur.

\- genre quelqu'un comme toi, c'est ça? Dit Armin avec sarcasme.

\- Parfaitement! Il faut qu'elle danse avec moi ce soir, sinon ça voudra dire qu'on s'est entraîner pour rien ensemble!

\- Ah, je comprend mieux ton envie de savoir danser maintenant!

\- Oh euh non, tu as mal comprit, je ne voulais pas dire par la que je j'ai appris pour elle, non j'ai appris pour pas m'ennuyer toute la soirée.

\- Mais plusieurs filles sont libres en ce moment, pourquoi regarde-tu Mikasa danser alors que toi même tu pourrais inviter une fille à danser?

\- … Ben... je préfère boire pour le moment, menti Jean tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Et toi Armin, pourquoi tu danses pas toi non plus hein?

\- Et bien, les filles ne voudront sûrement pas danser avec quelqu'un comme moi...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Enfin regarde moi! Je suis tellement faible, je n'ai pas la carrure d'un soldat, je porte des vêtements trop chic pour moi, je n'ai pas ma place dans ce genre de soirée...

\- Armin, combien de fois va-t-il falloir te dire que tu fait parti des meilleurs éléments du Bataillon d'Exploration malgré ton faible physique? Soupira Jean. Et puis il te vont très bien ces vêtements, alors arrête de complexer inutilement.

\- D'accord... répondit Armin en rougissant.

Tandis qu'Armin essayait de se convaincre que Jean avait raison, Eren et Mikasa terminèrent leurs danse et se dirigèrent vers leurs deux camarades. En les voyant s'approcher d'eux, Jean était certain que la prochaine danse de la jeune femme se ferait avec lui. Dès qu'elle fût arrivée à sa hauteur, il se précipita de lui dire: « - Bonsoir Mikasa, tu es vraiment ravissante tu sais?

\- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit-elle d'un air neutre.

\- Mais de rien, ce n'est que la vérité! Mikasa, me ferait-tu l'honneur d'être ton cavalier pour la prochaine danse? Demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Non merci, répondit-elle simplement.

\- … Oh ben... c'est pas grave... Je vais reprendre un deuxième verre de bière moi... soupira Jean, sous le choc de cette réponse froide et déprimante.

Pendant que Jean parti en direction du buffet, Eren cherchait du regard le Caporal-Chef Levi. Il n'était pas avec le Commandant Erwin ni avec Hanji. Il fini par l'apercevoir adossé contre un mur, un verre à la main.

Tandis qu'Eren s'avançait vers Levi, Mikasa et Armin étaient ensemble. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire, ne sachant de quoi parler. Le jeune homme observa son amie avec tendresse, elle avait toujours l'esquisse d'un discret sourire sur les lèvres et ça le surprenait, lui qui ne l'avait jamais vue sourire. Tout comme Eren, il appréciait énormément Mikasa, elle comptait beaucoup pour lui, autant que son meilleur ami.

Pour une fois assez sûr de lui, Armin se tourna vers Mikasa et lui demanda avec un gentil sourire: « - Mikasa, est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de partager une danse avec moi?

\- Avec plaisir Armin, répondit-elle en prenant la main que le jeune homme lui tendait en signe d'invitation.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami l'invite à danser, le sachant très timide mais elle était sincèrement contente qu'il le fasse car il était le seul garçon, avec Eren évidemment, avec qui elle avait envie de passer la soirée

Ils commencèrent à danser ensemble, au son d'une agréable musique lente et harmonieuse. Les yeux gris de Mikasa rencontrèrent les yeux bleus d'Armin. Ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que ceux d'Eren mais elle les aimait bien quand même.

Tout en dansant avec le jeune blond, elle pensa à Eren. Sans faire attention, elle marcha sur le pied d'Armin.

« - Oh, pardon Armin, je vais faire plus attention.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave. Tu sais Mikasa, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterait de danser avec moi, il y a plusieurs semaines tu avait dit que tu ne danserait qu'avec Eren...

\- C'est vrai, mais je voulais danser avec toi, tu es mon ami toi aussi.

\- Mikasa... Je sais qu'Eren est beaucoup plus qu'un ami pour toi... dit Armin avec hésitation.

\- Oui, il est ma famille... répondit-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions.

\- Mikasa, ça fait des années que je vous connais Eren et toi, même si tu montres rarement tes sentiments, il y a des regards qui ne trompe pas... Je sais que tu l'aimes, depuis l'enfance...

à ses mots, Mikasa baissa la tête, les joues roses.

\- … Pourquoi me dire seulement maintenant que tu avais remarqué ça? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Armin.

\- … Armin, soit honnête envers moi s'il te plaît... De quelle manière Eren me regarde? Questionna Mikasa sans montrer aucune émotion.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Eren qui se servait à boire au buffet. Elle se doutait de la réponse que pourrait lui dire son ami, elle se doutait que ça lui ferait mal mais elle voulait avoir enfin la certitude. Seul son ami si observateur pourrait lui confirmer.

Pour Armin, c'était une tache difficile que de lui dire que ses sentiments à l'égard d'Eren n'étaient pas réciproques. Mais il devait lui dire, puisqu'elle lui avait demander.

\- Et bien... Eren te voit... Comme une sœur Mikasa. Une sœur à laquelle il tien énormément...

Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Avec un sang-froid exemplaire, elle parvint à ne pas laisser la moindre larme de tristesse rouler sur ses joues. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de pencher sa tête pour la poser contre l'épaule de son ami à la surprise de ce dernier. Pour la réconforter, il déplaça timidement la main qui se tenais sur le flanc de son amie jusqu'à son dos comme pour l'enlacer à moitié tandis que leurs autres mains étaient encore liées.

De son côté, Levi observait les jeunes s'amuser, sans prendre part à la soirée. Tandis qu'il finissait son verre, il vit Eren s'approcher de lui.

Eren Jeager, le fameux soldat qui pouvait se transformer en titan. La première fois qu'il le vit, il dû le frapper pour convaincre la justice que ce jeune homme de 15 ans n'était pas un ennemi de l'Humanité. Depuis, il l'avait pris sous sa responsabilité.

Il aimait bien ce gamin. Il appréciait tous les soldats avec qui il travaillait bien entendu mais avec lui c'était différent, il l'avait personnellement pris sous son aile.

D'une voix un peu hésitante, Eren salua son Caporal-Chef et s'adossa lui aussi contre le mur ainsi, il ne se tiendrait pas face à Levi donc celui-ci ne pourrais pas voir sa gêne. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Levi se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Après quelques secondes de silences, Eren osa enfin prendre la parole: « - Vous passez une bonne soirée Caporal-Chef?

\- Oui, j'en passe une très bonne. Répondit Levi à l'étonnement d'Eren.

\- Mais, vous êtes seul depuis le début du bal... Vous devriez profiter de la soirée vous aussi.

\- Je profite bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose Eren, dit Levi en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Eren et en pointant l'autre tenant son verre en direction des autres soldats qui dansaient et parlaient. Regarde toute ces personnes, ces adultes, ces adolescents, que font-ils?

\- Ils... ils s'amusent?

\- Exactement Eren, ils s'amusent. Ils rient, ils dansent, le sourire aux lèvres. En passant la soirée ici, seul, je peux mémoriser les visages, les rires de chacun car c'est ainsi que je veux me souvenir d'eux s'ils viennent à mourir: heureux. Et ce souvenir m'aidera à honorer leur mémoire et à me battre pour que leurs sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

Eren eu le cœur serré à l'écoute des paroles de Levi et pensa qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Il valait mieux conserver un souvenir heureux des personnes qui leurs étaient cher. Le jeune soldat regarda attentivement la foule et vit ses deux meilleurs amis Mikasa et Armin danser ensemble. Il songea douloureusement que s'ils mourraient au cours d'une mission, il garderait cette image d'eux en tête, en plus d'autre bons moments qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois.

Il tourna la tête de Levi, les larmes aux yeux. Quel souvenir garderait-il de lui? Il se souviendrait d'un homme fort, courageux, sérieux. Il se souviendrait d'un homme dont il a été amoureux mais pas d'un homme heureux.

Retenant ses larmes de rouler sur ses joues, Eren rassembla tout son courage et se plaça devant le Caporal-Chef. Il était très gêné, rougissait à vue d'œil mais il voulait le faire. Il voulait inviter son supérieur à danser.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Levi, il demanda d'une voix pleine de timidité: « - Caporal-Chef Levi, me ferez vous l'honneur de partager une danse avec moi?»

* * *

 _Coucou! =D Voilà le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu! J'avais dit que celui ci serait un peu plus long mais je ne sais pas si c'est flagrant, désolée! :3 Maintenant je vais répondre à Altatia, merci de suivre la fic, je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir qu'elle te plaît ( **et qu'elle plaise à d'autre personnes, j'ai du mal à réaliser! =** D) j'espère qu'encore une fois tu auras aimé ce chapitre! =D_

 _Maintenant si vous me permettez j'aimerais faire une pitite dédicace à mes amies Levi Heichou et Neko Lapin (Oui oui c'est leur surnoms, elles se reconnaîtrons! X3) parce-que vue la fin du chapitre, je pense qu'elles vont me réclamer la suite dès demain dès qu'on se verra! (à moins qu'elles ai pas aimer, snif! X3)Donc voilà Levi et Neko, j'espère que ça vous aura plu une fois de plus et que vous n'allez pas me demander de vous raconter la suite en exclusivité! XD_

 _Hum hum, suite à ce petit aparté, comme d'habitude, désolée pour les fautes, pour la taille du chapitre qui reste assez cours j'ai l'impression!_

 _Pour le chapitre 6 il y aura sûrement du changement de rythme, désolée mais il ne sortira peut-être pas mardi prochain, il est déjà commencé mais pas encore terminé donc sachant que j'ai repris les cours et que c'est assez fatiguant, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps d'écrire beaucoup mais je vais tacher d'écrire quand même, au moins un peu, je suppose que vous comprenez! ;)_

 _Voilà voilà, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos conseils, lâchez-vous dans les reviews j'y répondrais!(Bon je répondrais peut-être en retard à cause du lycée et des devoirs mais je répondrais!) =D_

 _Bonne journée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	6. Chapitre 6

Tout en proposant à Levi d'aller danser, Eren s'était légèrement incliné, les yeux regardant le sol, une main tremblante tendu vers Levi en signe d'invitation. Il attendit quelques secondes dans cette position, regrettant déjà son acte.

Levi se demandait pourquoi Eren faisait ça. Cette demande était pour le moins inattendue. En voyant Eren, rougissant devant lui, il se dit qu'il lui avait fallu un certain courage pour faire ça, ainsi, pour récompenser son audace, il prit la main tendue d'Eren qui sursauta à ce mouvement. Tandis que le jeune homme relevait doucement la tête, ne croyant pas sa chance, Levi lui répondit: « - Si tu veux Jeager. Allons danser.»

Dans sa poitrine, le cœur d'Eren battait à toute vitesse. Si son visage semblait exprimer de la surprise et de la timidité, dans son corps entier il ressentait une euphorie immense. Il avait osé inviter Levi à danser et ce dernier avait accepté! C'était trop incroyable pour lui.

Main dans la main, ils s'avancèrent vers la foule de danseurs, afin de mieux entendre les musiciens jouer. Les personnes s'écartaient à leurs passage, abasourdis de voir le Caporal-Chef Levi s'apprêter à danser avec quelqu'un, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Surtout au bras du semi-titan Eren Jeager, un gamin de 15 ans, alors que Levi avait déjà dépassé la trentaine.

Mikasa et Armin, qui avaient fini de danser quelques instants plus tôt, les virent également. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui semblait fulminer de voir Eren prendre la main de leurs supérieur. Elle revoyait dans son esprit la manière dont Levi avait frapper Eren, depuis ce jour, elle ne portait pas le Caporal-Chef dans son cœur. Elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers eux mais elle sentit la main d'Armin se poser sur la sienne, pour la retenir. Elle se retourna vers lui et le vit secouer la tête. Elle se calma un peu, aussi Armin lâcha sa main et reportait son attention vers Levi et Eren.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face. Eren semblait tétanisé, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Comprenant que l'adolescent était perdu, Levi prit les commandes. Sans se défaire de celle qu'il tenait, Levi attrapa l'autre main d'Eren pour la poser sur son flanc et posa la sienne sur son épaule.

Eren frissonna de tout ces contacts physiques. Ça lui donnait envie d'être encore plus proche de Levi mais cela été malheureusement impossible. Une nouvelle mélodie allait être jouée. Avant que la musique ne démarre, Levi dit à Eren: « - C'est toi qui m'a invité à danser, c'est à toi de conduire la danse.»

Eren avait la sensation d'être dans un rêve. Rougissant de plus belle, il répondit « - D'accord, Caporal-Chef...»

Dès que les musiciens commencèrent un nouveau morceau, Eren et Levi se mirent à valser. L'adolescent était en proie à divers sentiments: stress, gêne mais surtout de la joie. Il n'aurais jamais cru qu'il danserait avec Levi un jour.

Levi non plus ne pensait pas danser au cours de cette soirée mais il devait admettre que ça lui plaisait de faire ça, d'autant plus qu'Eren dansait bien et la musique était très belle. Il se sentait bien même si son visage restait impassible comme à son habitude.

Autour d'eux, les jeunes soldats les regardaient avec curiosité, certains chuchotaient même en les désignant discrètement du doigt. Levi l'avait bien remarqué et jeta un regard plus que glacial aux personnes qui les observaient, ainsi ces derniers allèrent danser à leurs tour ou ailleurs.

Eren exprimait son bonheur par un petit sourire timide. Ça faisait plaisir à Levi de le voir ainsi.

Il dansèrent, dansèrent... Mais Eren était incapable de déchiffrer les sentiments de Levi sur son visage sans émotion. Ennui? Mépris? Il l'ignorait. Il avait beau passer un moment très agréable avec son supérieur, il était rongé par l'envie de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il était un jeune homme curieux de nature mais son Caporal-Chef l'intriguait plus que tout.

Eren ne savait rien du passé de Levi, excepté que plus jeune, avant d'intégrer le Bataillon d'exploration, il était un voyou dans les Villes Souterraine. Lorsqu'il apprit ça, il se dit que la jeunesse de Levi ne du pas être facile et il était triste en pensant à cela.

L'adolescent hésitait à poser une question à son supérieur. Il avait peur de rompre le charme de leur moment et de paraître indiscret, ou bizarre. Néanmoins la question lui brûlât les lèvres et il demanda « - Dites moi Caporal-Chef, que ressentez-vous en ce moment?

\- Qu'est-ce que je ressent? Dit Levi. Pourquoi une telle question Jeager?

\- Et bien... J'aimerais savoir, par simple curiosité.

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t-il?

«Parce-que je vous aime Levi.» était la réponse qui s'imposa naturellement dans l'esprit d'Eren mais à la place il répondit: « - Je voulais savoir si je vous ennuyait. À vrai dire j'ai peur que vous ayez accepté mon invitation non pas parce-que vous en aviez envie mais juste pour me faire plaisir...

\- Rassure toi Eren, je passe un très bon moment en ta compagnie.

\- Mais dites-moi... Pourquoi ne me les montrez vous pas?

\- Quoi donc?

\- Vos... vos sentiments? Vous gardez toujours un masque d'indifférence, quelle que soit la situation. Pourtant tout le monde ressent des émotions, même vous.

\- Tu es décidément très curieux et très bavard Jeager, répondit Levi, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Désolé, je ne voulait pas être agaçant.

Comprenant que Levi ne lui dirait rien, il se tût. Tout en dansant avec lui, il regarda attentivement le visage de son supérieur: Il était toujours dépourvu d'émotion. Eren l'aimait, ce visage, mais il n'en pouvait plus de le voir ainsi. Il se sentait triste tout à coup, et encore une fois ses mots glissèrent malgré lui de sa bouche: « - Pourriez-vous sourire Caporal-Chef?

Levi, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir comprit la demande de l'adolescent, répondit seulement « - Pardon?

\- Euh, je... Pourriez-vous sourire Caporal-Chef? Redemanda Eren en détournant son regard de son cavalier.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demande de faire une chose pareille Jeager?

À cet instant, Eren ne sut d'abord que répondre mais en réfléchissant quelques instants, il décida de dire le fond de sa pensée. Pas qu'il l'aimait évidemment, ce serait trop humiliant et gênant mais tout le reste.

« - Caporal-Chef, commença Eren. Il y a quelques instants, vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait garder en mémoire le souvenir heureux d'une personne chère lorsque cette personne vient à mourir. Je crois savoir quels souvenirs en particulier je garderais de certaines personnes: Pour Mikasa, ce sera cette soirée, car je ne l'avais jamais vue sourire jusqu'à ce soir. Pour Armin, ce sera le jour où, tout content, il est venu me trouver avec son livre sur le monde extérieur dans les bras, ce jour là, j'ai pris conscience que je ne pourrais pas passer toute mon existence dans ces murs et ça, c'est grâce à lui. Il était tellement heureux, tellement émerveillé par tout ce qu'il avait appris dans ce livre, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi enthousiaste auparavant.

Mais que garderais-je de vous, Caporal-Chef? Ou plutôt que garderons les gens de vous? Que vous êtes le soldats le plus fort de l'Humanité, que vous faites passez la vie de vos soldats avant tout, que vous êtes très intelligent, Mais après? Montrez aux gens ce que vous ressentez, au moins ce soir, abandonnez juste un instant cet air impassible. S'il vous plaît...»

Eren avait ralentit la cadence de la valse jusqu'à complètement arrêter la danse sans s'en rendre compte pendant qu'il parlait. Leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées. Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, à se regarder dans les yeux, tandis qu'autour deux dansaient de jeune gens insouciants, profitant tout simplement de cette soirée.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Soudain, Levi se détacha d'Eren et commença à s'éloigner de l'adolescent tout en lui disant: «Non Jeager, je ne peux pas.»

Surpris, le jeune homme retenu sans réfléchir le Caporal-Chef par le bras et lui demanda: «Mais... Pourquoi?»

« Parce que les rares personnes à m'avoir vue sourire sont toute mortes aujourd'hui.»

Sur ces mots, il dégagea son bras de l'emprise d'Eren et sorti de la pièce, laissant seul le jeune homme au bord des larmes au milieu de la foule de danseurs.

* * *

 _Coucou! Et voilà, ce chapitre est sorti à l'heure finalement! =D Encore une fois, j'espère qu'il vous à plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçu! Maintenant je répond aux reviews comme chaque semaine:_

 _\- Altatia: Je suis contente d'avoir à chaque chapitre une review toujours plus positive, l'histoire te plaît toujours au bout de cinq chapitre, je suis heureuse! =D_

 _\- Fan Anonyme: Merciii beaucoup! Ouii je vais continuer, j'aime tellement écrire d'ailleurs j'aime encore plus écrire depuis que je sais que ça plaît à quelques personnes! =D je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! =D_

 _\- Nidalee-Chan: Hey hey, si j'avais le droit de m'arrêter là! XD Bon, désolée si c'était trop dur comme fin de chapitre, j'avoue avoir été sadique! X3 En tout cas j'espère que du coup, ce chapitre ne t'auras pas déçue et que tu ne mourras pas de frustration! =D_

 _\- Nao: je suis très contente que ça te plaise! =D Hihi si, je suis un peu sadique, désolée pour la torture! XD j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu! =D_

 _Voilà, maintenant, une petite parenthèse pour mes deux amies que j'avais citées en fin du précédent chapitre en dédicaces: Neko Lapin et Levi Heichou, Voilà, après m'avoir hurlé dans les oreilles mercredi dernier «LA SUITE! LA SUITE!» et m'avoir traitée de sadique, voilà, vous l'avez enfin lu la suite! XD en tout cas vos réactions me font hyper plaisir à chaque fois, c'est énorme! =D et merci à vous d'avoir créer un compte ici pour me suivre, c'est gentiiil =D_

 _Voilà voilà, j'y pense pas à chaque fois et c'est pas bien mais je veux vous dire merciiiii de suivre cette fic, je suis tellement contente qu'elle vous plaise, et merciii aux personnes qui ont déjà laisser des reviews, vos compliments me touche, j'ai du mal à y croire! =D_

 _Sinon je suis désolée, Le chapitre 7 aura peut-être un peu de retard, à l'heure qu'il est je ne l'ai pas encore commencer et avec les cours ce ne sera pas évident mais j'essayerais de le sortir le plus vite possible!_

 _enfin, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner une review, bonne ou mauvaise, j'y répondrait avec plaisir!_

 _Bonne journée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	7. Chapitre 7

Soudainement seul, Eren ne savait pas quoi faire. Levi l'avait abandonné, sous le regard des autres soldats. Il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir été aussi indiscret envers le Caporal-Chef car il avait, manifestement, réveiller des souvenirs douloureux. Il était en colère contre lui-même et se traitait mentalement d'idiot.

Il était perdu, la situation avait viré du rêve au cauchemars en une seconde et il se demandait quelle était la bonne marche à suivre: devait-il rejoindre Levi dehors et s'excuser comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire ou bien devait-il attendre un peu, laisser Levi seul quelques instants?

Il était triste aussi. Il ne pouvait se représenter la douleur que devait ressentir chaque jour son Caporal-Chef. Perdre les gens qu'on aime, c'est une épreuve terrible,Eren le savait malheureusement, lui même avait perdu sa mère et quelques camarades de la brigade d'entraînement.

Sa mère... Son visage lui revint en mémoire un instant: ses yeux marrons chaleureux, ses longs cheveux bruns, son sourire rassurant et sa voix, sa voix douce et reposante qui lui racontait des histoires et lui chantait des berceuses lorsqu'il était petit. Elle lui manquait beaucoup.

Il lui arrivait de rêver d'elle parfois. Ils se voyaient, comme si elle était toujours vivante. Il la voyait toujours habillée des vêtements qu'elle portait le jour où elle fut dévorée et lui était habillé en uniforme. À chaque rêve, elle l'étreignait et lui répétait qu'elle était fière de lui et qu'elle l'aimait.

Dehors, Levi respirait l'air frais tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Eren avait trop tiré sur la corde en posant ces questions. Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues mais il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, surtout pas. Il avait enduré beaucoup de pertes, souffert de l'intérieur sans le montrer, s'il se mettait à pleurer maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter.

Depuis toujours, il était persuadé qu'il était promis au malheur. Il avait perdu sa mère pendant son adolescence et n'avait jamais connu son père. Il fut donc livré à lui même très tôt et dû voler pour subsister.

Seul Erwin était au courant de la jeunesse de Levi. C'était lui qui l'avait sorti de la Ville Souterraine. Il avait permis à Levi d'intégrer le Bataillon d'Exploration ainsi qu'aux deux amis de ce dernier, Isabel et Farlan. Tout deux furent tuer par un titan au cours d'une expédition Extra-Muros.

À l'extérieur, Levi avait froid. Il frissonnait au contact du vent toujours plus frais lorsque le soir tombait.

Le soldat se dit vaguement que ce n'était peut-être pas très poli d'avoir laissé Eren seul alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Il t'excuserais auprès du jeune homme plus tard, pour le moment, il n'avait plus la tête à danser, il voulait rester seul quelques minutes, le temps que son masque d'indifférence, fissuré par Eren, se cicatrise.

Dans la salle de bal, Eren cherchait ses amis Mikasa et Armin. Il voulait absolument parler à ce dernier pour avoir un conseil et aussi du réconfort. Il les vit tous les deux en train de discuter avec Sasha, Jean et Connie.

«- Vous n'allez jamais me croire mais je n'ai absolument plus faim! J'ai assez manger pour la soirée! S'exclama Sasha, visiblement fière d'elle.

\- Ah oui? Dit Jean, narquois. Dans ce cas, je peux manger la dernière part de ce gâteau, ça ne dérange personne?

\- Rêve, elle est à moi, à moi! s'écria l'éternelle affamée en arrachant des mains de Jean la part de gâteau et en le dévorant sous les yeux moqueurs du jeune homme.

\- Sasha, tu vas devenir plus ronde qu'une patate si tu continue à manger comme ça, dit Connie tout en agitant un biscuit sous le nez de la jeune fille qui s'empressa de l'attraper et de le manger.

\- Mikasa, et si on se partageait ce biscuit toi et moi? Demanda Jean, se doutant de la réponse qu'il allait obtenir.

\- Pourquoi veut-tu le partager, tu ne veux pas le manger entier?

\- Disons que je veux juste le partager avec une très jolie fille, répondit Jean avec un grand sourire charmeur.

\- Pourquoi ne pas plutôt faire cette proposition à Sasha, ce serait plus pertinent sachant qu'elle ne refuse jamais de la nourriture, dit Mikasa tout en se servant à boire.

-Qui veut me proposer à manger? Questionna Sasha.

\- Pourquoi, Pourquoi dès que je lui parle, elle me rejette comme ça? Se lamenta Jean sur l'épaule d'Armin.

\- Euh, ce n'est sûrement pas contre toi, ne t'en fait pas, répondit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

Tandis que Sasha mangea entier le biscuit de Jean à même sa main, Eren s'approcha du petit groupe.

« - Oh Eren, comment ça va? S'exclama Sasha. Tu es pâle d'un coup, il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Euh non ça va, ne t'en fait pas... Armin, je peux te parler s'il te plaît?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit ce dernier, surpris.

Les deux jeune hommes allèrent dans un coin à l'écart de la salle. Armin avait vue son ami danser avec le Caporal-Chef mais il ne les avait pas observer tout le temps de leurs danse. Il se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux seulement.

Devant le jeune blond, Eren triturait sa cravate dans ses mains avant de débuter la conversation: « - Armin, je sais pas si tu l'a vue mais... j'ai danser avec Levi! Je lui ai proposer et il a dit oui! S'exclama Eren avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Oui j'ai vue ça, c'est formidable Eren, c'est un grand pas en avant! Il n'aurais peut-être pas accepté avec quelqu'un d'autre!

\- Oui mais...»

Eren raconta tout à Armin. Ce que Levi lui avait dit avant et pendant la danse, avant se sortir de la pièce. Le jeune intellectuel était attentif. Lorsque Eren termina son court récit, il demanda à Armin: « - à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Il avait l'air de vouloir être seul, j'ai déjà été agaçant en lui demandant de sourire pour moi, j'ai très envie d'aller le voir, continuer de parler avec lui mais... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me déteste parce-que je suis trop curieux et insistant...

\- Hum... écoute Eren, je ne pense pas que le Caporal-Chef te détestes. En effet je peux comprendre qu'il ai eu envie de s'isoler, tu as réveiller des souvenirs douloureux on dirait, mais tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit parti parce-qu'il t'en voulais... Peut-être que je me trompe mais Levi ne montre jamais aucun sentiment mais pourtant, on ne peut pas toujours cacher la tristesse quand elle est trop forte. Il est peut-être sorti pour que personne ne voit la tristesse le submerger, pas pour te fuir toi en particulier, mais vraiment pour ne pas être vue en train, je ne sais pas moi, de pleurer. Pour ce qui est d'aller le rejoindre afin de le réconforter, je pense que ça peut être à double tranchant: d'un côté, si tu le vois alors qu'il pleure par exemple, sa fierté sera quelque peu blessée, ce qui ne lui plaira pas forcément. Dans un autre sens, cela lui montrera que tu t'inquiètes pour lui et qu'il peut compter sur toi, pas seulement en temps que soldat mais aussi en temps que soutient.

\- Tu as sûrement raison... Donc selon toi, je devrais aller le retrouver?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- … D'accord. Je vais y aller, merci de m'avoir aider Armin! Dit Eren tout en prenant la direction de la sortie de la salle.

Une fois seul, Armin retourna auprès de ses camarades qui bavardait encore joyeusement. Dès qu'elle vit son ami, Mikasa s'avança auprès de lui et lui demanda aussitôt: «Que t'as dit Eren?

\- Euh... C'est privé! Répondit le jeune homme, sous le regard curieux de Mikasa mais également de Jean, Sasha et Connie.

\- Mais je suis sa famille, il peut tout me confier, Insista la jeune femme.

\- Mikasa, il t'en parlera en temps voulu, ne t'en fait pas, répondit Armin.

Une fois dehors, Eren vit tout de suite Levi, qui ne s'était pas trop éloigné de l'entrée. Il resta sans bouger, silencieux quelques instant, afin de pouvoir observer son supérieur de dos: Il se tenait droit, les mains dans les poches de son costume, la tête levée vers le ciel, le regard orienté vers les premières étoiles de la nuit. Eren aurait voulu graver cette image dans son esprit tant il trouvait cette vision belle. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait vraiment. Il avait envie de trottiner vers Levi afin de le prendre dans ses bras par surprise et l'enlacer, poser sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci et s'enivrer de son odeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

À la place, il s'approcha lentement, faisant crisser le gravier sous ses chaussures, ce qui attira l'attention de Levi. Immédiatement, ce dernier se retourna. Eren n'osa plus bouger, s'attendant à ce que le Caporal-Chef lui dise de retourner s'amuser avec ses amis, seulement, Eren n'avait plus envie de s'amuser.

Il restèrent une bonne minute à se regarder, séparés par une distance que quelques pas pouvait effacée. Ce fut Levi qui prit la parole en premier: «- Pourquoi est-tu venu Jeager?

\- Je... je suis venu m'excuser Caporal-Chef. Je vous demande pardon d'avoir été indiscret, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suppose que c'est normal que tu éprouve une certaine curiosité à mon égard.

\- Peut-être mais... Je vous ai agacé alors que nous passions un bon moment... Je suis désolé... dit Eren en baissant la tête, honteux.

Touché par la sincérité de l'adolescent, Levi brisa la distance qui les séparaient et d'un doigt, il releva le visage d'Eren afin que celui-ci le regarde.

« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Eren, lui dit Levi d'un ton rassurant. C'est à moi de te demander pardon, je n'aurais pas du partir alors que tu m'avais invité à danser, excuse moi.

\- Oh non ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux pas, s'exclama Eren en rougissant.

\- J'insiste, ce n'était pas très délicat de ma part.

\- Je vous assure, ce n'est pas grave, je ne l'ai pas mal pris... dites Caporal-Chef, est-ce que je peux vous dire quelque chose? Demanda Eren, mal à l'aise.

\- Évidement.

\- Voilà... Je voulais juste vous dire que... Tant que je serais de ce monde, vous pourrez compter sur moi. Je ne parle pas seulement en tant que soldat mais également en tant que soutient, dit-il en se remémorant les paroles d'Armin. Si vous avez besoin de parler, à propos de n'importe quel sujet, je serais toujours à votre écoute. À n'importe quel moment.

\- … Pourquoi me dit-tu cela Eren?

\- Parce-que je vous... Apprécie, sincèrement. Et que je j'aimerais beaucoup vous aider à... à être heureux... dit Eren en regardant le sol.

Levi ne savait que répondre à ce débordement d'affection pour le moins inattendu. Eren ne cessait de le surprendre ce soir.

Il était conscient que son attitude froide suscitait quelques questions chez beaucoup de personnes. Mais ce n'était qu'une curiosité ordinaire que la plupart des gens assouvissait avec quelques rumeurs. Eren faisait parti de ces rares personnes qui lui vouaient un réel intérêt, qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Attendri, il posa une main sur la tête d'Eren et lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis commença à se diriger vers la salle de bal. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui était encore une fois en train de rougir et lui dit: «- Rentre Eren, si tu restes trop longtemps dehors avec cette température, tu risques d'attraper froid.»

Avec toute ses émotions, Eren n'avais même pas ressenti la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il frissonna autant à cause du vent que par les paroles de Levi puis s'empressa de rattraper son Caporal-Chef et rentra dans la salle de bal à ses côtés.

Hey! =D Bon comme je vous l'avez dit, ce chapitre est sorti légèrement en retard, désolée! Mais il est sorti et j'espère comme toujours qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu! Je répond aux reviews maintenant:

\- Altatia: tu as beau me le dire souvent, je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais aux compliments! XD j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre! =D

\- Nao: je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu! Voilà tu as lu la suite, ça va, je n'ai pas été trop sadique sur celui-là! ;)

\- Inconnue: merci beaucoup!:3 l'adjectif «parfait» dans ta review m'a beaucoup flattée! X3

Voilà voilà, merci à toute les personnes qui écrivent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir votre avis, surtout que pour le moment la fic vous plaît et je trouve ça génial! Donc comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, même si c'est un avis négatif!

Un p'tit mot rapide pour Levi Heichou et Neko Lapin, mes deux amies qui suivent cette fic: Bourpi (c'est ça un p'tit mot rapide! XD #LolytaEtSesDéliresBizarres)

Pour le 8ème chapitre ce sera comme pour celui-ci, je ne peux pas vraiment fixer de date à cause des cours et des devoirs mais j'essaierais de le commencer le plus tôt possible! =D

Bonne journée, ou bonne soirée,

Lolyta Arlert


	8. Chapitre 8

Depuis une fenêtre, Mikasa avait observée Eren et Levi dehors. Si son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière, elle était rongée par une jalousie viscérale. Jalouse de l'attention qu'Eren portait à Levi. Elle n'aimait décidément pas ce dernier.

Elle ne comprenait pas l'admiration de son «frère» pour le Caporal-Chef. Il avait beau être le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, pour Mikasa, il restait l'homme qui avait frapper Eren jusqu'à lui arracher une dent.

Lorsqu'elle les vit rentrer, elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour s'approcher de l'entrée. Elle se précipita sur Eren et afin de l'arracher à la compagnie de Levi, elle lui demanda: « - Dit Eren, ça te dirait de danser une nouvelle fois avec moi?»

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Levi pris la parole: «- Si je peux me permettre, Ackerman, j'aurais voulu danser avec lui avant histoire de me rattraper au sujet de ma conduite durant la première danse, Si tu es d'accord Eren bien entendu.»

Eren était gêné. Même s'il appréciait beaucoup Mikasa, pour rien au monde il ne voulais rater cette deuxième chance inespérée de passer un autre moment avec l'homme dont il était amoureux. Mais il voulait également faire plaisir à celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il jeta un œil à Levi, qui semblait toujours culpabiliser sur le fait de l'avoir abandonner pour s'isoler avant la fin de la musique.

Il jeta un œil à Mikasa, qui souhaitait beaucoup danser avec lui. En les regardant ainsi, Eren perçu une vague ressemblance, comme un air de famille. Il savait que Mikasa n'aimait pas beaucoup Levi, il trouva donc cette ressemblance ironique.

Le Caporal-Chef tendis la main vers l'adolescent, geste qui fit craquer intérieurement le jeune homme qui pendant un instant oublia Mikasa et saisit plus hésiter la main de son supérieur, au grand dam de la jeune femme qui aurait volontiers tuer Levi sur-le-champs pour le coup qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle détestait Levi mais ce qui la rendait surtout furieuse, c'était de voir que ce dernier lui volait sa «famille».

Se souvenant que Mikasa était là, Eren s'excusa auprès d'elle tandis que Jean, de plus en plus désespéré de danser avec la jeune femme au cours de la soirée, s'avança vers elle et lui demanda juste devant Eren et Levi: «Mikasa, je te le demande pour la dernière fois de la soirée: est-ce que tu veux danser avec moi? Juste une danse, une seule et je te laisse tranquille mais juste une, s'il te plaît?»

Mikasa s'apprêtait à refuser sèchement les avances de Jean lorsque Levi s'en mêla et s'adressa à la jeune femme: « Ah c'est bien, ainsi même si je danse avec Jeager, vous ne vous retrouvez pas seule, Venez avec nous, le prochain morceau va bientôt commencer.» Sur ces mots, Eren et Levi s'éloignèrent main dans la main devant Mikasa. À ses côtés, Jean ne pouvait paraître plus heureux. Il tendit son bras à Mikasa avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais qui paraissait plutôt maladroit. Tout en soupirant, Elle prit son bras et se consola avec l'idée qu'au moins, elle aurait sa «famille» à l'œil.

Jean quand à lui était fou de joie. Enfin, il allait danser avec Mikasa! Grâce à l'intervention du Caporal-Chef certes mais il estima que c'était mieux que rien.

Les deux couples de danseurs prirent place au milieux des autres personnes présentent. Armin, qui discutait toujours avec Sasha et Connie, aperçut Eren et Levi de nouveau ensemble et se réjouissait pour son ami et vit également Mikasa au bras de Jean. Il se demanda par quel miracle son amie avait fini par accepter de passer un moment avec Jean.

Les danseurs se positionnèrent, prêts à valser une nouvelle fois. «Cette fois-ci, je vais conduire la danse, ça te vas Eren? Demanda doucement Levi à son cavalier.

\- Oui bien sûr! Répondit l'adolescent en souriant.

Les musiciens se mirent à jouer pour la énième fois de la soirée. Eren se laissa porter par les mouvements de Levi. Il avait aimer conduire la précédente danse mais il trouva que c'était bien mieux lorsque c'est Levi qui le faisait. C'était moins maladroit, plus soutenu, voir même plus doux.

Son Caporal-Chef ne le quittait pas du regard, ce qui gêna Eren quelque peu aussi, il baissa un peu la tête pour fuir son regard. En vérité il adorait les yeux de Levi mais là, il sentait que s'il croisait son regard une nouvelle fois, il allait craquer et l'embrasser. Cette danse était à la fois un délice et une torture. Il était encore plus tentant que pendant leur première valse. Il pria intérieurement pour que Levi ne s'aperçoive pas de sa gêne.

Levi sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Eren ce soir. Il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait très bien les rougissements de ce dernier. Mais en revanche, il ne savait pas pourquoi l'adolescent était comme ça. Il décida de ne pas poser de question, si le gamin avait un problème quelconque, il lui en parlerait sûrement de son propre chef.

Mikasa tournoyait au bras de Jean mais n'était pas du tout concentrée sur sa danse. Elle gardait toujours les yeux sur Eren, comme toujours. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et cela l'agaça. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le lâcher deux secondes? D'un signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre d'arrêter de l'observer comme ça. Elle obtempéra à contre cœur et reporta son attention sur Jean qui ne faisait que sourire de manière légèrement niaise.

Le Caporal-Chef avais senti que la présence de Mikasa gênait Eren, aussi il prit l'initiative d'entraîner l'adolescent un peu plus loin, à un endroit de la salle où il y avait moins de monde, sans rompre la valse.

« c'est mieux ici Eren? Demanda Levi à Eren.

\- Euh, oui enfin... Pourquoi nous sommes nous déplacés?

\- j'ai cru remarquer que Ackerman te gênait alors j'ai pensé que tu préférerais t'éloigner d'elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est parfois très envahissante... Soupira Eren. C'est sa manière de me montrer son affection mais c'est souvent très agaçant.

\- J'imagine que c'est normal, c'est ta petite amie non?

\- … Euh non, nous sommes très proche mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je la considère comme ma sœur. Dit Eren.

\- Je vois. J'ai mal interprété votre relation.

\- Il ne se passera jamais rien entre Mikasa et moi.

\- Pourquoi dit-tu cela Eren? Demanda Levi.

\- Parce-que...

\- Tu as peur d'être rejeté par elle?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça! Enfin pas par elle... marmonna Eren.

\- Pas par elle? Par qui aurait-tu peur d'être rejeté Eren?

À cet instant, Eren se senti rougir pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il était conscient d'en avoir trop dit mais paradoxalement, il avait envie que ça sorte. Cette discussion avec Levi le grisait littéralement, il se sentait heureux que son Caporal-Chef lui pose des questions, éprouve un tout petit peu d'intérêt à son égard. La voix de la raison lui souffla que Levi éprouvait de la considération pour tous ses soldats sans exceptions, il n'était donc pas privilégié mais une autre voix, celle du bonheur, lui souffla que pour le moment il était le seul avec qui Levi avait danser et à deux reprises.

En bafouillant un peu, Eren répondit sans s'en rendre compte: «- Par... quelqu'un d'autre...

\- ça j'avais compris mais tu ne veux pas me dire qui? Depuis le début de la soirée Eren tu sembles comme perturbé. Tu m'as dit dehors il y a quelques minutes que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi. Sache que c'est réciproque, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours venir me voir, même si tu as à tes côtés de très bons amis.

Eren senti un grand frisson le parcourir. La voix de Levi ne le laissait jamais de marbre mais l'entendre dire qu'il serait toujours disposé à l'aider en cas de problème... Eren trouva ça terriblement mignon. Il allait craquer s'ils continuaient sur ce même sujet...

« - Caporal-Chef, il s'agit d'une personne à laquelle je tiens beaucoup... Lui dire que je l'aime serait un risque de le perdre...

\- … Il s'agit du jeune Armin Arlert n'est-ce pas?

\- Euh non, pas du tout Caporal-Chef! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça! S'exclama Eren.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu tenais beaucoup à cette personne, comme tu as dit précédemment que tu n'étais pas amoureux de Mikasa, j'en ai conclu, a tort, qu'il s'agissait d'Arlert. Eren, je pense que quel que soit la personne, tu ne te feras pas jeter. Tu es un bel est grand soldat, tu as de nombreuses qualités...N'ai pas peur de lui avouer tes sentiments.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Caporal-Chef... Murmura Eren en baissant les yeux, essayant de résister à la tentation qu'était, malgré lui, Levi.

\- Parce-que tu peux te transformer en titan? Regarde, personne dans cette pièce n'as peur de toi, ils savent tous que tu n'es pas dangereux, la personne que tu aimes aussi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème...

\- Je veux t'aider Eren, dit moi quel est le problème...

Levi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres d'Eren l'interrompirent. Le jeune adolescent l'embrassait passionnément, avec toute la tendresse du monde. Il avait craqué, il n'en pouvait plus, des mois qu'il était amoureux, désespérément amoureux. Il fermait les yeux, profitant quelques secondes des sensations et de l'ivresse qu'il ressentait en embrassant l'homme qu'il aimait.

Mais il fini par revenir à la réalité. Il reprenait peu à peu conscience de sa situation. Il embrassait Levi. Le Caporal-Chef Levi. Son supérieur. Qui n'avais d'ailleurs pas donner son consentement à ce baiser.

Soudain envahi par la honte, Eren s'écarta vivement et à contre cœur des lèvres de Levi. Il se rappela de la question que lui posait son Caporal-Chef, il décida d'y répondre même si ce dernier avait compris la réponse: « Le problème Caporal-Chef? C'est qu'il s'agit de vous, c'est vous que j'aime.»

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, quelqu'un prit la fuite vers la nuit devenue complètement noire. Mais cette fois-ci c'était Eren qui s'avançait vers la sortie à grandes enjambées, quelques larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues, laissant derrière lui Levi, l'air à la fois choqué et surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Bonjour, bonsoir! X3 Tout d'abord, désoléééééée pour cet énorme retard! T.T J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, pour l'anecdote, mes amies Neko Lapin et Levi Heichou commençaient à s'impatienter et à me réclamer la suite au plus vite! *_ _non non, elles ne m'exploitent pas du tout, absolument pas! XD *_

 _Bon maintenant, je répond aux reviews:_

 _\- Inconnue Is Back: Merciii beaucoup! Génial, je voulais que ça soit touchant, apparemment, j'ai réussi! XD_

 _\- Nao: Merci beaucoup! X3 comme tu as pu le voir, Eren a fait sa déclaration mais il y aura une suite (même si je suis en retard en ce qui concerne l'écriture des chapitres! X3 )_

 _\- Altatia: à vrai dire, moi non plus je ne sais plus quoi dire à part merci et toujours merci, je suis toujours contente d'avoir ta review à chaque chapitre! =D j'espère que la fic te plairas jusqu'au bout! =D_

 _Encore désolée pour le retard, vous avez été nombreuse à me dire que vous étiez impatiente de lire la suite!_

 _Un p'tit mot pour Levi Heichou et Neko Lapin: Ne me tuez pas à cause de cette fin de chapitre par pitié! XD je vous entend déjà hurler « Il se passe quoi après?» XD_

 _Voilà voilà, comme toujours lâchez-vous dans les reviews, que ce soit pour du positif ou du négatif, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre! =D_

 _Bonne journée/ Bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	9. Chapitre 9

Il vit à peine Eren s'éloigner de lui. Il ne remarqua pas non plus ses larmes. Pourtant, l'adolescent pleurait.

Cette situation était totalement inédite pour le Caporal-Chef. Jamais encore on ne l'avait embrasser par surprise, encore moins par quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui.

Pourquoi? Était la seule question qui tournait dans sa tête. Mais au moins il comprenait pourquoi Eren avait l'air différent ce soir. Il l'aimait.

Pourtant, Levi n'avait rien fait pour que ça se produise. Il commençait maintenant à douter: danser deux fois avec lui avait-il fait naître un espoir chez Eren? Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas du tout son intention. Il n'avait jamais eue de relations amoureuse. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un et personne avant Eren n'avait manifesté pour lui ce genre d'intérêt.

En tout cas, il devait au plus vite s'expliquer avec Eren. Ce dernier devait se douter d'ores et déjà qu'une éventuelle relation entre eux était impossible. En effet, Levi était un peu plus vieux qu'Eren et c'était également le supérieur de ce dernier. Ce genre de relation était punie par la loi.

De son côté, Eren était dehors. Il avait froid mais s'en moquait complètement. Il venait d'embrasser Levi! Dans son esprit, il entendait la voix d'Armin lui dire: «Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça! Si tu sentais que tu allais craquer, il fallait l'attirer à l'écart et tout lui avouer avec des mots, pas avec une démonstration...» Mais cette voix fut remplacée par une autre, bien réelle cette fois. Derrière lui, la voix du Caporal-Chef l'appelait et lui demandait de l'accompagner dans son bureau. Eren se retourna. Levi avait son habituel masque d'indifférence sur le visage, comme si ce qui s'était passé il y a un instant était insignifiant. Eren sécha ses larmes et s'approcha avec gêne de Levi.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bal, sous le regard surpris d'Armin. Ce dernier s'était assis sur une chaise et vit passer devant lui le Caporal-Chef suivi par Eren dont le visage exprimait la tristesse. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer et espéra que, quelle que soit la situation, son ami s'en sorte sans trop de mal.

Une fois dans le bureau, Levi ferma la porte derrière lui et invita Eren à s'asseoir sur une chaise devant un bureau, où Levi s'installa également. Le Caporal-Chef proposa une tasse de thé à l'adolescent, ce que ce dernier refusa poliment. Il avait pourtant la gorge sèche mais il sentait que s'il tentait de boire quelque chose, il en serait incapable tellement il était stressé.

Levi quand à lui s'en servit une. Eren constata que son acte idiot n'avait pas perturbé Levi du tout. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou plutôt se sentir vexer. Avec du recul, il aurait aimer une réaction, n'importe laquelle mais pas ce calme nonchalant. Levi but une gorgée de thé puis s'adressa à Eren d'un ton solennel: «- Eren, Tout d'abord, sache que tu m'as beaucoup surpris tout-à-l'heure. Cette déclaration de ta part était pour le moins inattendu. Flatteuse certes, mais inattendu. Je doit te dire quelque chose qui ne te fera pas plaisir Eren mais je n'ai pas le choix, même si ça te blesse. Comme tu t'en doute, une relation amoureuse entre toi et moi est impossible pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, tu es encore mineur, tu n'as qu'une quinzaine d'années, j'en ai 34. Ensuite, je suis ton supérieur au sein du Bataillon d'Exploration, une relation entre nous serait mal vu et serait considéré, en plus du détournement de mineur, comme de l'abus de pouvoir. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de te dire ça mais c'est seulement la vérité.»

Durant la déclaration de Levi, Eren n'avait pas quitté des yeux le sol. Les larmes avaient recommencées à couler tant ce que disait son Caporal-Chef lui faisait mal. Bien sûr qu'il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque, évidemment... Il se croyait prêt à entendre cette triste vérité mais ce fut pourtant très douloureux à subir.

Les paroles de Levi résonnèrent dans son esprit... Une chose retint son attention...

« - Caporal-Chef... commença Eren. Qu'en est-il de vos sentiments?

\- Comment ça «mes sentiments» Eren?

\- C'est bien beau de justifier l'impossibilité d'une éventuelle relation en parlant des lois en vigueur mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour moi?

Levi ne su quoi répondre. Il ressentait de l'affection pour Eren comme pour chacun de ses soldats, c'était une évidence. Mais le voyait-il comme quelqu'un de spécial? Il réfléchi pendant quelques secondes à la question de l'adolescent, qui l'observait avec une légère colère dans le regard. Il repensa au baisé volé quelques instants plus tôt. Cette expérience n'avait pas été désagréable. Il avait senti toute la chaleur d'Eren contre lui et c'était nouveau, ce genre de proximité avec quelqu'un. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, il n'y avait rien de plus.

« - Tu es un garçon très bien Eren, dans tous les sens du termes mais...

\- Mais je suis trop jeune? L'interrompit Eren, ne contrôlant plus ses émotions. Je suis un garçon? Je ne vous mérite pas? Si je suis «très bien» comme vous dites, pourquoi vous ne ressentez rien pour moi?

\- Eren, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit, calme toi...

\- Je peux pas me calmer, ça fait des mois que vous me rendez fou!

\- Peut-tu me dire ce que je fait pour te «rendre fou»? Demanda Levi en haussant le ton devant l'insolence d'Eren

\- Justement Levi, vous ne faites rien, vous êtes vous même, c'est tout! Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour être spécial, vous l'êtes de nature! Ça fait des mois que vous m'attirer et j'ai gardé tout pour moi pendant tout ce temps! Devoir vous parler en ayant l'air serein était une véritable torture, comme en ce moment d'ailleurs...

\- Eren, je te prie de te taire! S'exclama Levi, se levant en posant violemment ses mains sur le bureau. Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareil, il faut que tu comprennes dès maintenant que ce n'est pas réciproque et que ça ne le sera jamais.

\- Jamais? S'interrogea Eren, une soudaine lueur de défi dans le regard. Laissez moi essayer de vous prouvez le contraire.

Pris d'une adrénaline amoureuse, Eren se leva à son tour de la même manière que Levi précédemment, se pencha sur le bureau et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Levi. L'adolescent frissonna à ce contact. Il pensait que son Caporal-Chef allait désapprouver grandement cette insolence mais Eren était plutôt impulsif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir. Et puis il était décidé: il allait tenter de séduire Levi. Il avait été plutôt pessimiste quand aux chances de réciprocité de ses sentiments mais maintenant, c'était différent, Levi était conscient de ce que ressentait Eren.

L'adolescent ne fit pas durer le baiser très longtemps et s'écarta de lui même avant que Levi ne le repousse. Ce dernier regardait Eren avec un air choqué et avait les joues un peu roses. Le Semi Titan regarda Levi dans les yeux et, avant de sortir de la pièce, déclara: « - Vous rougissez un peu, Caporal-Chef.»

 _Bonjour/ Bonsoir! =D voilà, ce chapitre est sorti en retard, je m'en excuse encore plus vu les réactions que j'ai eue face au chapitre précédent! X3 maintenant je répond aux reviews! :3_

 _\- Erwin Eyebrow: merci beaucoup! X3 J'essaie de respecter du mieux que je peux le caractère des personnages, pour l'instant ça à l'air d'être bien! XD j'ai réussi à te faire aimer Eren? Je prend ça pour un petit exploit! XD_

 _\- Guest: désolée, j'aime être sadique, c'est plus fort que moi! Quoi de plus mignon qu'un Eren rougissant devant son senpai enfin son Caporal-Chef? X3 C'est vrai qu'Armin est souvent seul, dans cette fic pour l'instant il ne déroge pas à la règle!_

 _\- Altatia: Oui désolée du retard, je sais qu'une semaine c'est un peu long! T.T Mais au moins s'il t'as plu c'est le principal! =D_

 _\- Nao: Merci beaucoup! X3 Je trouvais cette déclaration belle en l'écrivant mais je ne savais pas si aux yeux des autres elle serait bien, apparemment elle l'est! X3_

 _\- Melancholia Malfoy: Il n'y a plus de scandale, le chapitre est posté! =D désolée pour la maladresse des phrases et les fautes, j'essaie vraiment de toute les corriger! Ta review m'a beaucoup flattée, je suis contente que ça te plaise! :3 Pour le Jean/ Armin désolée mais pour le moment je ne sais pas si je ferais ce pairing dans cette fic car je préfère me centrer sur le ereri puis dans cette fic, Jean est pour l'instant très accroc à Mikasa! X) d'ailleurs c'est vrai que Jean n'as pas beaucoup de chance avec elle mais j'ai fini par les faire danser ensemble quand même! X) Oui, Armin Arlert est mon personnage préféré d'ailleurs, mes ami(e)s m'appellent Armin car je lui ressemble un peu au niveau du caractère :3 c'est pour cela que j'ai mis Arlert dans mon pseudo ;)_

 _Voilà, maintenant, mon habituel mot à mes deux amies qui on voulu me tuer à la fin du dernier chapitre parce-que j'ai été trop sadique: Levi Heichou et Neko Lapin! Bon, ça va, j'ai pas été trop sadique sur celui la hein? X3 à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes il est 2h30 du matin, j'suis légèrement fatiguée mais j'ai trop hâte d'avoir vos réactions! Et maintenant que vous l'avez lu, vous allez me réclamer la suite sauf que la suite arrivera peut-être encore en retard! :3_

 _Bien, Pour finir, désolée de la longueur du chapitre, il me paraît vraiment court mais je vais tacher d'écrire un peu plus, sachant que je suis en vacances et que le prochain sera le dixième chapitre! ;)_

 _Bonne Journée, Bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	10. Chapitre 10

«Mais... qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça?»

Dans le couloir, Eren marchait en direction de la salle de bal tout en se maudissant lui-même. Il avait embrassé Levi avec une insolence dont il ignorait pouvoir être capable. Sur le moment, cela avait été agréable, même grisant mais avec le recul, il commençait à regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que le Caporal-Chef ne lui ai pas demandé de rester afin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, voir même une réprimande.

En songeant à cela, une hypothèse le fit sourire: Peut-être que Levi ne savait pas comment réagir à ce baiser, comment réagir à sa légère provocation. Cela signifierait qu'il aurait été troublé. D'ailleurs, Eren avait bien vu que Levi avait ressenti quelque chose, il avait les joues roses. Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé avant de sortir de la pièce: «Vous rougissez un peu, Caporal-Chef.» En y repensant, Eren était fier et honteux à la fois de sa propre audace. Mais il était certain d'une chose, c'est que Levi allait sûrement être furieux la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, à moins qu'il ne fasse comme si de rien n'était, chose qu'Eren ne supporterait pas. Qu'il soit en colère contre lui, l'adolescent comprendrait mais que le Caporal-Chef fasse semblant et ignore ce qui s'est passé au cours de la soirée le frustrerait au plus haut point. Il voulait arracher à Levi une réaction, n'importe la quelle mais pas l'ignorance.

Même s'il ne cautionnait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait, Eren était tout de même heureux et fier d'avoir fait rougir Levi. Il était tellement content qu'il aurait pu le hurler dans ce couloir. Mais il contint toute sa joie au fond de lui même et afficha un visage neutre lorsqu'il pénétra de nouveau dans la salle de bal encore rempli de monde. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait y faire, il s'y était rendu machinalement, sachant que ses amis y étaient. Après les avoir cherchés du regard, il trouva Mikasa qui parlait avec Connie tandis qu'Armin dansait avec Sasha. Eren s'approcha de ses amis occupés à discuter de Jean qui avait une trace de main sur la joue.

« - T'aurais pu être plus gentille avec lui, je sais bien que c'est Jean mais quand même! Dit Connie

\- Il avait dit qu'Eren était stupide, il l'a mérité, répondit Mikasa calmement.

\- Mais tu le connais, il est jaloux d'Eren, il a juste dit ça pour t'impressionner et puis surtout il est extrêmement mauvais en terme de séduction! Dit Connie en éclatant de rire.

Pendant que le jeune garçon riait, Mikasa vit Eren et se détourna de Connie pour faire face à son «frère» et s'exclama: «- Eren! Pendant que nous dansions, je t'ai perdu de vue et ensuite quand j'ai demander à Armin où tu étais, il m'a dit que tu étais avec Levi et m'a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que j'aille voir ce qui se passait, je me suis inquiétée! Que s'est-il passé?»

« Oh rien du tout, j'ai juste embrasser Levi, notre supérieur, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, sans son consentement et je me suis montré un peu insolent. Et toi, tu as bien dansé?» Telle était la réponse qu'aurait voulu dire Eren. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas raconter ce qui s'était passé comme ça à sa «sœur», encore moins devant Connie qui le regardait avec curiosité.

« - Tu es allé avec le Caporal-Chef? Où ça? Pour quoi faire? T'as fait une bêtise? Demanda Connie, voulant en savoir plus.

\- Oh ce n'était rien, juste... pour que je lui rende un rapport que j'avais oublier de lui donner, ça faisait des jours que j'aurais du le lui rendre, mentit Eren

\- Vous avez parlé de ce rapport alors que vous dansiez ensemble? Demanda Mikasa, perplexe.

\- Quoi, t'as dansé avec LE Caporal-Chef Levi Ackerman? S'écria Connie, ahuri. Mais comment ça se fait? Et comment j'ai fait pour louper ça?

\- Ben, je te raconterais plus tard, oui Mikasa, il s'est soudainement rappelé que j'avais un rapport en retard alors on est allé à ma chambre et ensuite il a préféré rester un peu dans la sienne afin de le lire.»

Eren s'en voulait un peu de mentir à Mikasa. Il avait besoin de raconter ce qui s'était passé à quelqu'un et cette personne ne pouvait être qu'Armin.

La musique jouée prenant fin, Eren s'avança vers Armin et Sasha, qui semblaient s'être bien amusés à danser ensemble. La jeune fille salua Eren et lui tapota l'épaule en disant: « - Salut Eren, alors, tu passes une bonne soirée toi aussi?

\- Oui ça va, la soirée est sympa.

\- Le Bataillon d'Exploration devrait organiser des bals plus souvent! Dit Sasha. Tu as danser avec beaucoup de monde pour le moment?

\- Et bien, juste avec Mikasa et... et le Caporal-Chef Levi, et toi?

\- Pour l'instant, Armin à été mon seul cavalier mais je compte danser avec d'autre personnes, même si tu danses très très bien! Ajouta Sasha à l'intention du jeune homme blond qui rougissait à ce compliment.

\- Ah oui, tu danses bien? Ça te dit qu'on partage une danse Armin, une fois que je vois si tu es meilleur danseur que moi! Proposa Eren avec un clin d'œil, afin de parler avec son ami à l'écart de Mikasa sans inquiéter cette dernière.

\- Euh oui, si tu veux, répondit Armin, légèrement surpris par la proposition d'Eren mais ce doutant que ce dernier avait quelque chose en tête.

Sasha laissa les deux jeunes hommes ensemble et alla retrouver Mikasa et Connie. Eren et Armin commencèrent à danser au son de la nouvelle mélodie qui débutait. Armin prit l'initiative de conduire la danse et demanda à Eren: « - Alors dit moi, pourquoi voulait-tu qu'on danse ensemble?

\- Tu as deviné que j'avais quelque chose à te dire en particulier?

\- Eren, je t'ai vue suivre le Caporal-Chef avec une mine triste et confuse, vous vous êtes absentés un temps et voilà que tu reviens, les yeux brillants et l'air heureux, il a du se passer quelque chose entre vous que tu as envie de me raconter! Déclara Armin avec un petit sourire.

\- En effet... tu ne vas pas le croire mais... j'ai embrasser Levi...

\- … tu as... quoi?

\- … deux fois... ajouta Eren, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

\- deux fois? S'exclama Armin. Dans la même soirée en plus, comment t'as fait ça?

Tandis qu'ils valsèrent, Eren raconta tout et Armin évalua la situation comme il put. C'était assez confus comme situation. Le jeune intellectuel imaginait le Caporal-Chef beaucoup plus farouche, jamais il n'aurait penser qu'il se laisserait embrasser de la sorte sans presque rien dire. Il avait bien convoqué Eren pour lui dire qu'une relation amoureuse entre eux serait impossible mais c'est le seul acte de refus concret qu'il ait exprimé et encore, c'était bien après le premier baiser d'Eren, sur le moment, il ne l'a pas réellement repoussé.

Tout laisser penser à Armin que Levi n'était pas tout-à-fait insensible aux charmes d'Eren mais c'était une conclusion délicate et il n'en était pas certain aussi, lorsque son ami eu fini de tout lui raconter, il ne su quoi répondre et continua de garder le silence quelques secondes supplémentaire.

Impatient, Eren demanda: « - Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en dit?

\- J'en dit... que... Levi est une personne très complexe à comprendre alors même si je te donne mon avis sur la situation, il se peut que je me trompe complètement, je ne veux pas t'induire en erreur...

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide et de tes conseils, en sortant de son bureau j'étais résolu à le séduire mais en revenant ici j'ai commencer à douter de cette idée. Si tu me dit que je n'ai aucune chance, j'abandonne, j'oublie cette soirée mémorable et je tente de chasser mes sentiments pour lui une bonne fois pour toute.

\- écoute … Pour être honnête, je pense que... Tu as une chance de le séduire.

\- Tu le penses vraiment?! S'exclama Eren, reprenant espoir

\- Oui, j'y crois sincèrement! Tu m'as dit qu'il avait rougi lorsque vous étiez dans son bureau, déjà tu ne l'as pas laissé de marbre. Il ne t'as pas repoussé instantanément non plus. Tu sais si le Caporal-Chef a déjà vécu une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un?

\- Non, je n'en sais rien...

\- Imagine qu'il ne soit jamais tombé amoureux ou que personne ne soit jamais tombé amoureux de lui, ça veut dire que pour lui, cette situation est nouvelle. Ce soir, tu as du lui apporter de nouvelles sensations. Je ne dit pas que tu vas le faire tomber dans tes bras facilement mais déjà, ça te fait, si ma théorie est bonne, un point en plus.

\- Oui... oui tu as raison! Ce serait vraiment fantastique que ça devienne réciproque... ça fait des mois qu'il m'obsède... Dit Eren, rêveur.

\- Ce serait fantastique oui mais pour ça, va falloir que tu y mette du tiens Eren! Tu as dit que t'allait le séduire, d'accord mais tu comptes t'y prendre comment? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il aime, ses goûts, ça va être difficile.

\- Et bien ce soir j'ai improvisé et ça a donné des résultats alors peut-être que si je continue d'agir à l'instinct, je vais continuer sur la bonne voie! Déclara Eren, confiant.

\- c'est ce que je te souhaite! En tout cas ce qui serait pratique, ce serait de savoir à quoi pense Levi en ce moment... Songea Armin.

Assis à son bureau, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le bois vernis, Levi repensa à ce que Eren avait fait et tenta d'y réfléchir. Une fois le jeune homme sorti. Il était resté quelques secondes dans la même position, reprenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Sa discussion avec le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, au contraire. C'était un adolescent têtu, Levi se doutait bien qu'il aurait du mal à lui faire entendre raison mais de là à ce qu'il se montre provocant, ça il ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'avait jamais vécu de telles situations auparavant, il ne sut comment réagir. Au Bataillon d'Exploration, il y avait quelques couples. Levi voyait par leur démonstration ce qu'était l'amour entre deux personnes mais il n'en avait jamais reçu, de l'amour.

Il repensa aux dernières paroles d'Eren. Il avait réellement rougi? Lui qui s'efforçait de ne rien montrer, pas une émotion, pas une larme, le jeune adolescent aurait réussi à lui arracher un rougissement rien qu'en l'embrassant? Il eu honte rien que d'y penser. Il se remémora également ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Eren contre les siennes. Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, ça n'avais pas été désagréable du tout. Au contraire. Il se disait aussi qu'Eren avait vraiment beaucoup d'audace ce soir. Il en était presque amusé. Il se demanda même jusqu'où serait prêt à aller le jeune soldat pour atteindre son but c'est-à-dire rendre son amour réciproque. Mais Levi savait qu'Eren pourrait tout essayer, il n'arriverais jamais à le rendre amoureux. Car Levi ne voulait pas tomber amoureux. Il ne voulait plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit plus que nécessaire. Il avait déjà connu la peine de perdre les seules personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis, il n'était pas prêt de créer des liens intimes avec une autre personne, encore moins un lien amoureux. Et surtout pas avec un adolescent.

Adolescent qui, d'ailleurs, était sûrement retourné s'amuser au bal. Le Caporal-Chef décida d'y retourner lui aussi.

Une fois arrivé à la salle, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut Eren en train de danser avec son meilleur ami Armin. Ils tournèrent tout en parlant, Levi se demanda si Eren ne racontait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son bureau à son ami. Cette pensée le rassura un peu, il savait qu'Arlert était intelligent et savait analyser les situations, s'ils parlaient vraiment des baisers de la soirée, Armin allait sûrement dire à Eren que tout cela était ridicule et ce dernier avait plus de chance d'écouter les conseils de son ami plutôt que ceux de son supérieur.

La musique s'arrêta. Les deux amis se séparèrent et virent non loin d'eux le Caporal-Chef qui les regardait. Eren détourna aussitôt le regard, rougissant. En voyant cela, Armin donna un léger coup de coude à son ami.

« - Aie, pourquoi t'as fait ça? Demanda Eren.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu essayerais de le séduire, de le rendre amoureux de toi? Répondit Armin en désignant discrètement Levi. Tu crois que c'est en faisant ton timide que tu vas réussir? Ce soir tu as su te montrer sûr de toi, je pense qu'il ne faut pas qu'il te voit tout gêné, au contraire, montre lui que tu ne regrette pas ce que tu as fait!

\- Enfin quand même... Le revoir là alors que je l'ai embrassé dans son bureau... quelle attitude je vais adopté devant lui?

\- Écoute, vas lui parler et fait comme tu m'as dit tout-à-l'heure, improvises! Si tu te poses trop de questions, tu risque de perdre tes moyens devant lui alors vas lui parler maintenant!

\- Bon... tu as sûrement raison... d'accord, j'y vais!

Soufflant afin de faire le vide dans sa tête, Eren quitta son ami pour aller voir le Caporal-Chef, se demandant comment engager la conversation d'un air naturel. Tandis qu'il marchait, il voyait Levi afficher un air de surprise, celui-ci ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Eren vienne le voir.

Le jeune homme arriva devant Levi, sans expression particulière sur le visage. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Par chance, ce fut le Caporal-Chef qui parla en premier.

« - Tu es venu t'excuser Jeager?

\- … M'excuser? Répéta Eren. M'excuser de quoi, d'être tomber amoureux de vous? On s'excuse lorsqu'on commet une faute, or je n'ai rien fait de mal!

\- M'embrasser sans mon consentement explicite, j'appelle ça une faute morale. Et puis ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son supérieur! Tu as intérêt à vite abandonner ce petit jeu, de toute manière ça ne va te mener nul part.

\- Vraiment? Répondit Eren avec un sourire en coin. Je l'aime bien ce petit jeu, il vient à peine de commencer, vous ne voulez pas voir où il peut nous mener?

\- Cesses tes gamineries Jeager, sur-le-champs.

\- Comme vous voulez. J'arrête de vous ennuyer ce soir. Mais ne vous attendez pas à me voir me comporter comme avant. D'ailleurs, vous non plus, vous ne pourrez plus être tout-à-fait naturel face à moi. Vous savez que je vous aime maintenant, et ce, depuis des mois. Cette nouvelle vous fait forcément quelque chose, je le sais. Et puis je suis quelqu'un de têtu, n'allez pas vous imaginer que je vais abandonner aussi facilement. Vous ne m'aimez pas ce soir mais je suis optimiste quand à l'évolution de vos sentiments envers moi. Bonne soirée Levi.»

 _Coucou! =D voilà le dixième chapitre a enfin été posté, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps je le reconnais! Désolée encore une fois pour le temps d'attente!_

 _Sans plus attendre, je vais répondre aux reviews:_

 _\- Altatia: j'ai encore tardée à sortir la suite, encore une fois je suis désolée! X3 Et oui, Eren a beaucoup rougit jusque là, c'est au tour de Levi! XD_

 _\- Erwin Eyebrow: merci beaucoup! =D Oui, j'essaye de rendre l'évolution de leur relation plutôt plausible car dans ma première fic j'ai voulu aller trop vite, leur couple s'était formé en un baiser et je me suis rendue compte avec le recul que ce n'était pas réaliste du tout et certaines reviews me l'on confirmé! ^^_

 _\- Nao: merci beaucoup! X3 Oui, Eren aura sans doute besoin de beaucoup de chance! XD tu as adorer lire ce passage, quand à moi j'ai adorer l'écrire! X)_

 _\- Lily 398: merci, je suis contente que ça te plaises! Et merci pour ta remarque sur mon orthographe, je suis désolée que ça soit autant gênant, je viens de passer un peu plus de temps sur la correction, j'espère que ça se verra!_

 _\- La Tête D'Algue (mon meilleur ami! X3) : Merciiiiiiii d'avoir laissé une review toi, l'un des premiers lecteurs de cette fic! =D Je suis trop contente que tu me dises que c'est mieux! Et puis merci d'avoir relu la fic alors que oui c'est vrai que ce genre d'histoire c'est pas forcément ta tasse de thé, c'est gentiiiil! Promis, je terminerais la fic que j'avais commencer pour toi un jour! X3_

 _Maintenant, un p'tit mot pour Neko Lapin et Levi Heichou: … Bon en vrai je sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part que j'espère que ça vous à plu! XD Sur ce, je m'en vais vous regarder dormir en mangeant du pop corn sur votre lit! X3_

 _Voilà voilà, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais ainsi que vos conseils!_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	11. Chapitre 11

«Quel insolent, s'il croit qu'il va s'en sortir aussi facilement...»

Levi observa Eren s'éloigner de lui d'une démarche d'abord sûre puis tremblante au bout de quelques pas. Ainsi cet adolescent allait tenté de le séduire? Eren avait l'air de prendre ça pour un jeu, comme un défi. Le Caporal-Chef désapprouvait ce comportement mais au fond de lui, il était curieux, voire amusé. Il était tenté de voir ce que serait prêt à faire Eren pour le séduire. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir par un gamin de quinze ans.

Dehors, le ciel noir était envahi d'une infinité d'étoiles. Pas un nuage n'était présent. La lune offrait une lumière tamisée et douce. À l'intérieur de la salle de bal, une fatigue générale se faisait ressentir. Il commençait à être tard, cela faisait quelques heures que tout le monde ou presque parlaient, riaient, dansaient. L'ambiance était très bonne et les gens s'amusaient mais lorsqu'il commença à être un peu tard, quelques personnes s'en allèrent afin de se coucher car si la soirée était faite pour se détendre, tout le monde devait se remettre au travail le lendemain. Eren, Mikasa et Armin étaient encore présents dans la pièce. Mais Eren avait beau essayer de se distraire, il n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Levi au cours de la soirée. Il voulait réfléchir à un moyen de rendre Levi amoureux mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne faisait que penser à la même chose. Levi. Toujours Levi. Il l'avait d'ailleurs dans son champs de vision et n'hésitait pas à le regarder franchement. De toute façon, Levi savait qu'Eren l'aimait alors il se fichait que le Caporal-Chef le surprenne en train de le fixer avec envie.

Mikasa quand à elle regardait Eren. Elle tentait de se faire une raison. Eren ne l'aimait pas, il ne la considérait seulement comme une sœur comme lui avait dit Armin. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui plaisait pas. À cause de son visage? Son caractère? Elle ne savait pas. Et ne pas savoir l'attristait encore plus. Elle avait pourtant réussi à plaire à Jean, cela était évident. Alors pourquoi Eren ne l'aimait pas?

Elle ne supporterait jamais de le voir appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne pouvait se faire à cette idée. Elle voulait son bonheur avant tout seulement elle souhaitait être celle qui le lui apporterait.

Avec une certaine honte, la jeune fille se rappela son moment de faiblesse auprès d'Armin, lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit qu'Eren ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer de cette manière une nouvelle fois, et surtout pas devant Eren. Lorsqu'elle jeta distraitement un œil à Armin, elle croisa son regard. Le jeune homme la regardait depuis quelques instants avec inquiétude. Mikasa détourna les yeux, se doutant que son ami se faisait du souci pour elle alors que de son côté, Eren regardait toujours sans se lasser le Caporal-Chef. Fatiguée, l'adolescente dit à ses amis qu'elle allait se coucher.

« - Bonne nuit les garçons, à demain, dit-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Attend Mikasa, je t'accompagne, dit Armin, au grand dam de la jeune fille qui voulait être seule.»

Ensemble, il s'éloignèrent de la salle de bal afin de se rendre à la chambre de Mikasa. Cette dernière gardait la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un certain moment jusqu'à ce qu'Armin décide de rompre le silence:

« - Mikasa, je sais que tu es triste. Tu veux en parler?

\- à quoi bon t'en parler, tu sais déjà quel est le problème, répondit-elle amèrement.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ça pourrait quand même t'aider à aller mieux. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler, je comprend.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Mikasa s'arrêta. En le remarquant, Armin s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à son amie. Il vit qu'elle commençait à pleurer, comme lorsqu'ils étaient en train de danser sauf que cette fois les larmes étaient plus nombreuses et elle sanglotait. Immédiatement, Armin s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de l'apaiser. Elle pleura sur l'épaule de son ami, dans un couloir non loin de sa chambre, tout en demandant « Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas? Pourquoi ne peut-il rien arriver de bon dans ma vie?» Armin aurait aimer lui apporter une réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait promis à Eren de ne rien dire à propos de ses sentiments pour Levi. Alors il se contenta de laisser la jeune fille pleurer dans ses bras tout en l'amenant doucement vers sa chambre, afin qu'elle puisse sécher ses larmes et dormir un peu.

Une fois qu'elle fut couchée, Armin laissa Mikasa et retourna à la salle de bal. En entrant, il croisa Eren qui lui, sortait.

« - Ah Eren, tu vas te coucher toi aussi?

\- Oui, ça fait quelques minutes que Levi est parti et puis je suis épuisé. Mais au moins j'ai passé une excellente soirée, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- ça je n'en doute pas!

Les deux amis allèrent à leur tour dans leur chambre, tout en parlant des bons moments de la soirée.

De son côté, Levi était déjà couché mais malgré la fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'osait l'admettre mais le comportement d'Eren le travaillait. Il avait peur que le gamin pense réellement avoir une chance avec lui. S'il y pensait trop, cela pourrait avoir des répercutions sur la qualité de son travail. Lui parler n'avait pas convaincu Eren d'abandonner, au contraire. Il pensait que la seule personne capable de le raisonner était Armin. S'il voulait vraiment être certain qu'Eren essaye d'oublier ses sentiments, l'idéal serait d'aller parler avec le meilleur ami de ce dernier.

La soirée s'était bien déroulée. Tout le monde s'était amusé en oubliant les tracas quotidiens. Le bal était maintenant terminé, tout le monde était parti se coucher en pensant aux bons souvenirs qu'ils allaient garder. Le lendemain matin, tous allaient devoir travailler mais leur état d'esprit serait pour la plupart bien meilleur que d'ordinaire.

 _Coucou! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, après pratiquement un mois d'absence! Comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour cette attente (en plus je poste un chapitre très court, désolée! ) J'avoue avoir eue une légère panne d'inspiration mais j'ai déjà quelques idées pour les prochains chapitre! Désolée aussi si le chapitre vous à déçue, j'ai voulu changer un peu, c'est un chapitre moins «ereri» mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît rien qu'un peu! Maintenant, place aux reviews:_

 _\- Erwin Eyebrow: merci beaucoup de laisser une review, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir! =D_

 _\- Altatia: Il va falloir que tu t'habitues aux écarts de parution entre les chapitres malheureusement! T.T Le bal est fini mais la fic est loin de l'être, je ne compte pas la finir bientôt! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu! =D_

 _\- Nao: oh oui, torturer Eren, c'est cool! XD j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! =D_

 _Voilà voilà, maintenant place à l'habituel mot que je laisse pour mes amies: Levi Heichou et Neko Lapin: Je sens que je vais me faire taper parce-que j'ai été longue à le sortir, en plus ce chapitre est court et puis il est un peu moins «ereri»! T.T Mais bon, il est bien quand même? X3_

 _Voilà, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire votre avis, quelques mots suffisent, ne soyez pas timides, c'est open bar! X3 et j'y répondrais! (sûrement avec beaucoup de retard, mais je répond!)_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert._


	12. Chapitre 12

Toujours couché dans son lit, Eren repensait à la soirée de la veille. Il venait de se réveiller d'une nuit mouvementé où il n'avait cessé de penser à Levi. Trop préoccupé, il avait passé sa nuit tantôt à réfléchir, tantôt à s'imaginer des scénarios de vie parfaite en compagnie de son Caporal-Chef. Il s'était imaginer la soirée du bal de manière «alternative»: Levi ne se serait pas seulement laisser embrasser, il aurait répondu au baiser avec la même passion dont avait fait preuve Eren, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, lui aurait murmurer «Je t'aime aussi» dans l'oreille... En pensant à cela, l'adolescent frissonna d'envie mais eu malgré tout un pincement au cœur car il avait beau rêvé, la soirée ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

Au dehors, le ciel était gris. La lumière de l'extérieur diffusait une lumière faible dans la chambre d'Eren. Ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de quitter la chaleur de ses draps et ses rêves pour affronter la réalité. Il voulait juste rester là et continuer de rêver à une vie où Levi ne le rejetterais pas. Malheureusement pour lui, il devait travailler aujourd'hui. Péniblement, il se leva après avoir rejeté sa couverture.

Dans une autre chambre éloignée de celle d'Eren, Levi était déjà en train de s'habiller. Lui aussi pensait à la soirée de la veille. Les agissements d'Eren l'on travaillé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer. Alors qu'il essayait de dormir, la vision des baisers que lui avait donné l'adolescent revenait dans son esprit contre son gré.

Après avoir enfilé son uniforme, Levi fit face à son miroir afin de nouer correctement sa cravate fétiche autour de son cou. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une phrase d'Eren lui revint en mémoire: «Vous ne pourrez plus être naturel face à moi.» Le Caporal-Chef examina son reflet dans la glace. Il devait garder un air impassible en toute circonstance, garder la total maîtrise de son corps et de ses réactions émotionnelle. Il ne devait donc surtout pas rougir une nouvelle fois devant Eren.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Levi décida de prendre une pause après avoir passé quelques heures à remplir des documents afin d'organiser dans les mois à venir une nouvelle expédition Extra-Muros. Cette pause, le Caporal-Chef savait à quoi il allait la consacrer. Une fois sorti de son bureau, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque afin d'y rencontrer Armin et ainsi lui parler.

Il poussa la porte grinçante avec précaution, tachant de ne pas faire beaucoup de bruit. Balayant l'ensemble de la pièce du regard, Levi trouva Armin, assis à une table, lisant avec beaucoup d'attention un livre. Par chance, il était seul. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait été un peu plus difficile de lui demander de venir parler en privé si Eren ou même Mikasa se trouvait avec lui dans la bibliothèque. Désireux d'avoir cette conversation, Levi s'avança vers le jeune homme et s'adressa à lui: « Bonjour Arlert, Pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît? J'ai à vous parler.»

En entendant une voix lui parler, Armin releva la tête de son livre à contre cœur. Prenant soin de marquer sa page, il se leva et acquiesça avant de suivre Levi à l'extérieur de la pièce. Tout en marchant, il ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Armin se demandait de quoi voulait bien lui parler Levi. Son intuition lui souffla qu'il pouvait s'agir d'Eren mais sa raison réfuta cette idée. Pourquoi Levi viendrait-il lui parler de son meilleur ami? Eren était le seul responsable de ses actes de la veille et puis Levi avait assez d'autorité pour calmer les ardeurs de son ami.

Une fois dans le bureau de Levi, ce dernier ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir et invita Armin à faire de même. Une fois assis face à face, le Caporal-Chef regarda le jeune homme, sans rien dire, ne sachant comment débuter la conversation. C'était le genre de sujet qu'il n'avait jamais eu à aborder auparavant. Armin le regardait aussi, interrogatif. Il n'osait pas demander la raison de sa présence dans ce bureau. Après quelques dizaines de secondes de silence très gênant pour le jeune homme, Levi pris enfin la parole: « Arlert, j'ai à vous parler d'un sujet plutôt... délicat. Avant toute chose j'aimerais que vous m'assuriez que cette conversation va rester entre nous. Si jamais j'apprends que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant, je ne me priverais pas de vous sanctionner. Est-ce clair?

\- C'est clair, Caporal-Chef! Répondit immédiatement la jeune recrue.

\- Bien. C'est au sujet de votre ami Eren Jeager.

\- Ah, il s'agit de quelque chose de grave? Demanda Armin, se doutant déjà de la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation.

\- Non, pas vraiment... pas pour l'avenir de l'Humanité en tout cas...

\- Alors de quoi s'agit-il?

\- … de ses manières... comment dire... affective... Dit Levi en cherchant ses mots. J'aurais aimer savoir quelques choses, des informations relevant de l'intime. Eren a-t-il déjà eu une petite amie ou des sentiments amoureux pour une fille?

\- … Euh... Non, pas que je sache... Répondit Armin, surpris de devoir répondre à ce genre de question.

\- Bien. Et a-t-il déjà eu un petit ami ou des sentiments amoureux pour un garçon?

Il hésita sur cette question. Levi savait maintenant qu'Eren l'aimait. Mais Levi ne savait pas que lui même avait connaissance des sentiments d'Eren. Armin pensa qu'il était plus judicieux de mentir.

\- … Non plus... à ma connaissance, il n'a jamais montrer le moindre sentiment amoureux envers personne...

\- Ah... Je vois... Il ne vous a pas parler de ce qu'il a fait hier soir?

\- Non pourquoi, il a fait une bêtise?

\- Oui, il m'a embrasser. À deux reprises... en m'assurant qu'il m'aimait et qu'il saurait se faire aimer en retour.

\- … Vraiment? Répondit Armin en feignant la surprise.

\- Oui, vraiment. Malgré lui avoir dit qu'il se faisait de faux espoirs, il semble convaincu que je l'aimerais un jour. Mes paroles n'ont fait aucun effet. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir ici. J'aimerais que vous, vous lui parliez. Il a tendance à suivre vos conseils, il vous fait pleinement confiance. Si vous lui dites que tout cela est ridicule, il vous écoutera. Voulez-vous bien lui parler?

Armin, ne pouvant refuser, acquiesça. Cependant, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de dire à Eren qu'il devait abandonner ses efforts alors qu'il avait à peine commencé.

L'affaire semblant réglée, il se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Levi tendit la main à Armin en signe d'accord. Ce dernier la serra, gêné à l'idée de trahir la confiance de son très respecté supérieur. Levi lui ouvrit la porte. En sortant, Armin se tourna vers le Caporal-Chef et lui déclara, avec un petit sourire: « Je vais essayer de le raisonner Caporal-Chef mais je tiens à vous dire une chose: je ne vous garantie pas que ça va le freiner dans ses intentions. Eren est quelqu'un de très têtu et généralement lorsqu'il veut quelque chose... il l'obtient.»

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, Armin sentit une main le retenir fermement. Les doigts de Levi étaient serrés autour de son poignet. Le Caporal-Chef était impassible pourtant, Armin cru déceler une vague lueur de colère dans ses yeux. Il commençait à regretter ses précédentes paroles qui n'étaient que le fond de sa pensée.

« Eren ne m'obtiendra pas. C'est justement ce que je voudrais que vous lui fassiez comprendre, que c'est impossible.

\- Vous savez ce que tout le monde trouvait impossible? Qu'Eren intègre un jour le Bataillon d'Exploration. En grandissant, il fût prêt à tout pour y arriver, à prendre les risques nécessaires. Le Bataillon d'Exploration c'était son rêve. Maintenant, s'il est réellement amoureux de vous, vous devez être son nouveau rêve. Un rêve qui doit lui être bien plus précieux que le précédent...

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui apporter de plus...

\- Bien qu'il ait toujours souhaiter l'intégrer, le Bataillon d'Exploration ne lui apporte pas le bonheur. L'amour en revanche, oui. Enfin, à condition que ça devienne réciproque.»

Levi aurait aimer répliquer mais il entendit quelqu'un marcher dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient. Afin de rentrer dans son bureau, il lâcha le poignet d'Armin. Une fois libéré, ce dernier s'en alla. Il fallait qu'il trouve Eren afin de lui parler de cette conversation...

 _Coucou! Alors pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2016! Avec du retard certes mais je vous souhaite quand même la bonne année, la bonne santé et le bonheur, parce-que c'est cool le bonheur! X3 bon, comme d'habitude désolée du retard, mon amie Levi Heichou en vient à dire que je sort mes chapitres à la même allure qu'Antoine Daniel sort une nouvelle vidéo! T.T Bon, trêve de bavardage, place aux réponses aux reviews!_

 _\- Erwin Eyebrow: Heureusement que tu aimes bien les chapitres courts, j'ai tendance à en faire que des courts ces derniers temps! T.T j'espère que celui-là t'auras plu! =D_

 _\- Nao: Et oui, tu avais vu juste! =D c'est une nouvelle journée! ^^ Ouiii je vais torturer Eren, la torture, c'est rigolo! X3_

 _\- Altatia: Tu as bien de la patience! XD j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas laisser sur ta faim! ^^_

 _\- Gumi-Chan: Mais, c'est pas de ma faute snif! T.T XD merciiii beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise! =D je m'amuse bien à rendre Eren provocateur! X3 pareil avec Armin le psychologue! X)_

 _\- Grimmy: Tu es accroc? j'ai réussi à créer une drogue! XD plus sérieusement merciii beaucoup, ta review m'a beaucoup flattée! =D et merci de tes encouragements! =D_

 _Avant de laisser mon habituel mot à mes amies, je tenais à vous dire MERCIII! merci beaucoup de suivre la fic, récemment j'ai vu que j'avais 50 followers! Je trouve ça énorme comme nombre! Alors merci beaucoup beaucoup! X3_

 _Alors Levi Heichou et Neko Lapin: Alors, il vous a plu? Maintenant qu'il est sorti, j'aurais le droit d'être dispensée de Soirée Détente? X3_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée et encore bonne année,_

 _Lolyta Arlert._


	13. Chapitre 13

-Aaaaah ahah, je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit venu te parler!

Tout juste après sa conversation avec Levi, Armin s'était empressé de voir Eren afin de tout lui raconter, malgré sa promesse faite au Caporal-Chef. En entendant toute l'histoire, Eren n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le grand Caporal-Chef Levi, un adulte d'une trentaine d'année, était allé voir un adolescent de 15 ans pour parler de ses problèmes. Pour lui demander d'arrêter ses avances. En pensant à cela, il s'esclaffa de nouveau.

\- J'étais très étonné aussi, répondit Armin. Mais ça me met tout de même dans une position inconfortable. Si jamais il apprend que je t'ai tout dit alors que j'ai promis le contraire, je vais être sanctionné.

\- Il t'as menacé de te punir? Juste pour éviter d'avoir honte? C'est pas ce qu'on appelle de l'abus de pouvoir? Non parce-que me raconter votre petite conversation n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une faute professionnel, encore moins un crime contre l'humanité...

\- peut-être mais c'est mon supérieur et il m'avait donné un ordre que je n'ai pas respecté...

\- Détend toi Armin, s'exclama Eren en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. Personne ne va rien savoir, je ne vais pas m'amuser à répéter ce que vous vous êtes dit, ce ne serais pas non plus dans mon intérêt que tout le Bataillon d'Exploration sache ce que je ressens pour lui...

\- Bien, maintenant que je t'ai tout raconté et que tu sais ce qu'il en est de son côté, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda Armin.

\- Pour arriver à mes fins? Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas encore. Mais le prendre par surprise avait eu l'air de lui faire de l'effet, je vais sans doute continuer dans ce sens. Mais en attendant, je dois retourner travailler. Dit moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Mikasa ? Je ne l'ai pas croisé de la matinée.

En entendant cette question, Armin réalisa que lui non plus ne l'avais pas croisé. Il espérait qu'elle aille mieux que la veille. Si Eren avait trouvé la soirée excellente, Mikasa l'avait détestée. Il ne devait pas dire à Eren que Mikasa s'était endormie après avoir pleurer sur son épaule pendant plusieurs minutes. Comment allait-elle se comporter face à Eren ? Allait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Armin songea que ce serait sans doute l'intention de cette dernière, seulement il était inquiet. Mikasa était une femme d'apparence froide, impassible. Pourtant, elle ressentait beaucoup de chose. Sa seule force, sa raison de vivre, c'était Eren, seulement lui.

En se réveillant, Mikasa constata avec effroi qu'elle avait dormi trop longtemps. Sa nuit ne fût pas reposante, sans cesse perturbée par ce que Armin lui avait dit dans la soirée. Cela faisait des années qu'elle vivait auprès d'Eren, après que celui-ci lui ai sauvé la vie. C'était son héros, sa seule famille. La personne la plus importante de sa vie. Si jamais il tombais amoureux d'une autre fille qu'elle, elle ne le supporterais pas. Bien qu'elle veuille le bonheur d'Eren avant tout, elle ne pourrait pas le voir serrer une femme dans ses bras, le voir élever ses enfants qui, au lieu de l'appeler «maman» l'appelleront «Tante Mikasa» puisque pour Eren, elle était comme une sœur.

Elle était forte, courageuse, d'apparence féminine malgré son visage froid. Alors pourquoi elle ne lui plaisait pas? C'était la question qui résonnait dans sa tête endolorie par la fatigue. Que lui fallait-il changer pour enfin qu'il la voie comme une jeune femme et non comme une sœur? Pour obtenir l'amour d'Eren, Mikasa était prête à tout les sacrifices.

Très en retard, elle se dépêcha de se lever puis de refaire son lit proprement. Elle enfila l'uniforme réglementaire soigneusement plié sur la chaise de son bureau puis sortit de la chambre, en priant de ne pas croiser Eren ni Armin au cours de la journée. Elle souhaitait vraiment être seule pendant quelques temps, le temps de réfléchir à ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle devais se rendre au terrain d'entraînement afin de contribuer à l'enseignement de l'utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel auprès des jeunes recrue. Bien qu'étant elle-même un soldat recruté plutôt récemment, elle a démontré très tôt un don dans la manipulation de l'équipement tridimensionnel. Ces exercices se déroulant aux brigades d'entraînements, elle devais effectuer un trajet à cheval, ce qui rallongeait son temps de retard. Rapide, elle couru jusqu'aux écuries, prépara un cheval et se rendit le plus vite possible au terrain, se préparant mentalement à subir un sermon de la part de l'instructeur en chef.

Également sur un terrain d'entraînement isolé, Levi s'exerçait. Il ne devait en aucun cas se relâcher. Il voulait au contraire devenir encore meilleur, encore plus fort. Il ne devait pas mourir en expédition. Sa mission était de protéger l'Humanité. Même s'il le voulait, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

Tous les après-midis, il venait donc dans cet endroit éloigné de la base du Bataillon d'Exploration: une clairière assez éloignée bordée d'arbres immenses, parfait pour travailler sa technique à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Il prenait pour cible l'écorce des arbres. Seul, il tailladait l'écorce à coup de lame en imaginant à la place la nuque d'un titan. C'était intensif. Il se déplaçait avec rapidité et précision, contrôlant parfaitement la consommation du gaz.

Après deux heures d'exercice, Levi se rendit au château afin de prendre une pause. Sur son chemin, il croisa Eren, seul. Cela l'agaça, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir faire face aux gamineries de l'adolescent. Malencontreusement, son regard croisa celui du jeune homme. Il inspira, s'attendant à de nouvelles avances mais à sa grande surprise, Eren continua sa route sans s'arrêter. En revanche, il soutint son regard et le détourna uniquement une fois que Levi fût derrière lui. Soulagé, le Caporal-Chef se dit qu'Armin avait parler à Eren et que cela avait suffit à le raisonner. Il était tellement étonné en voyant le jeune homme suivre son chemin qu'il n'avais pas remarqué le discret sourire qui avait étiré l'espace d'une seconde les lèvres d'Eren...

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le bal. Une semaine que Levi croisait Eren sans que celui-ci ne vienne lui parler sauf par obligation professionnelle. Il aurait du être rassuré, se dire qu'enfin ce gamin avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais non. Il avait le sentiment que la situation était pire. Eren préparait quelque chose. Il en était certain. Depuis des jours, il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards insistants parfois accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Il savait que l'adolescent était déterminé et obtenait toujours ses objectifs, Armin le lui avait rappelé. Il s'attendait de la part d'Eren à des avances directes, franches comme pendant la soirée du bal. Cela correspondait bien à son côté impulsif. Mais le voir lui sourire en douce, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ça le déstabilisait quelque peu.

Eren, lui, s'amusait bien avec ce petit jeu de regard. Il pouvait sentir la gêne de Levi sans mal. C'était grisant de pouvoir l'observer de cette façon. Jusqu'à ce que Levi craque. Il supportait un regard lourd de désir et d'envie depuis une semaine sans réagir. Il allait forcément demander des comptes à un moment donné. Mais en attendant, il profitait du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, autrement dit un Levi en pleine réflexion qui se demandait sûrement ce que Eren lui réservait.

Armin, de son côté, continuait de s'inquiéter pour Mikasa. Il avait remarqué quelques changements chez elle: en travaillant avec elle et Sasha, il avait vu Mikasa adressé un sourire à cette dernière. Un sourire très forcé mais qui a beaucoup surprise Sasha qui l'avais toujours connue très impassible. Une autre fois, il l'avait vu se forcer à rire à une blague de Connie. Elle semblait également avoir prise des distances avec Eren alors que durant des années, elle cherchait à toujours être à ses côtés au point qu'Eren n'en pouvait plus par moment que Mikasa le couve comme un enfant. Si quelques membres du Bataillon d'Exploration se réjouissait de voir Mikasa se comportait ainsi, Armin savait que ce n'était pas normal. Ce changement de comportement avait forcément un lien avec Eren.

Afin de réfléchir à toutes ces histoires et de prendre l'air, Armin sortit du château avant que la nuit ne commence à tomber. Il fit quelques pas mais avant qu'il ne put songer à quoi que ce soit, une voix attira son attention.

« Tu sais Mikasa, je dois t'avouer que je suis très surpris que tu ais accepté mon invitation, je suis très heureux de pouvoir être là, avec toi...»

Armin tiqua instantanément. Jean? Était-ce la voix de Jean? Il était avec Mikasa? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida de s'approcher discrètement du banc où était assis ses deux amis.

Sans bruit, il s'approcha des deux silhouettes qu'il voyait de dos et écouta leur conversation.

« C'est un plaisir, Jean.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais... Je te trouve très belle... et tu as des cheveux magnifiques...

\- Merci, c'est très gentil.

\- écoute Mikasa, il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de te dire depuis quelques années, quelque chose que je ressent et...

\- Ah, Mikasa, tu es là, je te cherches depuis un moment! S'exclama Armin afin de couper la déclaration de Jean.

\- Armin! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? Demanda Jean, partagé entre la honte et la colère.

\- Je dois parler à Mikasa, maintenant, déclara simplement le jeune homme.

\- Armin, pouvons-nous remettre notre conversation à plus tard? Jean s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose.

\- Non Mikasa, je tiens à ce qu'on ai une discussion maintenant, dit-il avec une once d'autorité dans la voix.

Après s'être excusée auprès de Jean, Mikasa suivit Armin à un endroit à l'abri des regards afin de pouvoir parler sans interruption. Une fois posté devant elle, l'adolescent brisa le silence.

« Dit-moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisait seule avec Jean?

\- Depuis quand te dois-je des comptes? Répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Depuis que tu te comportes différemment. En temps normal, jamais tu n'aurais souri à n'importe qui, ni ri à une quelconque plaisanterie. Et tu aurais encore moins accepté la moindre invitation de Jean. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le changement, ce n'est pas dangereux.

\- Sauf s'il s'effectue pour les mauvaises raisons. C'est à propos d'Eren, n'est-ce pas?

\- Eren ne m'aimera jamais, je me suis faite une raison.

\- Arrête de mentir, ça ne prend pas avec moi, dit Armin d'une voix pleine d'assurance. On sait très bien toi et moi que tu aime Eren de tout ton cœur depuis l'enfance. Des années d'amour ne s'effacent pas aussi facilement, surtout quand on sait ce que vous avez vécu ensemble. Alors ne me fait pas croire que tu ne l'aime plus.»

à ces mots, Mikasa baissa les yeux. Évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire croire ça. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu.

« Ton changement d'attitude, c'est pour Eren, c'est ça?»

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme ne voulait plus rien dire. Comprenant qu'il était sur la bonne voie, Armin continua.

« Et ce rendez-vous avec Jean, c'était pour rendre jaloux Eren, je me trompe?»

Toujours silencieuse, Mikasa baissa encore plus la tête, le visage dissimulé sous de fines mèches de cheveux noirs. Tout en la prenant par les épaules, Armin lui dit:

« Mikasa, répond moi! Ne plus rien dire ne t'aidera pas à aller mieux. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment alors s'il-te-plaît, parle moi! Tu as besoin de te confier, autrement tu vas déprimer encore plus. Tu sais bien que je garderais tout pour moi...»

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui s'empressa de l'essuyer avant de frotter ses yeux. Elle regarda Armin qui, face à elle, lui lançait un regard encourageant. Elle inspira profondément. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à se confier à lui et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle voulait que tout le monde ai d'elle l'image d'une personne forte que rien ne peut atteindre. Tout le monde, y compris Armin. Malgré tout, elle voulait parler. Il avait raison, elle en avait besoin.

« ça fait des jours que j'essaie de changer. Devenir celle que j'aurais sûrement été si mon enfance se serait déroulée sans ce... _ce jour._ Je serais devenue une fille insouciante, souriante, aimable, belle... Tout ce que mon passé a pris à mon avenir. Eren aime sans doute ce genre de fille. Voilà pourquoi il ne m'aime pas. Je ne suis pas normale. Je cherche à être la plus forte possible afin de savoir me défendre seule pour qu'il n'ai plus jamais à me sauver. Je cherche constamment à le protéger parce-que j'ai une dette éternelle envers lui et parce-que je l'aime. Depuis _ce jour_ , je veux me battre pour vivre, avec l'espoir qu'une vie heureuse aux côtés d'Eren m'attend. Je n'envisage pas un seul instant de le voir vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'est trop douloureux. Alors je me suis forcée à sourire. À rire un peu. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Hier soir, avant de partir se coucher, il m'a dit que ça lui faisait très plaisir de voir sa «sœur» sourire. Lorsque Jean m'a proposer qu'on se voit ce soir, j'ai accepté car je pensais que, comme jean et Eren sont rivaux, cela allait le rendre jaloux... Mais tu es arrivé alors...»

N'en pouvant plus, Mikasa fondit en larme suite à quoi Armin la prit dans ses bras afin de la calmer. Elle était vraiment au plus bas. Elle était exactement comme Eren: prête à tout pour que son amour devienne réciproque. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement en réfléchissant. Si Mikasa se sentait aussi mal, c'est en parti parce-qu'elle croyait que le problème venait d'elle. Elle était loin de se douter que si Eren n'était pas amoureux d'elle, c'est pour la simple raison qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

« Mikasa... Tu n'as pas à changer ta personnalité pour lui, je t'assure, ce n'est pas ça le problème...

\- Bien sûr que si, il n'y a pas d'autre raisonnement...

\- Tu en oublies un qui serait plausible pourtant...

\- Le quel?

Mikasa releva brusquement la tête. Face à son visage strié de larme, Armin se mordit la lèvre, regrettant d'en avoir trop dit.

« Mikasa, Eren...

\- Si tu sais quelque chose, Armin, dit moi, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Eren... est amoureux. Depuis plusieurs mois...»

Les mots d'Armin retentirent dans sa tête. Elle aurait pu petit à petit se faire à l'idée qu'Eren ne l'aime pas, tant qu'aucune autre fille n'occupe ses pensées. Cette révélation la faisait davantage souffrir. Tout-à-coup, elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir essayer de changer pour lui, elle trouvait cela pitoyable. Elle aurait même été jusqu'à sortir avec Jean juste pour le rendre jaloux. Coincée entre honte et colère, elle courut le plus vite possible afin de s'isoler, sous le regard attristé d'Armin qui ne chercha pas à la rattraper, songeant qu'elle avait sûrement besoin d'être seule.

Alors que Mikasa courrait en pleurant en pensant à Eren, ce dernier était dans une salle commune où les soldats pouvaient passé leurs pose ou leur soirée avant de partir se coucher. Levi s'y trouvait, il lisait un livre, enfin, il essayait. Eren le dévisageait encore sans se lasser et ce, depuis plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un certain temps, Eren se leva, sans doute pour repartir dans sa chambre. Levi décida de le suivre, voulant encore une fois recadrer l'adolescent. Tout en marchant vers la chambre d'Eren, il pensa qu'il avais surestimé l'influence qu'Armin avait sur lui.

Il repensa aussi aux regard d'Eren qui aurait sûrement séduit plus d'une fille dans le Bataillon d'Exploration. Comment pouvait-il transmettre autant d'envie simplement avec les yeux? Il frissonna malgré lui. Ce n'étais pas le moment de montrer un sentiment de faiblesse, il lui fallait recadrer cet insolent au plus vite. Ce manège avait durer trop longtemps.

Une fois devant la porte, il entra sans frapper, voulant se montrer le plus autoritaire possible.

« Jeager, il faut qu'on parle!»

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la chambre d'apparence vide. Le Caporal-Chef fit quelques pas, certain qu'Eren était ici. Il ne vit personne. Soudain, il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, même s'il savait qui avait fermer la porte. Eren était là, un sourire presque diabolique pendu aux lèvres, un regard triomphant. Il avait la main sur une clé qui elle-même se trouvait dans la serrure.

«Bonsoir, Caporal-Chef... Susurra l'adolescent. Je suis ravi que vous soyez venu me voir. Maintenant que vous êtes là, restez donc quelques instants...» dit-il en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

La tournure que prenait les événements ne plaisait pas à Levi. L'idée d'être enfermé avec ce gamin ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Même si la situation lui échappait, il devait montrer que cela ne l'impressionnait guère.

«Jeager, je peux savoir ce qui te prend depuis quelques jours?

-Ce qui me prend? Mais je vous laisse tranquille, comme vous me l'avez demander...

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, tu crois que je ne remarque pas les regards que tu me lance en permanence?

\- Bon, d'accord, je vais tout vous avouer, dit Eren avec un air faussement ennuyé. Je savais très bien que cela vous dérangerais que je vous observe ainsi. Et donc par conséquent que vous viendrez me voir afin de me dire d'arrêter mes «gamineries». Sans ça, vous ne serriez pas venu me voir de votre plein gré, Levi...

En murmurant son prénom, Eren s'approcha doucement de son supérieur, qui ne savait que faire pour calmer les ardeurs de l'adolescent.

« Jeager, ça suffit, tu vas trop loin, ouvre cette porte immédiatement! Ordonna Levi en haussant la voix.

\- Pour que vous m'abandonniez? Ça sûrement pas, en tout cas, pas tout de suite...»

Eren s'approchait toujours tandis que Levi, lui, reculait.

« Je ne me répéterais pas deux fois, Eren. Ouvre cette porte!»

Alors qu'il reculait toujours, Levi sentit son dos percuter le mur. Il était coincé. Il se trouvait entre un lit et un bureau et face à lui se trouvait Eren, les joues roses et le regard embrumé.

Ce dernier cessa de s'avancer lorsqu'il n'eut plus que quelques centimètres pour les séparer. Eren se pencha un peu pour être à la hauteur de Levi. Ce dernier était très troublé. Il n'était pas habitué à cette proximité. Même lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé par deux fois lors du bal, Eren ne s'était pas tenu aussi près. L'adulte sentit malgré lui le rouge lui coloré les joues. Ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas le moment...

« Vous ne pouvez plus reculer Levi. Vous devez me faire face. Je sais que vous avez ressenti quelque chose lors de cette soirée. Dite-moi sincèrement ce que ça vous a inspiré? Du dégoût, de la gêne, du... plaisir?»

L'adulte ne savait que répondre. Il était déstabilisé par cette proximité. S'il avait oser le regarder dans les yeux, il aurait pu y voir son propre reflet. Mais non, il n'osait pas soutenir le regard de l'adolescent. Il avait gardé son sang froid dans des situations mettant sa vie en péril et là, il perdait ses moyens. Il devait se reprendre, et vite. Soupirant pour feindre l'ennui, il poussa Eren par l'épaule tout en disant: « Bon, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser Jeager, j'ai du travail qui m'att...»

Il fut coupé par les mains d'Eren qui attrapèrent ses épaules et le plaqua contre le mur. Choqué, Levi ne put caché sa surprise et regarda Eren avec incompréhension. Satisfait de cette réaction, Eren émit un petit rire narquois avant de redevenir sérieux. Tout en maintenant Levi contre le mur, Eren se pencha pour glisser quelques mots dans l'oreille de son supérieur.

« Vous ne partirez pas d'ici avant de m'avoir répondu sincèrement. Ou alors...

-Ou alors quoi? Demanda Levi, supportant de moins en moins cette proximité plus qu'envahissante.

\- Ou alors, embrassez-moi. Et je vous laisserais partir. À vous de choisir, Caporal-Chef.»

 _Heyyyy! =D voilà enfin le chapitre 13, comme toujours je m'excuse d'avoir autant tardée mais comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, comme les autres j'ai adoré l'écrire et surtout il a relancer mon inspiration! =D Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews:_

 _\- Gumi-Chan : je n'ai cessée de pensée à vos pauvres âmes de «fan» (_ _ce mot me paraît tellement énorme appliqué à ma fic ! XD) voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu faire un chapitre plus long, pour compensé ma lenteur! XD ne t'en fait pas pour les avis constructif, ça fait aussi très très plaisir que quelqu'un dise que la fic est géniale ! XD j'espère que tu auras aimer manger ce texte ! X3_

 _\- : Oh oui, il n'est pas près de le lâcher ! XD_

 _\- Erwin Eyebrow : désolée pour ton kokoro, c'est mon côté Yandere ça ! X3 j'ai enfin bouger mon cul comme tu l'as demander, j'espère que ça ne t'as pas déçue ! =D_

 _\- Grimmy: merci pour tes encouragements ! (j'en ai eue besoin ! XD) j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long t'auras rassasiée ! =D_

 _Voilà, maintenant, mon petit mot à mes deux amies Levi Heichou et Neko Lapin: alors, ça vous à plu? ça veut dire que vous allez pas me fouetter ce soir? X3 (oui je suis une victime ! T.T)_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	14. Chapitre 14

« Ce gamin m'exaspère...»

Levi était toujours maintenu contre le mur par Eren. L'adolescent avait plus de force qu'il en avait l'air. Levi aurait très bien pu se débarrasser de lui assez facilement mais il voulait régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute en discutant avec le jeune homme. Lui faire comprendre qu'il devait s'écarter de lui-même et agir en adulte.

Cela faisait une bonne minute qu'il se regardait sans rien se dire. Sans savoir quoi dire. Eren trouvait la situation à la fois jouissive et tortueuse. Se retrouver en position de force face au Caporal-Chef, le plaquer contre le mur, il avait l'impression de l'avoir à sa merci. Il se contrôlait pour ne pas craquer et ne pas forcer la main à Levi en l'embrassant sans attendre, comme lors du bal. Mais cette fois, il voulait que ce soit Levi qui l'embrasse, que ce soit lui qui avance son visage vers le sien afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Levi lui avait envie de discuter mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Une part de lui lui soufflait que ce serait plus simple de lui faire un petit baiser du bout des lèvres et de s'en aller. Et que ce serait peut-être plus agréable que de tenter de raisonner l'adolescent. Mais sa raison lui dicta qu'il ne fallait pas céder au chantage.

«Jeager, tu ne trouves pas cette situation ridicule? Sérieusement, je ne suis pas une jeune fille que tu peux impressionner de cette façon.

\- C'est justement l'une des choses qui me plaît le plus chez vous Levi. Rien ne vous perturbe, du moins en apparence...

\- Pfff... Allez, écarte-toi, j'ai des choses plus importante à faire.

\- Je vous ai déjà imposé ma condition.

\- Il est hors de question que je t'embrasse.

\- Alors vos affaires importantes attendront, répondit Eren avec un sourire en coin.

Commençant à perdre patience, Levi soupira. En voyant cela, Eren se pencha de nouveau vers le Caporal-Chef mais cette fois si il se colla contre lui afin de rompre l'infime distance entre eux. Il chuchota à l'oreille de Levi: « De quoi avez-vous peur? Un baiser, ça ne vous engage à rien...» Il se redressa pour voir l'effet de ses mots sur Levi. Ce dernier tentait de garder son air impassible, en vain. Il rougissait et sa respiration semblait saccadée. En constatant cela, Eren jubila intérieurement. Il était sur la bonne voie. Levi était plus que troublé par cette approche.

Levi savait que Eren avait remarqué sa gêne. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il perdait tous ses moyens. Lorsque Eren s'est collé à lui, il a senti son cœur battre douloureusement, comme s'il avait reçu une dose d'adrénaline. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il avait peur pour ses camarades en pleine expédition, non, là c'était différent, une peur mêlée de curiosité. Après tout, personne n'avait été aussi proche de lui auparavant, physiquement parlant. Et puis entendre la voix charmeuse de l'adolescent ne l'avais pas laisser de marbre non plus... Le Caporal-Chef était désorienté. Il avait l'impression d'avoir 15 ans aussi et d'être intimidé par un garçon plus vieux que lui, sans doute à cause des quelques centimètres de plus que lui qu'avait Eren. Ce dernier prit la parole: « Si vous saviez Levi à quel point vous êtes mignon comme ça, tout rougissant... Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous êtes tentant...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompue par une paire de lèvres qui vint se poser sur les siennes avec précipitation.

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Oui, il ne rêvait pas, Levi avait bien fini par céder! Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps que Levi réalise ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait saisi le col de la veste d'Eren afin que ce dernier se penche pour pouvoir atteindre sa bouche. Il avait fait ça pour le faire taire. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre dire des choses si embarrassante. Il se détestait mentalement d'être devenu aussi faible devant ce garçon. Il n'était pourtant pas amoureux, pas aussi vite, c'est impossible.

Rapidement, Levi s'écarta, au grand désarroi d'Eren qui aurait voulu que ce moment dure plus longtemps. Le temps de reprendre contenance, le Caporal-Chef resta silencieux. Il remarqua le petit sourire narquois qu'affichait Eren. Ce dernier semblait convaincu que son petit manège avait fonctionné. Avec tout le sérieux qui le caractérisait habituellement, Levi regarda Eren froidement tout en lui disant: « Maintenant, écarte-toi.». Satisfait, Eren se déplaça. L'adulte pris la direction de la porte mais avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Eren et lui dit: « Ne te fait surtout pas d'illusion. Si j'ai fait cela, c'est uniquement parce-que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à cause de tes caprices ridicules.

\- Comme si vous n'étiez pas capable de me repousser autrement... Pouffa Eren.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Levi en soupirant.

\- Je veux dire que vous connaissant, vous auriez été capable de me repousser autrement qu'en m'embrassant et pourtant vous l'avez fait.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de brusquer les jeunes recrues.

\- Pourtant je ne demande que ça...

Eren commença à se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de Levi qui était toujours à côté de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir. Et pourtant, il ne bougeait plus. Avec difficulté, réalisa que les mots d'Eren l'avait fait frissonner et étaient en train de réveiller chez lui une sorte d'adrénaline jusque-là endormie. Et puis Eren était si arrogant et ce, depuis plus d'une semaine. Tout cela lui donnait bien envie de répondre à sa provocation.

\- Tu es sûr Jeager? Si je venais à te brusquer, je crois que tu ne t'en remettrais pas...

En entendant cela, Eren n'en revenais pas. Il était persuadé que Levi quitterait la pièce en soupirant ou en lui redemandant de bien vouloir arrêter ses bêtises. Au lieu de ça, il lui répondait en jouant le jeu. Et aux yeux d'Eren, ça le rendant encore plus attirant. Mais plutôt que de forcer les choses, il décida de continuer sur cette lancée qui avait l'air prometteuse...

\- Ah vous croyez? Je peux toujours essayer de vous prouver le contraire, Caporal-Chef...

Eren eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que des mains se posèrent sur son torse et que son dos percuta un mur. Aussitôt, Levi approcha son visage de celui de l'adolescent, le regardant dans les yeux. Pris par surprise, Eren écarquilla les yeux, gêné. Jusque-là, c'était lui qui avait le contrôle et sans qu'il s'y attende, les rôles ont été inversé. Il redevenait impuissant, rougissant, à la merci de l'homme dont il était amoureux depuis des mois. Les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration troublée, l'adolescent attendait une initiative de son supérieur, n'importe laquelle, pourvu qu'il fasse quelque chose, la situation actuelle étant pour lui une véritable torture.

Levi n'effectua aucun mouvement. Il se contenta de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il trouvait cela génial d'avoir enfin réussi à calmer l'arrogance d'Eren. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus, rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Levi, doucement. Elle se touchèrent presque lorsque d'un coup, Levi s'écarta et retourna près de la porte, laissant Eren seul contre le mur, tentant de redonner à son cœur un rythme cardiaque normal. Frustré comme jamais, l'adolescent jeta un regard noir à Levi qui lui répondit simplement « - Tu vois? Si tu ne te remet pas de ça, tu ne peux pas prétendre vouloir plus.»

Il déverrouilla la porte puis sorti en abandonnant Eren derrière lui. Insatisfait de la tournure qu'avait pris les événements, l'adolescent se jura qu'il aurait sa revanche.

 _Heyyy! qui c'est qui revient au bout d'un mois avec un chapitre ridiculement court? C'est moi! XD Bon comme d'habitude désolée du retard mais cette fois, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes! Le bac blanc écrit de français, l'oral de TPE, ce genre de choses très sympathique! Enfin bref désolée il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même, en plus là c'est centré purement sur le ereri! (Hum je sens que je vais encore me faire détester avec cette fin de chapitre, déversez votre haine, allez-y! XD) Bien, place aux réponses aux reviews:_

 _\- stupidearmin: Bon je te l'ai déjà dit par messages, tout ça tout ça mais encore merciiii d'avoir lu mon histoire même si à la base c'est vrai que c'est pas ton trip! XD ça m'a vraiment fait hyper plaisir, pour la peine t'as le droit à un câlin et une tasse de thé! X3_

 _\- Erwin Eyebrow: Oh oui, j'aime ça aussi! Désolée de t'avoir forcer à attendre, je sais qu'un mois c'est long ! T.T_

 _\- : SIIIIII j'aime couper au moment fatidique, j'aime frustrer ! XD ça se voit dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs ! (en fait j'suis horrible ! T.T) j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ! =D_

 _\- Gumi-Chan: Ah tant mieux si le chapitre précédent était bon ! XD géniale? ah mais je vais rougir, ça suffit ! X3 tu me déteste et ensuite tu me demande en mariage ? On appelle ça être bipolaire, ça tombe bien, je le suis, donc tu me fait pas peur malgré le fait que tu es 5 femmes dans ta vie ! XD fan-girl ? *.* si ça continue c'est moi qui vais te demander en mariage ! XD_

 _Voilà pour les reviews, maintenant, un p'tit mot pour mes fidèles et ô combien patientes amies qui me charrie souvent pour mes retards j'ai nommé Levi Heichou et Neko Lapin: Hey Levi, dans la fic, tu prend la porte, tu prend Bernard ! XD (oui j'ai pas arrêter de penser à cette blague en écrivant le chapitre, je te remercie pas ! T.T) maintenant qu'il est posté, je vais passer mon temps à venir dans vos chambres vous tourner le stylo, le gachapon et la bouteille, je sais que vous aimez ça ! XD_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, qu'importe ce que vous voulez dire, j'y répondrais lors de la parution du nouveau chapitre et vous pouvez aussi partager la fic et laisser un pouce bleu... Ah non ça c'est sur Youtube ! XD_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	15. Chapitre 15

\- Eren, tu ne crois pas que tu es allé un peu trop loin? Sois plus subtil, avec ce genre de chantage tu risque davantage de l'agacé qu'autre chose...

\- Certes, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne réagis qu'à la provocation...

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis qu'Eren s'était enfermé dans la même pièce que Levi. Deux matins où il s'était réveiller avec le souvenir amer de son échec. Il n'avait pas arrêter d'y repenser. Il était tellement gêné qu'il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Armin. Son ami avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas mais devant le silence d'Eren, il avait préféré ne pas insister. Après deux jours de mutisme, Eren s'était décidé de lui-même à tout raconter à Armin.

Lorsque Levi avait quitter la pièce, il était resté un moment, debout, collé au mur. Lui qui avait toujours admirer Levi, à cet instant il n'éprouvait pour lui une profonde haine provoquée par cette immense frustration. Comment osait-il jouer avec ses sentiments? Tout cela n'était pas qu'un jeu, si le Caporal-Chef ne ressentait rien, l'adolescent était réellement amoureux. Si Eren le provoquait ces derniers temps ce n'était pas seulement pour s'amuser, il avait un but derrière tout ça. Levi en revanche affirmait qu'il n'aimait pas l'adolescent et pourtant il rentrait dans son jeu et le retournait contre lui. Il avait tellement honte d'avoir perdu tous ses moyens, il avait eu l'impression d'être vidé de son énergie, comme si l'adulte lui avait drainé. Il avait vraiment cru que cette fois, Levi avait envie de l'embrasser.

Mais non. Ça aurait été trop simple. Et moins douloureux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la tristesse succéda à la colère. Il en voulait à Levi de lui résister, il lui en voulait de l'avoir frustré, il lui en voulait d'être aussi insensible. Mais surtout, il s'en voulait à lui-même d'être aussi faible. Cette assurance qu'il s'était construite pour faire face à Levi s'était détruite, le blessant au passage. Voir le Caporal-Chef s'approcher de lui de cette manière, aussi près de son visage, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, alors qu'il aurait pu se contenter de sortir de la pièce... C'était décidément trop beau pour être vrai.

Et puis vint la honte. Jusque-là, tout se passait bien, il contrôlait parfaitement la situation. Face à cet échec, il se sentait découragé, se disait que Levi avait raison lorsqu'il disait que jamais il n'arriverait à ses fins.

Honteux d'avoir été aussi ridicule, il se replia sur lui-même.

Il essaya de réfléchir un peu à la situation afin de trouver un moyen de rattraper cela. Il ne voulais plus perdre ses moyens. Après tout, Levi ne voudrait sûrement pas d'un gamin qui passe son temps à rougir et impressionné par chaque initiative qu'il pourrait prendre.

Levi avait malgré tout réagis dans un premier temps. Il l'avait embrassé après tout alors que, réellement, rien ne l'y obligeait. Comme lui avait dit Eren, il était très bien capable de le repousser d'une autre manière. Il l'avait embrasser suite aux paroles d'Eren qui l'avaient sans doute embarrassé. Eren se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit : qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il rougissait, qu'il était tentant... Il lui avait dit combien il lui plaisait en somme et cela avait fait réagir Levi plutôt rapidement. Il garda cette information en tête, ce point faible serait sûrement utile.

Avec un peu de recul, ce n'était pas vraiment un échec, ce retournement de situation l'avait juste grandement déstabilisé et frustré au plus grand point. Malgré tout, Eren en voulait toujours à Levi d'avoir jouer avec ses sentiments pour l'embarrasser avant de quitter la pièce et de le laisser seul. Levi pensait sûrement l'avoir calmé pour de bon seulement, Eren était maintenant plus déterminé à avoir sa revanche.

« Tu as raison, c'est vrai que le provoquer fonctionne plutôt bien mais enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, si tu continue comme ça, il va finir par s'y habituer et à mon avis, il s'y habitue déjà... ton but n'était pas de le surprendre?

-Oui, vu comme ça, c'était pas une bonne idée... Mais Armin comprends-moi, tu crois que c'est si simple ? Jusque-là je pensais savoir comment agir avec lui et pendant ces deux derniers jours, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas le croiser une seule fois... Dit moi comment je dois me comporter avec lui!

\- Mais enfin Eren je ne peux pas te dicter ta conduite ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Écoute, pour l'instant, lâche-le un peu, d'accord ? Tu es complètement obsédé par le Caporal-Chef depuis le bal, t'occuper d'autre chose t'aiderais peut-être à prendre du recul et te faire du bien ! Tiens, par exemple, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas passer de temps avec Mikasa?

\- Mikasa ? Je dois reconnaître que ça doit faire un moment que je n'ai pas réellement discuter avec elle, d'ailleurs je ne la croise pas beaucoup, elle doit avoir beaucoup de travail...

Armin n'avait pas mentionné Mikasa par hasard. La jeune femme était en effet au plus bas depuis qu'elle était au courant qu'Eren aimait quelqu'un. Le jeune stratège n'avais pas beaucoup croisé Mikasa non plus et il s'inquiétait un peu. Lui-même aurait bien aimer lui parler un peu, s'assurer qu'elle tenait bon mais il voulait également aider Eren.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir un peu, elle doit se sentir un peu seule... suggéra Armin.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, c'est vrai que maintenant que ça avance doucement avec Levi, j'avoue ne pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec elle... D'ailleurs, j'y pense, je devrais peut-être lui parler aussi de ce que je ressent pour Levi, après tout on est amis depuis l'enfance, je suis sûr qu'elle ne me rejettera pas, elle pourrait même me donner des conseils, comme toi!

\- Oh si tu veux mon avis il ne vaut mieux pas! S'exclama Armin. Tu connais Mikasa, si tu lui dit qu'il résiste à tes avances, elle serait capable d'aller le voir et de le menacer de le tuer si jamais il te faisait du mal!

\- Ah ah, tu n'as pas tort ! Bon j'ai tout de même du mal à l'imaginer aller aussi loin, imagine Mikasa furieuse devant Levi, lui disant «arrête de faire du mal à mon frère, laisse-le te rendre heureux ou tu vas finir comme tous les titans qui ont croisés mon chemin» Ah ah, ce serait drôle !

\- Ah ah, oui, tu as raison...

« Oh Eren, tu n'imagines pas à quel point la situation est complexe...» pensa Armin tout en faisant mine de rire à la plaisanterie de son ami.

«- En tout cas, je vais passer plus de temps avec elle, ça me permettra comme tu me l'as dit de prendre du recul et de trouver un moyen de faire mien Levi...

\- Oui et puis peut-être que cela va servir tes propres intérêts, En te voyant avec Mikasa, il va, avec un peu de chance, être jaloux ! S'esclaffa Armin.

\- Oh je ne pense pas qu'il serait jaloux de Mikasa, c'est une femme. Même s'il croyait que j'abandonne et que je veuille sortir avec elle, il pourrait se dire, inconsciemment, qu'il est le seul homme que j'ai aimer. Non, pour le rendre jaloux, il faudrait que je me rapproche d'un autre homme...»

Une idée commençant à germer dans son esprit, Eren se tût un instant et observa son ami quelques instants. Blond, de grands yeux bleus, un air sérieux mais expressif, un peu petit, frêle. Physiquement, c'était l'opposé de Levi. Fier de son idée, Eren se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Euh Eren, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui je crois... Dit moi Armin, depuis que je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de Levi, tu m'as aider, tu m'as donner des conseils... Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner un nouveau coup de main ?

\- Bien-sûr, que veux tu que je fasse?

\- … Est-ce que... tu voudrais bien que je fasse semblant de vouloir sortir avec toi?

 _Hey ! =D Vous allez bien ? Est-ce que, tout comme moi, certaine personne ont passé leur oral blanc de bac de français ? (ou un autre oral, ça marche aussi) *_ _un peu de racontage de vie *_ _j'ai passé le mien mardi matin, c'était très stressant mais ça c'est plutôt bien passé, s'il y a des personnes qui vont passer un oral dans les temps qui viennent, je vous souhaite bonne chance ! =D breeeeef tout ça pour dire que c'était plutôt stressant là comme période mais j'ai trouver le temps pour écrire un peu ! J'essaierais de commencer le chapitre 16 lors du week-end de l'ascension mais je ne promet rien, d'autant plus que le jeudi 5 mai c'est mon anniversaire, mes 18 ans, tout ça tout ça... (ah ça vous intéresse pas ? désolée, je raconte trop ma vie là ! X3)_

 _Re-breeeeef, maintenant je répond aux reviews:_

 _\- M.A.c : XD c'est vrai qu'il a changer le petit Eren ! Mais ça m'amuse tellement de le faire évoluer comme ça ! (comme un pokémon !... je craque complètement là, on va dire c'est la fatigue!) Oh oui, Levi ne peut pas se laisser faire indéfiniment ! X3_

 _\- Erwin Eyebrow : Encore un mois, désolée ! Oh god, c'est très le compliment ! * .* merci beaucoup ! =D XD Ah c'est vrai que j'adore écrire Levi uke mais bon, inverser les rôles de temps en temps, c'est cool ! X3_

 _\- Raravioli : …... *.* MERCI BEAUCOUUUUUUP ça fait hyper plaisir de voir une review aussi enthousiaste ! XD c'est hyper flatteur ! Mais meurt pas hein, j'men voudrais sinon ! X3 si le jeu d'Eren va fonctionner, hum, peut-être ! X3 je suis contente qu'elle t'ai fait rire ! =D_

 _Alors maintenant, mon habituel mot à mes amies, les très célèbres Levi Heichou et Neko Lapin: me faites pas manger les pissenlits par la racine please, arrêtez de me torturer, il est sorti maintenant ! XD Du coup Neko, j'ai le droit de pas recevoir de farine pour mon anniversaire ? X3 Et Levi, emmène pas tes béquilles aux soirées détentes pitié, ça fait trop mal ! T.T_

 _Voilà, j'espère comme à chaque fois que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu et je m'excuse encore une fois du temps que je met pour écrire et puis si vous voulez laisser une review, vous pouvez le faire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! X3_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert._


	16. Chapitre 16

« Euh... Je te demande pardon ? »

Surpris, Armin espérait avoir mal entendu la demande d'Eren. Il était prêt à beaucoup de chose pour son meilleur ami, il était même prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour lui et pourtant l'idée de devoir jouer son petit ami le mettait mal à l'aise. Eren n'était pas qu'un simple ami, il le considérait comme un frère après toutes ces années. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de faire semblant, ça lui semblait presque malsain.

« Est-ce que tut voudrais bien que je fasse semblant d'être attiré par toi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas faire des choses trop déplacées comme t'embrasser ou me montrer trop proche physiquement et évidemment ce ne sera qu'en présence de Levi. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Insista Eren d'un ton suppliant presque enfantin.

« … Bon, d'accord, j'accepte de t'aider bien que je ne sois pas certain à cent pour cent que ce soit une bonne idée. Et si Levi ne réagissait pas comme tu l'espère ? Tu vas peut-être le vexer voire pire le soulager.

-Je le sais bien mais là, je ne sais pas plus quoi faire d'autre. Ça fait quelques mois que ça dure, je n'en peux plus et je suis sûr que lui non plus. Si me voir avec toi ne lui fait rien, s'il n'a pas de réaction et si pire encore il donne sa bénédiction à notre « couple » là j'aurais la confirmation qu'il ne m'aime pas, que tout ce que j'ai fait là n'aura été qu'une perte de temps et j'arrêterais de le harceler. »

Eren avait dit ça d'un ton léger mais Armin avait bien vu que le regard de son ami d'enfance s'était assombris en disant cela. Il s'approcha d'Eren et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider. »

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Armin avait promis à Eren de l'aider. Trois semaines durant lesquelles tous deux avaient eu beaucoup de travail concernant les titans. Trois semaines où Eren avait à peine croiser Levi.

Si Eren n'avait pas vu le Caporal-Chef, ce n'était pas par hasard. Ce dernier l'évitait afin de ne pas subir un nouvel affront de la part de l'adolescent. Il savait que c'était ridicule, puéril et absolument pas dans ses habitudes de fui, au contraire, il était plutôt du genre à se battre et à n'avoir peur de rien. Il savait gérer n'importe quelle situation. N'importe laquelle. Sauf celle-là.

Il ne savais plus comment réagir face à Eren. Il trouvait toujours une solution lorsqu'il faisait face à un ennemi, qu'il soit humain ou titan. Pourtant, il ne savait plus quoi faire face à un garçon amoureux de lui.

Mais encore, si c'était le seul problème, Levi n'aurait pas chercher à l'éviter pendant trois semaines. Le véritable problème, c'était ses propres sentiments.

La dernière rencontre qu'il avait eue avec Eren l'avait perturbé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il ne cessait d'y penser malgré lui et trouvait des excuses à cela. Il se disait que c'était la fatigue, qu'il ne s'était pas reposer depuis longtemps. Il refusait la possibilité que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avaient évoluer en quelque chose de nouveau.

Il était le Caporal-Chef Levi et il ne devait pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime encore une fois. La vie lui avait pris sa famille, ses amis, un grand nombre de ses collègues du Bataillon d'Exploration... Non, il ne devait pas tomber amoureux.

Pourtant, son subconscient lui soufflait que c'est bien ce qui était en train de se produire mais il ignorait cette vérité en se concentrant comme jamais sur son travail et en évitant de croiser Eren. Bien sûr il l'avait tout de même aperçu quelques fois et lors de ces rares moment, Eren se contentait de lui dire bonjour et rien de plus. Pas de regard aguicheur, pas de contact physique, rien. Levi ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ce changement d'attitude le faisait réfléchir encore plus... Eren était un garçon plein de surprises, avec lui il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Si Eren ne vit pas beaucoup Levi pendant ces trois semaines, il y avait une autre personne qu'il n'avais pas vraiment vu depuis un moment : Mikasa. Tout comme Levi, la jeune femme fuyait la compagnie de son ami d'enfance. La nouvelle d'Armin l'avait totalement détruite. Elle se sentait à la fois remplie de tristesse et de haine. Elle aimait Eren depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée, elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur des années durant sans que ce dernier ne lui témoigne un amour autre que fraternel. Pourtant, malgré tout, elle était persuadée qu'un jour il lui dirait « je t'aime » et transformerais sa vie en quelque chose de meilleur. Elle était convaincu qu'elle était la seule femme qu'il pourrait aimer.

Après l'avoir aimer pendant autant d'années, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une autre fille le lui vole. Elle était devenue forte pour lui, pour le protéger. Elle le connaissait par cœur, savait prendre soin de lui... Non, aucune autre fille méritait d'aimer Eren... Et Eren n'aurait pas du tomber amoureux d'une autre fille qu'elle.

C'est comme si la vie lui interdisait d'être heureuse. Dès qu'elle s'accrochait à quelque chose, la vie le lui enlevait.

Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait préféré l'éviter aussi. Elle ne voulait pas faire l'effort de paraître d'humeur normale, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était être seule et réfléchir à tout cela.

Isolée dans son bureau, elle se posait des questions. Pourrais-je être heureuse pour Eren ? Pourrais-je apprécier la fille qu'il aime ? Pourrais-je vivre avec la sensation que l'on m'a volé quelque chose ?

L'absence de Mikasa aux côtés d'Eren et Armin inquiétait beaucoup ce dernier. Mais malheureusement pour lui il ne pouvait pas vraiment aller la voir afin de lui remonter le moral car il devait rester avec Eren pour l'aider.

Cependant, ils durent tous se revoir au cours d'une réunion organisée par Erwin au sujet de l'élaboration d'une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque et de défense face aux titans afin de minimiser les pertes humaines lors des prochaines expéditions. Pendant cette réunion, chacun mit ses problèmes personnels de côté et se concentra sur son travail.

Bien qu'il soit intéressé par les propos de son supérieur, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré lui de jeter des coups d'œils vers Eren de temps à autre. Ce dernier était installé à côté d'Armin. Le Caporal-Chef remarqua un rapprochement physique inédit entre les deux adolescents. Tandis qu'Armin prenait des notes, Eren se penchait sur ses feuilles pour en lire le contenu. Cela rapprochait assez leur visages pour faire rougir Armin de gêne. Ensuite, Eren murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de son ami qui réprima un rire sous les yeux d'Eren qui le regardait d'une manière que Levi connaissait bien... un regard aguicheur, insolent...

Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il s'intéresser à Armin tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi se sentait-il trahi ? S'était idiot, il aurait du être soulager mais non, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était de l'incompréhension. Et un vague sentiment de possessivité. Son subconscient pris le dessus dans son esprit et tous ce qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines revint à la surface sans crier gare.

Ce regard lui appartenait. Jusque-là, il était le seul homme qu'Eren avait regardé de cette façon. Et il aimait cela. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, le regard désireux d'Eren lui avait manqué pendant ces trois semaines où il l'avait évité. L'adolescent avait bel et bien réveillé quelque chose en lui, une flamme qui, à partir de ce jour, ne cesserait de le consumer.

En prenant conscience de ce qu'il ressentait, Levi sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Alors qu'il tentait difficilement de se concentrer à nouveau sur la réunion, il regarda de nouveau Eren qui cette fois, avait posé l'une de ses mains sur le genou de son ami qui lui, avait l'air très mal à l'aise et tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la main de son meilleur ami qui, pourtant, lui avait promis de ne rien faire de trop gênant.

Eren, lui, semblait apprécier ce contact. Il souriait discrètement en regardant la réaction d'Armin. Le genre de sourire narquois qu'il avait affiché devant Levi. Ce dernier se demandait si tout cela n'était pas ridicule... Peut-être qu'Eren n'avait jamais été réellement amoureux de lui au fond, peut-être que cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui mais comme cela n'avait conclu à rien, il s'était lassé et avait préféré passé à autre chose.

Une fois la réunion terminée, Erwin libéra tout le monde. Avec tous les soldat qui quittèrent la salle, Levi perdit de vue pendant quelques instants Eren et Armin mais les retrouva dans le couloir ensemble.

Armin était adossé au mur. Devant lui se tenait Eren, un bras posé contre le mur en face de lui, près de la tête de son ami. En voyant cet attitude, le Caporal-chef se senti vraiment trompé. Alors ce n'était vraiment qu'un jeu ? Il se sentait comme un jouet interchangeable, sans véritable valeur sentimentale. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Décidé à avoir une discussion avec Eren, il interpella les deux adolescents :

«Hey vous deux ! Cessez de batifoler dans ce couloir, ce bâtiment est un lieu de travail. En parlant de travail, Arlert, vous allez me faire un compte rendu rédigé de cette réunion à me rendre dans deux jours. Commencez-le sur-le-champ. Quand à toi Jeager, nous devons parler toi et moi, allons dans mon bureau. »

Les deux amis n'eurent le temps que d'échanger un regard avant de se séparer, l'un pour travailler, l'autre pour une énième confrontation avec Levi. Et il en était très heureux.

Une fois dans le bureau, Eren eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui que Levi s'exclama « Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fait ?

\- Euh... Pardon ?

\- Tu me rabâche pendant des semaines que tu me tourne autour, que tu me répète que tu m'aime alors pourquoi tu fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi je fait quoi ? Demanda Eren en faignant l'incrédulité.

\- Avec Arlert ! Tu commence à faire la même chose avec lui... Je n'aime pas du tout qu'on se foute de ma gueule Eren alors tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé durant ces trois semaines où l'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu t'es lassé ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Ou alors tu t'es juste amusé a voir ce que ça ferait de... troublé un supérieur ?»

Eren était surpris, il ne pensait pas que son plan marcherait aussi facilement. Mais s'il espérait de la colère de la part de Levi, il ne pensait pas malgré tout que cela l'aurait autant touché, de là à l'accuser d'avoir juste voulu jouer avec lui. Cela agaçait l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas comment après tant d'effort le Caporal-Chef pouvait douter de ses sentiments.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Ça fait des mois que je vous aime à en crever et vous osez en douter ? Et puis chaque fois que j'ai tenté une approche avec vous, vous m'avez dit d'arrêter, qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous et maintenant que j'essaye de vous laisser tranquille et de me détacher tant bien que mal, vous me le reprochez aussi, il faudrait que vous sachiez ce que vous voulez Levi... »

Eren ne put terminer sa phrase. Dans un geste hâtif, précipité, Levi s'était approché du jeune homme, avait agrippé le col de sa veste pour rapprocher son visage du sien et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le Caporal-Chef embrassait Eren avec tous les sentiments qu'il avait caché dans son déni. Enivré, il déplaça l'une de ses mains pour venir la placé sur la joue d'Eren, assumant enfin l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour le jeune soldat. Ce dernier mit l'une de ses mains dans le dos de Levi tandis qu'il mit l'autre sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Après avoir tout deux profité de ce baiser passionné, ils séparèrent leurs visage tout en restant collés l'un à l'autre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Les joues rouges, le souffle haletant, Levi se souvint de la dernière phrase qu'Eren avait dite avant de l'interrompre.

«Je sais ce que je veux Eren. Ce que je veux, c'est toi.»

Eren regarda intensément l'homme Levi dans les yeux. Il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, il ne rêvait donc pas. Ému et heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été jusque-là, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de joie et d'embrasser à nouveau l'homme qu'il aimait qui, lui aussi, était heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 _Coucou tout le monde ! Et voilààà malgré cette longue absence, voilà le chapitre 16 qui était attendu ! Alors comme ce fin de chapitre peut, à mon sens, ressembler à une fin de fic je tiens à préciser que la fic n'est pas encore terminée, à vrai dire je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il reste mais voilà, elle ne s'arrête pas là ! X3 Allez, place aux reviews !_

 _Coucou Toi : Mais c'est un pseudo qui a le mérite d'être original ! XD je suis très contente qu'elle t'ai plu ! =D ah ça, le sadisme fait partie intégrante de moi, c'est plus fort que moi ! X3 merci pour tes encouragements, mon oral blanc s'est bien passé, maintenant j'aimerais que ce soit le cas aussi pour le vrai ! XD (le 24 juin est un jour maudit ! T.T #oraldefrançais) breeeef merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! =D_

 _: XD Ah ben le 5 mai c'est le meilleur jour pour naître ! (ouais bon d'accord je me calme ! XD) Ouais j'avoue, Eren c'est un pokémon en fait ! XD_

 _Guest : XD vieillir par rapport à mon anniversaire ? Oh j'suis majeure depuis un mois mais j'suis toujours aussi teubée en fait ! (ouais pck peut-être je parais un peu normale sur ce site mais la vérité est tout autre ! XD) et comment ça j'aurai du avoir mal au cul ? Qui es-tu ? XD_

 _LeviHeichou3 : salut, ça va mieux (j'ai eue une petite période déprime, rien de grave cependant !;) ) merci, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi aussi ! =D Comme je l'avais dit dans la page « quelques nouvelles » (que j'ai supprimée pour laisser place au nouveau chapitre ! X3) je ne compte pas du tout abandonner la fic, je suis juste très très lente et je n'étais pas forcément au milieu de ma forme ces derniers temps ! Merci beaucoup pour ton intérêt pour la fic, ça me fait hyper plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'auras pas déçu ! =D_

 _Voilàààà voilàà et maintenant un p'tit mot pour toi, oui toi Levi Heichou, qui m'a demander très régulièrement « alooors ? Il en est où ton chapitre ? » et qui a lu les premières lignes en exclusivité, et ben voilà, il est fini, qu'est-ce que tu dit de ça ma gueule ? en plus j'ai mis deux fois « l'évité » pck « lévité »... des barres ! XD Et puis devine à qui j'ai penser du coup en écrivant ce chapitre ? Rimbaud et Verlaine putain... LA BASE ! * .*_

 _Pour les curieuses et fans d'AMV, sachez que mon amie là, Levi Heichou, et ben elle a une chaîne Youtube où elle fait des AMV justement, la chaîne s'appelle « Koneko Sukoshi » allez voir ce qu'elle fait à l'occasion parce-que vraiment elle est douée, mais genre beaucoup, elle est vraiment passionnée par le montage alors vraiment allez jeter un œil ! Elle fait également partie d'un studio d'AMV qui s'appelle Cream Studio, allez voir également, ce studio est rempli de gens doué donc voici le lien :_

channel/UCN0_l7DSzArNc4BJsxW878g

 _voilààà voilààà, que dire de plus à part merci encore de suivre la fic, pour le prochain chapitre, une fois de plus je ne peux absolument pas vous dire dans combien de temps il sortira mais il sortira un jour ! XD_

 _Bien sûr n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'y répondrais lors de la parution du prochain chapitre (dans 6 mois comme la prochaine vidéo d'Antoine Daniel loooooool) dite vraiment ce que vous voulez dans les reviews, c'est open bar ! =D_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert._


	17. Chapitre 17

Toujours enlacés depuis plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser. Ils ne pensèrent plus à rien, la réalité n'existait plus. Mais peu importe, à cet instant, rien n'était plus important pour eux que leur amour, enfin réciproque. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de défaire leur étreinte, ils se sentaient tellement bien, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été auparavant.

Levi rougissait, frissonnait au rythme des mains d'Eren qui caressait tour à tour son visage, ses cheveux, son dos mais cette fois il ne se contrôlait plus, il ne pouvait plus remettre ce masque d'homme froid et sans émotion. Ce masque, Eren l'avait cette fois complètement brisé.

L'adolescent profitait de cet instant dont il avait tant rêvé. Les quelques baisers qu'il avait volé à Levi jusque-là n'avait rien à voir avec la situation actuelle, c'était encore plus fort, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. «Il m'aime» pensait-il, heureux, et cette même phrase, cette vérité tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Néanmoins, après quelques tendres minutes, ils séparèrent leurs visages et se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes. Soudain, une larme se mit à couler sur la joue d'Eren qui fixait avec de grand yeux son Caporal-Chef. Inquiet, Levi lui demanda : « qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eren ?

\- Vous... Vous souriez enfin, je suis si heureux de vous voir sourire Levi... » répondit Eren en se jetant au cou de Levi, la tête sur son épaule.

Il souriait ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Pourtant l'adolescent avait raison, il sentait bien un sourire étirer ses lèvres, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis de nombreuses années.

Touché par la réaction d'Eren qui versait quelques larmes de bonheur sur son épaule, Levi lui caressa doucement le dos et les cheveux en silence, ne savant que dire devant un tel élan d'émotivité

Après avoir passé quelques minutes dans cette position, Eren releva lentement la tête en rougissant et paraissait soudainement gêné. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas parler et fuyait dorénavant le regard du Caporal-Chef. Ce dernier l'avait remarquer et lui demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois Eren ? Tu as envie de me dire quelque chose ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, encore plus maintenant. »

\- Et bien, Levi je, euh, je me disais que, si vous le vouliez, nous pourrions aller dans ma chambre plutôt que rester debout dans votre bureau, enfin si je vous propose ça ce n'est pas pour vous brusquer pour quoi que ce soit... Non pas que je n'en n'ai pas envie, murmura t-il, un soupçon de désir dans la voix. Mais, enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Allons-y, répondit Levi en embrassant une nouvelle fois l'adolescent tandis que ce dernier lui pris la main afin de l'entraîner hors de la pièce.

Une fois sortis du bureau, Eren donna un dernier baiser à Levi avant de marcher à ses côtés vers la chambre. Ils traversèrent le couloir silencieusement et en évitant de se jeter des regards complice, conscient que n'importe qui pourrait les voir ensemble et se poser des questions.

Arrivés devant la porte, le jeune couple jeta un œil aux alentours afin de vérifier si personnes n'étaient dans les parages. Le couloir était désert, ils étaient seuls. Eren déverrouilla la porte et invita Levi à entrer avec un grand sourire qui charma le plus vieux qui, après s'être assuré d'un bref regard qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres d'Eren tout en le poussant doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de la fermer d'un coup de pied. Ils allaient prendre du retard sur leur travail, sur leur entraînement mais au moins ils allaient passer un moment à deux et ils en profiterait jusqu'au bout. Ils étaient enfin bien ensemble, enfin heureux et amoureux. Ils devront faire attention à bien cacher leur relation, ils en étaient parfaitement conscients.

Seulement, trop enivrés par leur envie d'être ensemble, ni Eren, ni Levi n'avait remarquer que quelqu'un les avaient vu sortir ensemble du bureau en s'échangeant un baiser.

 _Coucou tout le monde ! Alors désolée pour ce chapitre vraiment très court, en plus il ne s'y passe pas grand chose je vous l'accorde, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues quand même ! X3_

 _Sinon, à toutes celles qui sont en vacances et bien bonnes vacances ! =D Pour les personnes ayant passé des examens que ce soit le brevet, le bac (anticipé de première ou général en terminale) ou autre, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé ! =D Bon, place aux reviews :_

 _\- Nekko 3 :Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait trèèèèès plaisir ! XD Ah c'est exactement ce que je voulais pour Levi et Mikasa, qu'il soit comme une peluche et qu'on soit triste pour elle, youpi ! XD Mais en revanche non, Armin ne réagit pas ! Enfin pas dans le même sens que Levi, il est gêné parce-que personnellement je le vois comme un personnage réservé et donc pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation ! ;) En tout cas je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! =D Et en ce qui concerne Uke/ Seme ben désolée si je te déçoit mais il n'y aura sans doute pas de lemon (je n'en ai jamais écris et pour l'instant je ne me sens pas d'en écrire ! XD ) ! Et pour le moment je dirais qu'Eren serait au dessus s'il y en avait un mais ça ce serait dans un premier temps, ensuite s'ils venaient à coucher régulièrement ensemble ils alterneraient oui ! X3_

 _\- M. Ac : XD Et oui, ça a bien marché cette fois ! Il n'a pas eu à comprendre, juste à subir ! XD (et à se faire « punir » aussi, ça c'était pas gentil de la part de Levi ! XD )_

 _Voilààà maintenant j'ai une question pour vous ! Est-ce que certaines d'entre vous vont à la Japan Expo le jeudi 7 juillet ? Je vais y aller ce jour-là et j'aurais adorer pouvoir voir certaines d'entre vous en vrai car vous m'avez l'air d'être des personnes très sympathique ! X3 Si jamais vous voulez me voir, je serais cosplayée en Link, le fameux héros de la série des jeux The Legend Of Zelda, je porterais un T shirt assez long et vert, un leggings bleu très clair, des bottes marrons, une sacoche avec le logo du jeu (donc la triforce ! X3) un bonnet vert avec pareil la triforce dessus et enfin un collier avec pour pendentif le masque du jeu Majora's Mask ! Sinon je suis pas très grande, je suis blonde foncée, j'ai les yeux marrons et je porterais peut-être mes lunettes par moment et je serais accompagnée de mon amie Levi Heichou qui elle sera en Panda ! XD J'espère vraiment que je pourrais rencontrer certaines d'entre vous, ce serait vraiment cool et on pourrait parler un peu de ereri ! X3 donc si jamais vous me voyez et que comme moi vous êtes timides ben n'hésitez pas, venez ce sera amusant ! XD_

 _Sinon si certaines d'entre vous aime bien les vidéos MMD et les chorus Vocaloids beeen je viens d'ouvrir une chaîne Youtube (oui je me fait de la pub au calme lol) le nom de la chaîne c'est « Aony Majora » bon c'est pas excellent ce que je fait mais si vous êtes curieuses ben voilà ! X3 il y aura principalement du MMD mais je compte faire aussi quelques « Fanvidéos » sur des web-séries (j'en ai fait qu'une pour l'instant)_

 _Voilà voilà, j'ai été très bavarde aujourd'hui alors je vais juste laisser un mot pour Levi Heichou pour finir : Chammak Challo (oui je manque d'inspiration aujourd'hui ! XD)_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	18. Chapitre 18

Dans la chambre d'Eren, le jeune couple continuait de s'embrasser amoureusement. À Chaque baiser, ils découvraient une sensation différente, unique qui leur donnaient envie d'en avoir plus. Jamais ni Eren ni Levi n'aurais cru que l'amour pouvait être aussi grisant. Sans se lâcher, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit afin de s'y laisser tomber et continuer leurs embrassades. Levi se demandait comment il avait pu vivre jusque-là sans connaître un tel bonheur. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer, il en était convaincu.

Eren lui pensa avec amusement qu'il avait réussi, ça-y-est. Il allait enfin pouvoir rendre Levi heureux. Le voir sourire, l'embrasser, l'enlacer, pouvoir lui dire « je t'aime » sans avoir une réprimande en retour. Il était comblé.

Les deux hommes séparèrent un instants leurs visages et se regardèrent silencieusement, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soudain, Eren se mit à rire doucement. Intrigué, Levi lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça dit moi ?

\- Et bien tu te rappelles du bal ? Dit Eren avec un sourire narquois. Tu disais qu'on ne seraient jamais ensemble.

\- Il faut croire que tout le monde peut se tromper. Et que je n'ai vraiment pas un don pour la voyance, car il y a quelques mois je n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'un jour je serais allongé dans un lit avec toi dans mes bras, répondit le Caporal-Chef en resserrant son étreinte sur l'adolescent.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent encore une fois et décidèrent de rester dans la chambre d'Eren ensemble. Pour le moment, ils voulaient juste profiter, c'était le tout début de leur relation mais pour Eren cet amour avait été trop longtemps scellé au fond de lui et Levi lui avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas amoureux depuis la soirée du bal qui les avaient quelque peu rapproché. Oui, ils avaient juste envie de s'aimer comme ils en on eue envie depuis plus ou moins longtemps.

Mais quelqu'un était au courant qu'ils s'aimaient.

Après avoir vu Eren et Levi s'embrasser, une personne s'est empressé de se rendre à sa propre chambre, une idée en tête. Et bien décidé à la mettre en œuvre.

Seule, assise à son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide, Mikasa pensait encore à Eren. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se laissait aller. Elle ne s'entretenait plus, ne se brossait plus les cheveux le matin, allait travailler avec des cernes immenses en dessous des yeux à cause de ses nuits blanches passées à ruminer son passé malheureux qui était en train de déteindre sur son présent. Malgré son caractère solitaire, elle était très populaire au sein du Bataillon d'Exploration de par son talent incroyable dans l'élimination des titans qui faisait d'elle en quelque sorte une Levi numéro 2 dans l'esprit des gens, avec son attitude froide mais très charismatique. De plus, Tout le monde avaient vaguement plus ou moins entendu parler du passé difficile de la jeune femme, ce qui ajoutait à l'admiration que les soldats lui vouaient de la compassion.

Seulement depuis quelques temps, elle était méconnaissable. Son aspect fatigué semblait la vieillir de plusieurs années, elle ne s'entraînait plus autant qu'avant voire plus du tout. Elle exécutait le travail qu'on lui donnait et c'est tout. Une fois qu'elle avait terminé, elle restait dans sa chambre, ignorant la voix d'Armin qui, de temps à autre, passait devant sa porte afin de lui demander comment elle allait, étant de plus en plus inquiet pour elle. Mais il n'insistait jamais longtemps, ne pouvant pas et ne voulant pas la forcer à lui parler contre son grès.

Elle était profondément triste et en colère contre la personne qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. En effet, si Mikasa fuyait la présence d'Eren, ce dernier n'avait pas fait d'effort pour la voir non plus. Tout le monde semblait s'inquiéter pour elle sauf lui, alors qu'à défaut d'être amoureux d'elle, il était son ami d'enfance, il était censé vouloir avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais non. Pas une seule fois il était venu toquer à la porte de sa chambre afin de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante, pas une seule.

« Tu devrait te dépêcher de t'inquiéter Eren... Soupira la jeune femme, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Je t'en prie Eren, viens me sauver encore une fois...

Sa voix se brisa et laissa place à des sanglots qui résonnèrent encore une fois dans cette chambre qui abritait chaque jour et chaque nuit les pleurs de la jeune recrue.

Alors qu'elle pleurait toujours, Mikasa sursauta. Quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte. La jeune femme s'attendait à entendre la voix d'Armin lui poser quelques questions du genre « est-ce que ça va ? « Je peux entrer un peu ? ».

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la personne qui avait parler ne prononça pas un mot. En revanche, une petite enveloppe glissa sous la porte puis elle entendit la personne derrière la porte s'éloigner rapidement. Intriguée, elle sécha ses larmes et alla récupérer l'enveloppe. D'un geste vif, elle l'ouvrit et lut la très courte lettre qu'elle contenait.

 _Rends-toi dans la chambre d'Eren. Entre avec cette clé. Tu découvriras à cause de qui tu es malheureuse._

Mikasa relut plusieurs fois le papier, comme si à chaque lecture il avait une signification différente. Elle ouvrit sa porte et sortie en trombe pour essayer de voir qui était l'auteur de ce courrier. Elle s'éloigna de sa chambre, sachant que la personne qui était venue s'était assez vite éloigné après avoir glisser l'enveloppe mais elle ne vit personne.

Elle regardait songeusement la petite clé. Elle hésitait maintenant à aller à la chambre d'Eren. La lettre lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il était avec la fille qu'il aimait, ça, elle en était persuadée. Et ça lui faisait mal d'imaginer ça. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait mettre un visage, une identité sur celle qui lui avait volé le cœur du garçon qu'elle aimait. Cela rendrait la situation beaucoup plus réelle dans son esprit.

D'un autre côté, elle était très curieuse de savoir qui était cette fille. Après tout, elle pourrait essayer de connaître ses faiblesses et les retourner contre elle afin qu'Eren se désintéresse d'elle et que tout redevienne comme avant.

D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eren. Sur le chemin, elle se demanda tout de même qui était l'auteur de la lettre et pourquoi cette personne a voulu l'aider. Mais ça lui importait peu pour le moment, elle chercherait l'identité de cette personne plus tard.

Arrivée près de la porte, Mikasa marcha doucement afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Discrètement, elle froissa la lettre et la glissa dans l'une des poches de sa veste d'uniforme. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait la clé en tremblant. Elle se préparait mentalement à souffrir de la vision qu'elle aurait une fois dans la pièce.

Pour se calmer, elle prit une grande inspiration, expira longuement puis, rapidement, elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure, tourna deux fois et ouvrit la porte précipitamment.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Eren dans son lit, dénudé aux côtés non pas d'une fille mais d'un homme. Le Caporal-Chef. Levi. Nu aussi. Les deux hommes sursautèrent quand à l'apparition soudaine de la jeune fille dans la pièce. Gênés et paniqués, le couple attrapèrent leurs vêtement jeté non loin du lit pour se rhabiller tant bien que mal devant le regard effaré de la jeune femme qui essayait de comprendre la situation ou plutôt de voir la situation en face.

Rouge de honte et d'une certaine colère, Eren s'exclama « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Comment a-tu pu entrer ? »

Mikasa ne répondit rien. Ne sachant que dire.

Eren ne pouvait donc pas l'aimer ? Parce-qu'elle n'était pas un homme ? Tant d'années a espérer, à croire qu'un jour il allait tomber amoureux d'elle... En vain ?

De plus, il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de cet homme qu'elle détestait. Celui qu'il l'avait frapper, celui qui avait dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer Eren si celui-ci se révélait être dangereux à cause de son pouvoir de transformation. Oui, elle avait déjà toute les raisons du monde de le détester. Mais ça, le fait de lui avoir volé Eren, ça lui donnait une raison de le haïr comme jamais. Elle voulait le faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert pendant toute ces années et comme elle va souffrir pour le reste de ses jours.

Eren attendait une réponse de la part de son « amie » mais elle ne répondait pas, se contentant de fixer d'un regard mauvais et un peu fou le Caporal-Chef. L'adolescent lui parlait, lui supplier de ne rien dire à personne. Elle entendait les mots mais ne les écoutaient pas. Elle ne voulait plus écouter sa voix. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit posé près d'elle l'équipement tridimensionnel d'Eren, avec ses lames bien rangées. D'un geste vif et rapide, elle se saisit d'une lame, sous les yeux des deux hommes qui se figèrent sur place. Par instinct de protection, Levi se plaça devant Eren mais ce dernier l'écarta doucement avec un regard à la fois tendre et confiant. À contrecœur, Levi se déplaça, laissant Eren s'avancer vers celle qui les menaçait d'une arme. Si il y avait bien une personne qui était capable de la calmer, c'était bien Eren.

L'adolescent afficha un air calme, même si au fond de lui il était fou d'inquiétude. Mikasa tremblait de tous les membres, pleurait et il ne l'avait jamais vue avec ce regard, ce mélange de tristesse, de colère et de folie. Il réalisa que pendant ces dernières semaines il l'avait complètement délaissée, n'avais pas rechercher plus que ça sa compagnie alors qu'auparavant ils se voyaient tous les jours. Mais pour Eren, cela ne justifiait pas un tel comportement, une telle colère.

« Mikasa, qu'est-ce qui te prend, repose cette lame avant de blesser quelqu'un... Explique moi ce qui se passe. »

La jeune femme garda le silence. Pendant une minute, personne ne bougea, plus personne n'émit la moindre parole. Eren ne quittait pas Mikasa du regard, surveillant le moindre tremblement, le moindre tic nerveux chez son amie d'enfance. Levi non plus ne bougeait pas. Le regard de leur assaillante était rivé sur lui. Il avait compris. C'était lui et uniquement lui qui était visé, pas Eren. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire du mal à Eren, Levi avait comprit qu'elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

Au bout d'un moment, Mikasa s'avança doucement vers son Némésis. Comme par automatisme, Eren se jeta sur elle pour la stopper, afin de protéger Levi d'une éventuelle attaque. Seulement, l'adolescente avait une force bien supérieure à la sienne et d'un puissant mouvement de bras, elle réussit à l'envoyer valser dans la pièce et le faire trébucher sur le lit. Une fois devant Levi, elle pointa sa lame vers lui et le fit reculer afin de le coincer entre un mur et la pointe de son arme. Enfin, Mikasa lui dit d'une voix brisée par les sanglots « Prépare-toi à connaître une souffrance terrible. »

Elle leva sa lame, prête à trancher l'homme qu'elle tenait en joug. Levi dirigea son regard vers Eren, voulant que ce dernier soit sa dernière vision du monde avant de mourir. L'adolescent s'était relevé en vitesse, souhaitant par tous les moyens empêcher Mikasa de porter atteinte à la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il s'élança, prêt à se jeter sur elle. Elle leva encore plus sa lame.

Levi, par réflexe, ferma les yeux et ne sentit rien.

Pas une seule douleur, pas une seule sensation.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était toujours vivant. Qu'il n'avait mal nulle part. Devant lui se trouvait toujours Mikasa. Sur le bout de sa lame perlait quelques gouttes rouges. À côté, Eren se tenait debout, un air de surprise sur le visage. Immédiatement, le regard de Levi se dirigea vers le torse d'Eren où se traçait une nette ligne rouge et droite. Très vite, les jambes d'Eren cédèrent et le jeune homme tomba sur le sol dur de sa chambre, suivi de Mikasa qui tomba à genoux tout en laissant chuter au sol l'arme qu'elle tenait à la main. Levi n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre dans le château du Bataillon d'exploration.

 _Coucou ! X3 Alors là, je sais pas pourquoiii mais je sens que je vais me faire assassiner avec cette fin de chapitre ! X3 j'assume mon côté sadique, vous le savez ! XD en attendant les reviews j'vais aller creuser ma tombe, histoire d'avoir un endroit où aller après mon possible assassinat ! XD En plus j'ai mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre, c'est la faute à Levi Heichou, elle m'a parler d'un jeu cool, ça m'a rendu accroc, j'y joue tout le temps... Bref c'est sa faute ! XD_

 _Bref, allez, je répond à vos reviews qui d'ailleurs étaient vraiment cool avec quelques petites hypothèses sur qui a vu Eren et Levi s'embrasser ! =D Je ne donnerais pas d'indices mais rassurez-vous, vous le saurez bientôt ! ;)_

 _Nekoko 3 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce petit moment t'ai plu ! =D j'avais envie de faire un p'tit chapitre de ce genre, avec juste du mignon (ou presque avec le petit suspens de fin ! X3) Pour l'identité de la personne qui les a vu, je ne dirais rien ! =D_

 _Allez maintenant mon p'tit mot à Levi Heichou parce-que c'est une tradition sur cette fic : Toi je sens que tu me haïs, toi qui voulait trop savoir qui les avait vu ! XD Et NAN je te dirait pas en exclusivité qui c'est, tu le sauras en même temps que tout le monde ! XD Et puis, et puis arrête de me battre sur Osu, c'est pas juste !_

 _Oui s'il y a des joueuses d'OSU, si jamais vous cherchez quelqu'un avec qui jouer, on peut jouer ensemble de temps en temps si vous voulez, mon pseudo est Linky Majora, ça pourrait être fun ! X3_

 _Ah et si vous me permettez, j'aimerais beaucoup faire la pub d'une chaîne Youtube de quelqu'un que j'ai rencontrer à la Japan Expo : « Abnormal MrVince » c'est un garçon de 19 ans qui fait un peu de tout sur sa chaîne mais qui fait une mini-série en ce moment qui, je trouve, est vraiment cool, c'est quelqu'un de très sympa alors je lui ai dit que je lui ferait de la pub un peu partout car je pense que sa chaîne mérite d'être vue ! =D Alors allez voir s'il vous plaît c'est vraiment quelqu'un de sympa ! =D_

 _Je l'ai donc rencontrer à la Japan Expo, c'était une journée géniale ! *.* Certaines d'entre vous y sont aller? Racontez-moi ! =D_

 _Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et retourne de ce pas écrire, sinon Levi Heichou va m'enfermer dans une pièce plongée dans le noir avec juste un PC et open office dessus et ne me laissera pas sortir tant qu'elle ne saura pas qui a vu Eren et Levi s'embrasser ! T.T_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_


	19. Chapitre 19

Tandis que Mikasa hurlait à s'en casser la voix, Levi se jeta sur elle pour lui arracher l'arme des mains. La jeune femme se laissa faire, sans s'en rendre compte. Après l'avoir désarmé, le Caporal-Chef se pencha sur Eren, priant pour que sa blessure ne soit pas mortelle et qu'il se soit juste évanoui. Plusieurs choses se bousculèrent dans son esprit, à commencer par la phrase qu'avait prononcé Mikasa. « Prépare toi à connaître une souffrance terrible. » Sur le moment, Levi pensait qu'elle parlait d'une douleur physique dû à la lame qu'il aurait du sentir traverser son corps avant de mourir. Quand il a rouvert les yeux, Mikasa n'était plus tournée vers lui mais vers Eren. Pour Levi, la phrase de la jeune femme prit un tout autre sens.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de tuer Levi. Pas du tout. C'était Eren sa cible. Et par les termes « souffrance terrible », Mikasa désignait la vie de Levi sans Eren, le fait de devoir vivre sans lui alors qu'il l'aimait. Elle voulait lui infliger la même douleur que celle qu'elle vivait.

Le Caporal-Chef prit le pouls de l'adolescent tout en posant sa tête sur son torse malgré le sang qui en sortait. Il n'arrivait pas à sentir le moindre signe vital.

Intrigué par le hurlement qu'ils avaient entendu, plusieurs soldats avaient quitté leurs occupations afin de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut pour eux une scène terrible : Mikasa en train de pleurer, la tête dans les mains, Eren largement blessé et perdant son sang avec, au dessus de lui, Levi qui cherchait par tous les moyens à le ranimer, les larmes aux yeux mais refusant de les laisser couler.

Quelques soldats, réactif, rentrèrent dans la pièce et tandis que deux d'entre eux relevèrent Levi afin de l'éloigner du corps inanimé, trois autres s'activèrent sur Eren, enlevèrent leur vestes et leur chemises afin de tenter de stopper l'hémorragie et crièrent aux autres soldats présents de chercher un brancard pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie en vitesse et de prévenir un supérieur.

Levi se débattait pour se libérer de l'emprise des jeunes soldats qui tentaient de le calmer en vain. Il vit Eren se faire emmener, loin de lui. Dans le brouhaha de la pièce, le Caporal-Chef distingua quelques mots comme « Respiration faible », « entre la vie et la mort ». Comprenant qu'Eren était toujours en vie, Levi cessa de se débattre un instant, quelque peu soulagé de comprendre qu'Eren avait une chance de s'en sortir. Remarquant ce changement de comportement, les soldats tentèrent de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Que s'est-il passé Caporal-Chef ? » « Qui a blessé Eren, Mikasa ou vous ? » « Pourquoi êtes-vous si touché par ce qu'il vient d'arriver à Eren, vous qui êtes d'habitude toujours calme en toute circonstance ? »

Il ne répondit à aucune question. Face à lui, Mikasa pleurait toujours, ne pouvant visiblement pas s'arrêter. La panique et l'inquiétude se dissipèrent dans le cœur de Levi pour laisser place à une colère qui prit le pas sur sa raison. .

Pensant le Caporal-Chef calmé, les soldats relâchèrent un peu leur prise sur Levi qui en profita pour se dégager d'eux. Ni une ni deux, il se retrouva à genoux en face de Mikasa et commença à la secouer violemment par les épaules. Les soldats présents tentèrent de l'arrêter mais Levi leur donna l'ordre de sortir de la pièce et de les laisser seuls. Effrayé par leur supérieur, ils obéirent mais emmenèrent avec eux les lames appartenant à Eren dont celle qui avait blessé ce dernier, histoire de ne pas laisser Levi et Mikasa seuls avec des armes blanches dans la pièce.

Une fois sorti, ils fermèrent la porte. L'un des deux soldats demanda à l'autre « Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de les laisser seuls ? Même sans lame il pourrait très bien la tuer, surtout qu'il a l'air d'être dans une rage terrible...

Ne t'inquiète pas, le Commandant Erwin devrait bientôt arrivé et va régler la situation. Mais personnellement je suis bien content de ne pas être encore à l'intérieur, déjà que le Caporal-Chef ne me paraît pas très commode en temps normal, là il me fait carrément peur...»

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Levi secouait la jeune femme tout en lui demandant «Comment ? » « Pourquoi ? ». Il n'arrivait pas à construire une phrase entière, juste ces quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche. Mikasa garda le silence quelques instants. Soudain, Levi senti une main agripper l'un de ses poignets, puis une deuxième attraper l'autre, ce qui le stoppa dans ses mouvements. Lentement, la jeune femme releva la tête. Le Caporal-Chef distingua son visage derrière ses cheveux noirs qui se collaient à sa peau par la sueur et les larmes : Sa figure humide avait un teint cireux, livide, faisant ressortir ses yeux aux regard effrayant en cet instant. Ils étaient chacun bordé de cernes immenses et étaient rouges à cause des larmes qui ont été versées. Ses pupilles ordinairement grises comme du métal froid étaient dorénavant noire, assombries par la folie qui l'avait envahie.

« Vous... N'aviez... Pas... Le droit... de me le... PRENDRE ! S'exclama la jeune femme tout en resserrant sa prise sur les poignets de Levi entre chaque mot. C'est moi qu'il était censé aimer, pas vous ! Vous ne le mérité pas, vous m'entendez ? Vous ne le mérité pas, c'est moi qui ai tout fait pour lui, je l'ai protégé, pendant des années, je suis devenue forte pour lui, je l'ai aimer, plus que quiconque et ce sans le montrer une seule fois, je l'ai aimer en silence depuis toujours, attendant patiemment le jour où ça deviendrait réciproque, parce-que j'étais persuadée qu'il m'aimerais en retour... »

La voix de Mikasa se brisa tandis que des larmes recommençait à poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Néanmoins, elle continua sa tirade, des sanglots dans chacune de ses paroles.

«Alors... S'il ne peut pas m'aimer, il ne pourras plus jamais aimer personne d'autre... J'aurais peut-être du le tuer avant, au moins je l'aurais perdu avec la sensation d'avoir sans doute été la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimer, Ainsi, même mort il m'aurait appartenu pour toujours... Mais pour cela maintenant c'est trop tard...

Mais au moins, aujourd'hui j'ai une très grande satisfaction. Vous allez connaître la sensation d'aimer quelqu'un de tout votre cœur mais de devoir vivre sans cette personne, vivre chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde avec cette douloureuse torture qu'est le manque. Ainsi, je ne serait plus la seule à devoir souffrir de cette manière. »

Mikasa eue à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une main lui assena une puissante gifle. Sous le choc, la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Levi la regarda chuter, savourant le silence qui était revenu dans la pièce. Mais il remarqua quelque chose près de Mikasa. D'un mouvement rapide, il ramassa près d'elle un morceau de papier plié et en lu le contenu. Et là il comprit que la venue de Mikasa dans la chambre d'Eren n'était pas le coup du hasard mais que quelqu'un les avaient dénoncés. Quelqu'un était au courant qu'ils s'aimaient et cette personne n'était visiblement pas de leur côté.

Après avoir ranger le morceau de papier, Levi s'adressa à Mikasa d'une voix glaciale :

« Qui t'as donner ça ?

J'aimerais le savoir... Mais cette lettre à été glissée sous la porte de ma chambre et lorsque je suis sortie, la personne s'était déjà volatilisée... »

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? On m'a dit qu'Eren avait été trouvé blessé dans cette pièce, expliquez-moi ! »

Levi et Mikasa se tournèrent précipitement vers la porte à l'entente de cette voix familière et autoritaire. Debout devant l'entrée de la pièce se tenait le Commandant Erwin, l'air sévère, les bras croisés, attendant de la part de ses deux meilleurs soldats une explication à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela signait le début des ennuis, autant pour Mikasa que pour Levi.

Aucun des deux n'osèrent parler. Ils étaient conscients que quoi qu'ils disent, ça n'irait pas. Mikasa serait jugée pour son acte et sans doute emprisonnée plus ou moins longtemps, en fonction de la survie ou non d'Eren. Quand à Levi, il risquait de se faire renvoyé du Bataillon d'Exploration car les relations entre adultes et mineurs étaient interdites, surtout si l'adulte était d'un grade supérieur, cela pouvait être perçu comme de l'abus de pouvoir.

« Mais enfin, parlez, dites quelque chose ! S'impatienta le commandant. Levi, explique moi, c'est un ordre. »

Levi n'avait aucune envie de réflechir à la façon dont il devait raconter les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Son seul souhait à ce moment était de rejoindre Eren et s'assurer qu'il allait survivre car il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant qu'il goutait enfin au bonheur... Eren l'aimait trop pour le laisser seul à nouveau...

D'une voix qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de garder neutre et froide comme à son habitude, le Caporal-Chef s'adressa à Erwin tout en faisant quelques pas vers lui, essayant de contenir au fond de lui les tremblemens qui menaçait de trahir son profond état de choc qui paraîtrait trop suspect aux yeux du Commandant.

« Erwin, je laisse le soin à mademoiselle Ackerman de vous expliquer ce qui c'est passé ici, pour ma part, je vais m'assurer que les jours de Jeager ne sont pas en danger.

Levi, les soldats qui sont venus me chercher m'ont confier que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal lorsqu'ils sont entré dans la pièce, vous étiez, d'après eux, en train de tout faire pour le réanimer et lorsque les soldats vous ont écarté de Jeager vous vous êtes débattu, vous refusiez d'être séparé de lui. Cela m'a grandement étonné, je souhaite que vous restiez ici pour le moment et que vous me fassiez part de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Erwin, commença Levi d'une voix catégorique et autoritaire, je vous expliquerais tout ce que vous voulez savoir quand le moment sera venu mais, pour l'amour du ciel Erwin, écartez-vous de cette porte et laissez-moi voir Jeager immédiatement.

À l'entente de cette demande ressemblant plus à une supplication qu'à une demande ordinaire, Erwin fut surpris. Cela ne ressemblait définitivement pas au Caporal-Chef. Néanmoins, En soupirant, il accepta en voyant le regard de Levi. Ça lui fit presque peur de constater dans le regard du meilleur soldat de l'humanité la présence d'une grande inquiètude.

« … Entendu Levi, je vous autorise à vous rendre à l'infirmerie mais nous avons à parler tous les deux, ne l'oubliez pas... »

Tout en remerciant son supérieur, Levi sorti en vitesse de la pièce et couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui était un étage en dessous.

Il dévala les marches le plus vite qu'il pu, ne pensant uniquement qu'à une personne : Eren. Il songea aussi un instant à Farlan et Isabel, les deux amis qu'il avait perdu. Il pria pour qu'Eren ne les rencontres pas avant longtemps, très longtemps, après une vie remplie et heureuse à ses côtés.

Après un trajet qui lui sembla interminable, le Caporal-Chef arriva à destination. Les soldats spécialisés dans la médecine n'avait pas perdu leur temps et s'occupaient déjà du blessé. Desespéré, Levi demanda à chaque soldat si Eren allait s'en sortir mais ils étaient tous trop occupé à tenter de le sauver. Au bout de quelques minutes, une des soldates infirmière intima l'odre à Levi de sortir de la pièce pour le bien du patient, afin d'aviter de gêner le corps médical en plein travail. À contre-coeur, il optempéra et retraversa la porte qu'il avait franchi avec tant de hâte.

Une fois dans le couloir vide, il fût hanter par les images d'Eren au sol, se vidant peu à peu de son sang, inanimé puis par celles qu'il venait de voir, à savoir Eren sur une table d'opération, toujours endormi. Levi préférait employer dans son esprit le terme « endormi » car après le sommeil vient le réveil.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il ne sut combien exactement, n'ayant rien pour lui indiquer l'heure, une femme, celle qui lui avait demander de sortir précédement, vint vers lui. Levi sentit son cœur s'arrêter, elle affichait un air totalement neutre en marchant vers lui. Enfin, elle arriva devant lui et dit dans un sourire nouveau et rassurant : «Nous avons stoppé l'hémoragie et soigné la blessure, ce qui ne fut pas évident, compte tenu de la profondeur de la plaie, ainsi que de sa longueur. Mais nous l'avons recousu, il va d'ailleurs garder une cicatrice. Il a enfin repris connaissance, vous pouvez le voir maintenant...

laissez-nous seuls ! S'exclama Levi à l'adresse de l'ensemble des soldats. C'est un ordre.

Mais Caporal-Chef, il vaudrait mieux qu'un médecin reste à ses côtés encore quelques temps en permanence, pour veiller sur son état...

Je réitère mon ordre, laissez-nous seuls ! Que personne ne conteste une nouvelle fois sinon je le virerais de la pièce moi même contre son gré. Est-ce clair ?

Cette fois, personne n'osa tenir tête au Caporal-Chef et tous sortirent de l'infirmerie. Néanmoins, certains soldats lui rappelèrent qu'ils devront revenir dans une heure au moins, pour surveiller l'état de santé d'Eren.

Une fois tout le monde sorti, Levi pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Devant lui, dans un lit, le torse parcouru d'une longue cicatrice se tenait Eren, les yeux faiblements ouverts. Levi s'approcha de lui rapidement, heureux de le retrouver enfin, après tant d'inquiètude et d'angoisse. Lorsqu'il vit son Caporal-Chef, Eren se mit à sourire, heureux de le voir. N'y tenant plus, Levi se pencha sur le visage de l'adolescent et l'embrassa, avec toute la passion et le soulagement qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Eren répondit au baiser avec la même fougue malgré l'épuisement. Enfin, Levi se permit de laisser couler les larmes qui lui brulaîent les yeux depuis le début. Il était vivant, toujours vivant et ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Il se sentait incroyablement heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

 _Heeeyyyyyy tout le monde ! Oui je sais, d'habitude je publie à peu prêt un chapitre par mois mais je n'ai rien posté au mois d'août, pas taper ! T.T Tapez plutôt Levi Heichou, c'est elle qui m'a fait sortir souvent ! X3 Bon sincérement je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir terminé plus tôt ce chapitre, surtout que d'après les reviews le chapitre précédent vous avez bien plu et vous attendiez la suite avec impatience ! Et en ce qui concerne l'identité de la personne qui à vu Eren et Levi s'embrasser, et bien... Patience, vous finirez par le savoir ! ;)*_ _Levi Heichou et Kasai (coucou toi, ça va ? X3) vont me tuer si elles savent pas bientôt !_ __ _T.T_ _ *****_

 __ _Bien, vu que j'ai pas le temps de niaiser longtemps (ouais les cours qui on repris, la terminale L, tout ça tout ça, les bons délires quoi!) on va passé aux réponses aux reviews ! =D_

 _Yellow : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu la fic, j'espère maintenant que les nouveaux chapitres te plairont autant que les précédents ! =D je suis contente que ça t'ai plus à ce point ! Alors du coup je pense que tu as compris en lisant ce chapitre que Mikasa n'as pas attaqué Eren accidentellement mais l'a fait intentionnellement ! ;) Dit moi ton idée sur la personne qui les a vu, tu verra dans quelques temps si tu avait raison ou pas ! =D_

 _Voilà, maintenant mon mot à la fameuse Levi Heichou, celle qui m'a fait sortir cet été pour m'empêcher d'écrire : Alors, j'ai le droit d'avoir Hiyori maintenant que j'ai bien travaillé ? XD (enfin, je saurais si j'ai bien bossé quand j'aurais de nouvelles reviews ! XD) Ah et puis « I play pokemon goooo every dayyy, I play pokemon gooooooo ! » Non non, ne me remercie pas, c'est cadeau ! XD_

 _Ah et puis un petit mot pour Kasai, la sœur de Levi Heichou qui lit cette fic aussi maintenant : J'espère que t'as kiffer autant que la chanson « Sodomy » de meet the feebles ! Noot Noot ! XD_

 _Bon voilààà, j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé, pour ma part c'était plutôt cool ! X3_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert_ __


	20. Chapitre 20

Ils restèrent plus d'une heure ensemble, à parler de ce qu'il s'était passer. S'ils étaient d'abord juste heureux d'être réunis de nouveaux, très vite l'euphorie à laissé place à la colère, surtout pour Levi. Si Erwin n'était pas intervenu, il aurait sans doute tuer Mikasa tellement il la haissait. Mais dans cette histoire, il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas la seule coupable. Durant cette heure passé ensemble, Levi raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient : ce que Mikasa lui avait dit à propos de son amour à sens unique durant depuis des années, l'altercations qu'ils ont eut et enfin il parla du morceau de papier qui se trouvait dans la poche de Mikasa.

« Quelqu'un nous aurait dénoncer ? Demanda Eren, ayant du mal à y croire. C'est impossible, nous sommes ensemble que depuis quelques heures et personne n'était au courant de mes sentiments, enfin personne à part... Armin...

\- Oui, je sais... Avoua Levi.

\- Mais Comment le sais-tu, je ne te l'ai pas dit...

\- Comme je sais que tu suit en général ses conseils, je suis aller le voir un jour pour lui demander de te calmer et te convaincre d'arrêter de courir après moi... Je lui ai donc dit que tu m'aimais...

\- … Tu es aller demander ça à mon meilleur ami ?

\- C'est ce qui me semblait être la meilleure chose à faire à ce moment là... Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la seule personne à être au courant.

\- … Tu es en train d'insinuer que c'est lui qui aurait dit à Mikasa que nous étions ensemble ? C'est impossible, il n'est même pas au courant !

\- Mais alors qui d'autre ? Personne ne connais tes sentiments à part lui et personne ne nous as vu avant que nous allions dans ta chambre, tu peux comprendre mes soupçons !

\- Mais puisqu'il n'est pas au courant, il ne peut pas être lié à ça ! S'emporta Eren, agacé par la colère qui aveuglait Levi.

\- … Je vais quand même aller le voir, si ce n'est pas lui, il est peut-être au courant de quelque chose... Et toi ? Tu n'aurais pas une idée de qui aurait pu donner une lettre de ce genre à Mikasa ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas... Il faut dire que depuis pas mal de temps je ne suis pas beaucoup avec elle, j'étais surtout avec Armin parce-qu'il était le seul à savoir que je t'aimais... Et je ne l'ai pas croiser souvent non plus, c'était toujours Armin qui me donnait de ses nouvelles...

\- Bien. Je vais aller voir Arlert immédiatement, j'aimerais rester encore un peu avec toi mais il faut que je sache à cause de qui, en dehors de Mikasa, tu es aujourd'hui dans ce lit d'hôpital. Et puis les médecins vont dans doute revenir pour me demander de partir et te laisser te reposer. »

Levi se pencha pour embrasser l'adolescent qui ne pouvait pas se lever pour le moment. Ce dernier leva l'une de ses mains et la posa tendrement sur la joue du Caporal-Chef. Au contact d'Eren, Levi rougissa, toujours pas habitué à ce genre de geste qu'il appreciait pourtant beaucoup. À contrecoeur, l'adulte se redressa et sortit de la pièce afin de chercher Arlert.

Armin venait de terminer son entrainnement à l'équippement tridimensionnel du jour. Exténué mais néanmoins satisfait de ses progrès, il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver sa chambre, ayant un peu de temps libre pour se reposer. Il s'appprêtait à monter un escalier lorsqu'il croisa un groupe de soldat escorter quelqu'un, conduit par Erwin en personne qui avait l'air plus que contrarié. Intrigué, Armin ne pu s'empêcher de regarder l'escorte afin de savoir qui était emmener quelque part de la sorte. Il ne compris pas ce que faisait Mikasa au milieu de tous ces soldats armés, menottée comme une criminelle.

Instinctivement, le jeune homme marcha vers eux afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Mikasa ! S'exclama Armin, inquièt pour son amie. Que s'est-il passé, pourquoi es-tu menottée ?

\- Ne l'approchez pas Arlert, ordonna Erwin en écartant vivement le jeune soldat d'un mouvement de bras. Étant donné que vous êtes un proche de Jeager, je dois vous apprendre quelque chose. Il y a quelques instants nous avons retrouver Jeager blessé dans sa propre chambre ainsi que le Caporal-Chef et votre amie Ackerman.

\- … Eren est blessé ?! Mais est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda le jeune homme, paniqué.

\- Je l'ignore, je dois conduire Ackerman aux cachots pour l'instant. Votre amie est suspectée d'avoir tenter de tuer Jeager.

\- Quoi mais... Mikasa, ce n'est pas vrai dit moi, c'est impossible Commandant que ce soit elle, Mikasa tiens trop à Eren pour faire une chose pareil !

\- Elle était sur les lieux lorsque cela s'est produit, tout comme Levi, alors elle est suspectée, tout comme Levi d'ailleurs.

\- … Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir emmener le Caporal-Chef avec Mikasa dans ce cas ?

\- Il m'a... Supplier de le laisser voir Jeager et j'ai accepter mais il sera mis en cellule tant qu'une enquête n'aura pas révéler qui est le coupable de cette tentative d'assassinat. »

Erwin fit signe aux soldats de reprendre la route des cachots, laissant Armin seul avec ses questions. Il avait du mal à tout assimiler, cela faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Il regarda son amie menottée s'éloigner. Pendant qu'il parlait avec Erwin elle n'avait pas lever le regard une seule fois. Et là, en s'éloignant, elle tourna la tête vers Armin et le regarda. À ce moment là, Armin compris qui avait blessé Eren. Ce regard rempli de remord et parsemé de folie criminelle la dénoncait bien plus que n'importe quelle preuve.

Inquiet pour son meilleur ami, le jeune homme se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie, pensant qu'il serait sans doute là-bas et pria pour qu'il aille bien. Trop de choses se battaient dans sa tête, son esprit voulait penser à tout à la fois. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour son ami, il se demandait pourquoi Mikasa à fait une chose pareil, que faisait Levi avec Eren, que va devenir Mikasa quand sa culpabilité sera prouvée ?

Il continua de courir, essouflé jusqu'à ce qu'il percute un obstacle de plein fouet qu'il n'avait pas vu, trop préoccupé par ses reflexions. Il recula sous le coup de l'impact et s'apperçut que son obstacle était un homme et qui plus est le Caporal-Chef Levi.

« Caporal-Chef... Mais que s'est-il passé avec Eren ? S'écria le jeune homme, oubliant qu'il s'adressait à un supérieur. J'ai appris qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, dite-moi il va bien ?

Arlert, ça tombe bien je vous cherchait justement... Il va bien rassuré vous, il s'est même réveillé et nous avons parler pendant un moment... Pour répondre à votre première question, il s'est passé que votre amie Ackerman à débarqué dans la chambre d'Eren alors que nous y étions...

Levi hésita pendant quelques instants à continuer. Il avait oublié qu'Arlert ne savait pas qu'il avait finalement cédé à Eren, qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de lui mais alors qu'il cherchait comment formuler le problème sans avouer ce détail, Armin pris la parole et continua à sa place : « Vous et Eren êtes ensemble, c'est ça ?

\- Et bien... Oui, avoua Levi.

\- Et elle vous à vu ensemble et à compris cela... Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Eren et pas vous ? Ça m'échappe...

En quelques minutes, Levi raconta ce qui s'était passé. Armin n'aurait jamais cru Mikasa capable d'une telle violence, d'une telle démence, surtout envers Eren, elle qui l'aimait tant, qui ne pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Il pensa surtout à la personne qui avait remise la lettre, qui avait tenu à garder son anonymat.

« … Je ne comprend pas l'objectif d'une telle lettre, Caporal-Chef. Personne à part moi savait que Mikasa était folle d'amour pour Eren et ce n'es pas moi qui ai donné cette lettre à Mikasa. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu faire ça...

\- Dommage, c'était justement pour ça que je voulais vous voir Arlert, soupira Levi, fatigué de cette mésaventure. En tout cas je suis sûr d'une chose, la personne qui à fait ça devait nous en vouloir pour quelque chose, sinon pourquoi envoyer Mikasa nous surprendre ?

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens, si c'était contre vous deux, la personne aurait prévenu directement Erwin par exemple, là vous auriez eu des ennuis avec la loi, enfin surtout vous Caporal-Chef. Dans ce cas, pourquoi choisir Mikasa précisément ? Passé par son intermédiaire n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt... à part peut-être un intérêt personnel pour l'auteur de la lettre...

Tout-à-coup, l'esprit du jeune homme s'éclaira. Il avait une piste. Quelqu'un aurait eu en effet un intérêt à envoyer Mikasa surprendre Eren avec Levi. Mikasa était folle amoureuse d'Eren. Mais Armin savait que quelqu'un était amoureux de Mikasa. Que cette personne était très jaloux d'Eren. Quelqu'un qui aurait eu tout intérêt à montrer à la jeune femme qu'Eren était pris, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir avec le semi-titan, qu'elle devait l'oublier.

«Caporal-Chef, je.. Je crois savoir qui à fait ça...»

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, interrompu par la voix d'Erwin ordonnant un « arrêtez-le » à ses soldats en désignant Levi.

Tandis que les soldats attrapèrent ses bras pour le menoté comme Mikasa, Levi se laissa faire, fatigué de tout ce qui s'était passé en seulement une journée, toute ces émotions différentes qui se sont accumulé. Il dit seulement à Armin avant de se faire entrainné vers les cachots : « Si tu penses savoir de qui il s'agit alors va voir la personne à qui tu pense et fait lui dire la vérité ! »

Armin acquiesca et n'attendit pas pour chercher son suspect.

Jean Kirschtein.

Il le trouva dans sa chambre, en train de lire un livre sur son lit, profitant de son temps de pause. Sans frapper, il entra en poussant violement la porte et la referma en la claquant.

« Armin hey qu'est-ce qui te prend là, ça va pas ?! Demanda Jean en se levant, choqué de voir son ami dans cet état, lui qui était toujours calme.

Armin ne répondit pas. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de Jean, serra le poing et lui frappa le visage de toute la force dont il était capable.

Surpris par ce douloureux coup de poing, Jean vacilla. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son choc qu'un autre coup lui arriva dans le nez, le faisant tout autant souffrir que le précédent. Il aurait aimer riposter mais il s'agissait d'Armin. C'était son seul vrai ami au Bataillon d'Exploration depuis la mort de Marco, il voulait comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez, Jean demanda à Armin « Mais enfin qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, t'es malade?! »

Armin tenta de retrouver son calme. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de frapper qui que ce soit, il se sentit étrangement satisfait de découvrir qu'il en était capable. Avec toute la colère qu'il ressentait contre Jean, les coups étaient partis tous seuls.

Guidé par sa colère et son envie de lui faire avouer sa faute, Armin s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Jean qui, par reflèxe s'était protéger le visage de ses mains afin de contrer une nouvelle attaque de son ami. Seulement cette fois, il ne sentit aucune douleur. À la place, il sentit la main d'Armin attraper le col de sa chemise afin de l'attirer vers lui. Malgré la surprise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander d'où lui était venue cette force soudaine qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonner chez lui. Et pourquoi Armin était aussi en colère contre lui.

« Tu me demande ce que j'ai ? Si _je_ suis malade ? Non mais tu es sérieux ? S'écria Armin en raffermissant sa prise sur la chemise de Jean. Je sais ce que tu as fait !

\- Ben alors explique moi ce que j'ai fait parce-que j'en ai un peu marre de me prendre des coups et de me faire agresser sans savoir pourquoi ! Répondit Jean, commençant à être agacé.

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Avoue, c'est toi qui a vu Levi et Eren ensemble ! C'est toi qui a donner le mot à Mikasa ! »

Jean fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était bien lui, mais comment Armin pouvait être au courant ? Personne ne l'avait vu faire tout cela. Même Mikasa ne savait pas que c'était lui. Et puis quand bien même il l'a découvert, pourquoi était-il si faché, ça ne le regardait pas. À l'heure qu'il est, Mikasa avait du voir Eren et Levi ensemble depuis un certain moment. Si son plan fonctionnait correctement, Mikasa serait tellement triste et déçue qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un de gentil pour confier ses peines et comme Armin est le meilleur ami d'Eren, celui-ci ne serais pas la personne idéale pour se confier à propos de cela. Et pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un créer forcément des liens et peu amener à bien plus.

Jean avait eue cette idée immédiatement après avoir surpris Levi et Eren en train de s'embrasser. Ça l'avait beaucoup surpris mais en même temps, cela l'avait rendu heureux. Pas pour le jeune couple mais pour lui-même. Dorénavant, il n'aurait plus de rival pour le cœur de Mikasa.

« Hey calme-toi, d'abord comment t'es au courant de ça toi ? Et puis pourquoi ça t'ennerve autant ? Demanda Jean.

-Ah c'est vrai, t'es pas au courant toi...

Sans le lâcher, Armin lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé. Au fûr et à mesure de son récit, le visage de Jean devint blème et se décomposa. Il n'osait pas croire que son acte avait eu tant d'importance, tant de gravité. Il voulait juste que Mikasa se rapproche de lui et oublie Eren une bonne fois pour toute, pas qu'elle tente de le tuer.

« … Non... Armin, je voulais juste qu'elle l'oublie, je voulais juste qu'elle me voit enfin, c'est tout ce que je voulais...

-Je sais... Soupira Armin en relachant sa prise sur Jean. Excuse moi pour les coups et tout le reste, seulement à cause de toi j'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie va sans doute être emprisonnée... Dans cette histoire c'est elle que je perd... »

Vidé de toute sa colère, Armin s'assis soudainement sur le lit de Jean et laissa couler des larmes qui jusque-là ne s'étaient pas montrées. Oui, Eren était vivant mais Mikasa devait être écrouée pour ce qu'elle avait fait et vu son état psychologique il n'était pas certain que quelqu'un puisse avoir le droit de la voir de temps en temps.

Pour la sauver de la prison, il pourrait très bien de servir de Jean. Vu son état de choc, Armin n'aurait pas eu grand mal à convaincre Erwin que Jean a été témoin de la scène mais qu'il n'a pu prévenir personne tant il était choqué. Et Jean, pour sauver la fille qu'il aime, n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à mentir. À dire que c'est Levi qui à voulu tuer Eren.

Armin commança à réfléchir sérieusement. Il pourrait inverser toute la situation. Dire que c'est Levi qui a surpris Mikasa et Eren et qui a perdu la tête. Mikasa n'aurait qu'a acquiescer. Et Eren ne doit pas se souvenir ce ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, ça ne serait pas impossible de le convaincre qu'au moment des faits il était avec Mikasa pour parler et que Levi est devenu jaloux. Bien sûr, Levi nierait cette version, mais qui pourrait prouver que c'est lui le véritable innocent ?

Cette idée resta implantée dans la tête du jeune homme. Cela pourrait sauver Mikasa de la prison mais condamnerait Levi, l'homme qu'aime Eren. Ce serait une grande injustice de faire une chose pareille. D'autant plus qu'Armin était reconnu pour son intelligence, lorsqu'il émettait un raisonnement, les gens l'écoutait avec attention, malgré son jeune âge. Son idée avait de grandes chances de fonctionner.

Un combat intérieur se livrait en lui. Il aimait beaucoup Mikasa, c'était sa meilleure amie et il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, elle souffrait tellement...

Mais il ne pouvait pas enlever à Eren l'homme qu'il aimait, il serait trop malheureux sans lui...

Armin jeta un œil à Jean qui était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, la tête dans les mains. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Rapidement, il attrapa le bras de Jean et l'entrainna hors de la chambre.

« Oh hey tu fait quoi là, lâche moi ! S'exclama Jean en se libérant de la prise d'Armin.

\- On doit aller voir Erwin pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Rassure toi il va peut-être te sermonner un peu mais rien de plus, après tout, cette histoire est indépendante de ta volonté...

Jean accepta de suivre son ami qui, au fond de lui, ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire...

Une fois arrivés aux cachots, les garçons virent immédiatement Erwin et accoururent vers lui.

« Commandant ! S'écria Armin. Commandant, Jean et moi allons tout vous expliquer ! Je sais qui de Levi et Mikasa à voulu tuer Eren, C'est...

Armin eu soudainement ses pensées floues. Il voulait tellement sauver Mikasa... Une voix intérieur lui soufflait qu'il pouvait essayer, tenter le tout pour le tout. Derrière Erwin, il croisa le regard des deux prisonnier, chacun dans une cellule différentes. Il y avait Levi, qui avait retrouver son air impassible et froid, seulement son regard était teinté d'espoir, celui de vite retrouver Eren. Et il y avait Mikasa, qui n'avait pas changer depuis qu'il l'avait croiser plus tôt. Elle avait toujours ce regard fou qui trahissait sa culpabilité.

« … C'est... C'est Mikasa qui à tenter de le tuer Commandant, c'est elle, Jean et moi pouvons vous le prouver, Levi est innocent... »

Armin ne pouvait plus la sauver, et ce depuis longtemps. Essayer de l'innocenter n'aurait servie à rien. Mentir n'aurait fait qu'agraver les choses. Armin aurait voulu pouvoir sauver tout le monde mais pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence, on ne peux pas aider tous les gens qu'on aime. Mikasa avait sombré trop loin dans la folie, elle avait besoin de soin qui le dépassaient et elle devait payer le prix de son acte. La justice allait sans doute être légèrement plus clémente au niveau de la peine, la jeune femme étant atteinte psychologiquement et Eren avait survécu, cependant la tentative d'homicide était tout de même puni d'une peine de prison.

Suite à cette déclaration, Armin s'attendait à une réaction particulière de la part de son suppérieur, de la surprise, pourtant il gardait son air neutre.

« Je sais Arlert, je sais. Mikasa Ackerman viens tout juste de tout avouer. Je sors à l'instant de sa cellule, je m'apprêtait à aller libérer Levi, il n'a plus rien à faire ici. Il m'a également montrer le mot qu'il a trouvé suite à son altércation avec la jeune femme pour appuyer l'aveu de cette dernière. Ils m'ont tout expliquer. En revanche vous pouvez me dire ce que fait Kirschtein avec vous ? »

Bouche-bée, Armin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mikasa avait tout avoué. Elle assumait son erreur, acceptait d'en payer le prix. Il lui lança un nouveau regard. Elle semblait déséspérée, dépressive. Mais elle faisait face à son destin.

Ensuite, Armin et Jean s'activèrent à tout expliquer à leurs supérieur. Erwin fut très faché de voir que tout cela n'était que la conséquence d'un acte stupide de la part d'un de ses soldats. Non seulement l'armée avait failli perdre Eren qui était un soldat précieux par sa faculté de se transformer mais en plus elle devait se séparer de son soldat le plus doué de sa génération qui était un espoir pour la survie de l'humanité, problème bien plus important que les histoires de cœur d'un jeune adolescent en manque de reconnaissance de la part de la gente féminine.

Levi allait donc être libérer. Cela surpris néanmoins Armin. Si Mikasa et Levi avait dit toute la vérité, Levi ne pouvait pas non plus être libéré dès maintenant, lui aussi devrait finalement subir un jugement. Avoir une histoire sentimentale avec un collègue qui est sous ses ordres est quelque chose d'interdit par la loi et ça, Erwin ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, Levi était libérer de sa cellule et de ses menottes, remerciants chaleureusement Erwin avant de courir rejoindre Eren le plus vite possible.

Eren essayait de dormir depuis le départ de Levi de sa chambre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était beaucoup trop préoccupé, trop inquiet. Et triste aussi. Mikasa était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, ils avaient vécu diverses choses ensemble, à commencer par le jour où il l'a sauvé de trois hommes qui avaient tué toute sa famille. Cette amie qu'il avait sauvé avait voulu le tuer par amour aujourd'hui. Il avait du mal à réaliser cela. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, il ne savait pas s'il voulait la revoir ou non, s'il appréciait toujours ou s'il l'a détestait, il était juste confus et n'attendait qu'une chose, revoir Levi. Il aurait aimer également voir Armin afin que ce dernier le rassure sur la situation, qu'il lui dise que tout va bien se passer.

Enfin, au bout de quelques heures, Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et Eren découvrit avec joie qu'il sagissait de Levi. Heureux et surtout soulagé de le revoir, Eren se redressa vivement avant de se ralonger, étant encore affaibli par ses blessure. Mais très vite, Levi se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Ce contact lui avait manqué.

Après ces retrouvailles, Levi raconta à Eren tout ce qui s'était passé. Sa courte discussion avec Armin, les aveux de Mikasa aux cachots et enfin l'identité de l'auteur de la lettre qui ennerva grandement Eren.

« Sérieusement ? C'est a cause de cet idiot que tout cela est arrivé ? Dès que je pourrais sortir de cette chambre je vais aller m'occuper de son cas !

\- Et bien rassure toi, quelqu'un s'en ai déjà occupé, dit Levi avec un sourire narquois.

\- Qui ça ? Toi ? Tu l'a frappé ?

\- Non ce n'est pas moi... Lorsqu'il Armin et Jean sont arrivés aux cachots, Jean avait des marques de coups sur le visage...

\- … Armin l'a frapper ?

\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, on dirait bien oui.

Cette remarque fit rire Eren, ce qui attendrit le Caporal-Chef qui lui pris les mains et les caressa doucement. Il se rappela également de quelque chose que lui avait dit Erwin après que Mikasa ait avouer qu'elle était la coupable.

« Au fait Eren, pour prouver à Erwin que j'étais innocent, j'ai du tout raconter, absolument tout... J'ai donc du lui avouer que nous étions ensemble... »

Cela rajouta un poids pour l'adolescent. Il savait ce que ça signifait, il était très bien conscient que leur relation était interdite. Maintenant qu'Erwin était au courant, cela voulait dire que Levi serait probablement renvoyé du Bataillon d'Exploration pour faute professionnelle.

« Levi, commença Eren d'une voix accablée. Je suis désolé, tu vas devoir partir à cause de moi, je suis désolé...

\- Non Eren, je ne partirais jamais.

\- Mais... Comment ça ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi au départ. Lorsque j'ai dit à Erwin que nous étions ensemble, cela l'a surpris évidemment. Il était déjà choqué des aveux de Mikasa alors les miens n'ont rien arrangé. Il était également très fâché de devoir se séparer de l'un de ses meilleurs soldats. Alors il n'était pas enchanté à l'idée d'en perdre deux. Il a donc décidé de garder notre secret pour lui et d'être conciliant, ayant bien compris que je ne t'abusais pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, que tu était totalement consentant et que c'est même toi qui a commencé, conclut-il avec un sourire.

Plus heureux que jamais, Eren attira Levi vers lui et l'embrassa encore une fois, le cœur à présent léger de toute préoccupation.

« Je t'aime Levi, dit Eren en rougissant.

\- Je t'aime aussi Eren, répondit l'adulte. Finalement, je devrais remercier Hanji...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était Hanji qui avait organisé le bal qui a eu lieu il y a quelques mois. À ce moment là, je lui avait dit que c'était une idée stupide.

\- Moi aussi au début de trouvais cette idée mauvaise. Mais finalement, c'était une excellente idée. Il faudrait en organiser un chaque année, comme ça tout le monde pourrait de nouveau s'amuser et ça commemmorerait pour nous le tout début de notre histoire. »

Les souvenirs revinrent à leur mémoire. C'était une très bonne soirée qu'ils ne regretteraient jamais, après tout ce qui s'en était découlé par la suite.

 _Heyyyyyyy ! =D Bonjour tout le monde, alors déjà je m'excuse sincérement pour l'énorme retard de ce chapitre qui est le dernier de la fanfiction. C'était la fin que je souhaitait faire, celle que j'avais en tête depuis plusieurs chapitres déjà ! ^^ J'ai vraiment le trac à l'idée de publier ce chapitre final car j'espère vraiment que ça vous à plu, que vous n'êtes pas déçus de cette fin ! J'espère qu'elle ne fait pas « baclée » car je ne savais pas vraiment comment la conclure, c'était assez difficile, d'autant plus que cette fic à un peu plus d'un an alors je ne voulais pas rater le chapitre final, mais ça je le saurais lorsque j'aurais des reviews, dite moi ce que vous en avez penser sincérement ! =D D'ailleurs je ne répondrait pas tout de suite aux reviews du chapitre précédent car je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant, j'y répondrait demain soir ou après-demain ! ^^ Avant de partir, je tiens à vous dire que ça me fait très bizarre de me dire que j'ai terminé cette histoire, c'est la plus longue que j'ai écrite à ce jour (histoire « originale » et fanfiction réunies) j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire mais il était pour moi temps de la terminer et de me consacrer à d'autre textes ! ^^_

 _Petit mot toutefois à Levi Heichou, souviens toi de notre pari ! *.* j'ai placé « au contact d'Eren », tu me dois un chocolat à la rentrée ! XD_

 _Je ferait une autre page pour répondre aux reviews anciennes et nouvelles demain ou peu de temps après, en attendant dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser, c'est important ! =D_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée et merci de votre lecture,_

 _Lolyta Arlert =)_


	21. Remerciements tardifs!

Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! =)

Déjà je voudrais m'excuser, j'ai dit il y a de nombreux mois que je répondrais dans peu de temps aux nouvelles reviews, malheureusement j'ai eue quelques soucis au mois de décembre, j'ai pu poster le chapitre mais je dois avouer que mon compte fanfiction est ensuite passé un peu au second plan, j'ai lu chaque review mais je n'ai pas vraiment eue le temps ni la bonne humeur habituelle pour y répondre individuellement mais maintenant que ça va mieux, j'ai voulu faire une page spéciale pour remercier encore une fois les personnes qui ont lu la fic jusqu'au bout et qui on pris le temps ou non de poster une review, merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu ! =D Et pour les personnes qui laissent des reviews je suis très contente de savoir que ce dernier chapitre vous ai plu ( Bon sauf Mlle Kirschtein, désolée que ce chapitre t'ai déçue mais merci de me l'avoir dit, j'accepte évidemment chaque review ! ^^) Et vous m'avez beaucoup flattée pour la plupart, vraiment c'est très gentil, je ne vous remercirais jamais assez ! X3 Et enfin puisque je remercie tout le monde, je remercie aussi les « nouveaux lecteurs/ lectrices », les personnes qui commencent la fic maintenant qu'elle est terminée, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, positive ou négative bien sûr, j'accepte chaque avis et vous remercie d'avance ! =) Bon voilà voilàààà, je tenais vraiment à vous dire merci encore une fois car cette fic et votre lecture de celle-ci m'a vraiment aider à prendre confiance en moi et j'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews de prochaines fanfic ! ^^

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,

Lolyta Arlert


End file.
